


Shooting Stars...

by meadowmyangel1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Bossy Dean Winchester, Brave Dean Winchester, Child Neglect, Courtroom Drama, Cute Kids, Declarations Of Love, Demons, Disabled Character, First Kiss, Fluff, Hero Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, Marriage Proposal, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Multi, No Underage Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Canon Compliant, Organized Crime, Pack Dynamics, Pets, Poison, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Gabriel, Smart Dean Winchester, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Telepathic Bond, The Alpha Pack, True Mates, Trust Issues, Wolf Instincts, Zoo, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 56,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadowmyangel1/pseuds/meadowmyangel1
Summary: Castiel and Gabriel come back from a night out. They spot two children hiding in a ditch. The children are neglected and they take them back to the clan house. Castiel and Gabriel promise they will not send the boys back to there abuser. The mystery thickens when Dean reveals a scary truth; the little boy knows where the missing children maybe. Time is running out, but with Deans issues, they have to tread gently.





	1. Bring Them Home...

**Author's Note:**

> I have a learning disability, and there will be mistakes. Thank you for your support and understanding. Corrected with Grammarly. 
> 
> Supernatural does not belong to me.
> 
> This is NOT an Underage fic- though the boys do grow-up at the end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Gabriel on their way home, fine two brothers hiding in a ditch. They take them back home to look after them.

Castiel and Gabriel had both been busy with clan matters. The clan had hosted a get-together. They both had a great time and were on their way back to the clan house.

 

"That was a good night." Voiced Gabriel to his older brother who was driving them back home after the party. He was leaning against the passenger window, patting his full belly.

 

"Yes, it was nice to let our hair down, for a change. We need to do this more often." Declared Castiel, navigating the quiet country roads.

 

"Is that an order big brother?" giggled Gabriel

 

"You know what I think it might be. Everyone enjoyed it. We should do them at least once every three months, getting the clan together can only make us stronger as a family.

 

"I can sort that no worries; it lifted everyone's spirits; it will be one of the more popular rules." Murmured Gabriel liking that his brother agreed with him.

 

"Although," Laughed Castiel in sheer amusement. "I was sure Missouri was going to hex you when she realised you had spiked the punch."

 

"Yeah," Snorted Gabriel laughing at the older woman's temper. "She's one scary lady."

 

The moon was waning, but its silver fingers caressed the dark road they drove on. Shadows leapt out on them, casting an eerie pattern on their path ahead. There was a hint of a storm in the muggy summer night's air, bringing with it the promise of much-needed rain.

 

"Stop!" Yelled Gabriel, suddenly, his hands flying to the dash.

 

Castiel put his foot on the brake his heart beating fast. "If this is a joke Gabe, I don't find it funny." Grunted Castiel who was placing a large hand on his rapidly beating heart.

 

"No Cassie I saw-I swear I saw children in the ditch over there." Shouted Gabriel. Pointing back the way they had come. Gabriel seemed so severe not an everyday look on his brother's face that Castiel believed him without argument.

 

"Ok," Huffed Castiel his breathing settling down, he put his hazard lights on and got out of the car and popped the trunk open. "Gabe you get the blankets and first aid kit in case. I'll take the torch. Keep behind me, okay." He ordered.

 

As clan Alpha, Castiel was the one in charge and the protective one. Gabriel was a Beta, still very capable, but he was still Castiel’s little brother.

 

"Where, did you see them?"  Asked the Alpha sweeping his eyes along the narrow lane. His blue eyes shone like bright sapphires, his wolf peeking out with the adrenalin pumping through his veins. Gabriel’s golden ones flickered back, with acknowledgement.

 

"There I can see them, my Goddess Cassie they're babies." Stammered the Beta trying to find a way to the boys.

 

Gabriel estimated their ages. The older boy must be about seven or eight, the smaller boy between three or four. They looked cold and scared.

 

"Cassie, I need to talk to them. You might scare them being Alpha."

 

Castiel nodded, knowing his brother was right, so he let Gabriel go forward. The ditch had tall grass and prickly weeds blocking their path. He guessed when they heard the car they had hidden. There was not much water at the bottom in the summertime, thanks to the Goddess. In winter it was full they could have fallen in, and Gabriel did not want to think about that.

 

"Hey," Gabriel spoke softly trying to sound as friendly as he could. "My names Gabriel but you can call me Gabe, I'm a Beta. This is my brother Castiel he's an Alpha. We both want to help you."

 

Gabriel said this more to the older boy as he knew the child was protecting his little brother. "I bet you are cold. We have blankets, and our home is not too far. Ellen, our housekeeper, makes great soup and hot chocolate. Would you like to come back with us and get some?"

 

The little boy pulled on the older one's coat. "I'm hungry and cold Dee please can we go?" He shivered and sniffed like he had been crying.

 

The older boy looked torn in two, not sure what to do. "How do I know you won't hurt us?" The little creature remarked, scared.

 

"You’re walking along this road; there is nothing for miles until you come to mountains. We are the last house, do you understand?" The older boy frowned. "Sweetheart, you won't survive out here not without help; we can help you." Voiced Gabriel, who was sensing something different about the older boy.

 

"What's your name?" Asked Castiel, wanting to help the situation. He had a feeling about the older boy, so he needed to tread lightly.

 

"I'm Dean, and this is Sammy, my little brother." Whispered the older boy who was peering up at them with large scared green eyes.

 

"Come then let's get you back to the house and get some hot food into those bellies. You can see my clan in the morning, and we can talk some more." Castiel talked slower and with no hint of Alpha in his voice.

 

Gabriel glanced at his older brother strangely and back at the older boy. Did Cassie sense something as well? He was about to speak again when the smaller boy spoke.

 

"You won't send Dee back to daddy, will you? He hits Dee and calls him stupid because he's Wolf Blind."

 

Castiel wondered if the older boy had some learning issues. He had worked with children in his clan with the same disability. That's why he had not understood Gabriel's question. Castiel was so mad that this poor child had been abused and ran away, all because he was a little different.

 

"You can take Sammy. Leave me; I don't mind." 

 

"No Dee I'm not leaving you." The little boy began to get upset.

 

The two wolfs glanced at each other, and their heart broke for the poor boy. Thinking he was not wanted.

 

"No," said Gabriel, "You're both coming with us everyone is welcome in our clan,”

 

Sam held his arms out, and Gabriel being the closest reached out and grabbed him. Castiel placed a blanket around his thin frame and held him tight.

 

They could see that Dean was hesitating and needed reassurance from them. "Now are you coming, Dean?" Asked Castiel brightly to the scared boy. "It’s okay, I promise. You will like Ellen, her foods amazing. Also, Mr Hoot would love to see you." Castiel winked at his brother.

 

"Oh yes, Mr Hoot loves to play with children." Gabriel nodded, grinning at the curiosity on the older boy’s face.

 

"Who's Mr Hoot?" Asked Dean who wanted to know.

 

Gabriel laughed. "The daftest dog out there. I fear he thinks he's a cat. He plays with Frazer's (Our real cat’s) toys eats the cat's food and tries to get in the cat's house and his bed."

 

Dean giggled it was a delightful sound, and the two men smiled. "Can I stroke him? Will he like me?" Dean asked with innocent curiosity.

 

Castiel knew he had to answer each question, so he did. "Yes, he would love to be stroked. I'm not sure if he would like you, Dean, you need to come and find out."

 

Castiel held his hand out, and Dean smiled. Gabriel grabbed him and pulled him up over the ditch. The older boy was tiny and underweight like his little brother. The two wolfs wrapped the blankets around the boys and put them in the car. They had no car seats, so Gabriel sat in the back while Castiel drove. It took a little longer to drive the remaining mile because he was going extra slowly. He had precious cargo on board, after all.


	2. Tenderly Care…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers bring the boys home and Ellen, Jo and Charlie look after them. They see the true state of Dean and vow to protect the pups.

 

 

On the short drive to the clan house, the two pups had fallen fast asleep. Gabriel had his hands resting on their frail bodies, keeping them warm and safe. The car drove up to large metal gates. Castiel pressed a button, and they opened, with a squeak in the darkness of the night. An owl swooped off in search of prey; rabbits hopped around the edge of the long driveway.

 

The drive was a mile long and twisted and curved. A large house soon came in view and Castiel parked near the front entrance. The house was built by Castiel's grandfather when he took over the clan from his father. The house was red brick though it had a modern feel on the outside, with its wraparound porch and white shutters. Castiel turned to his brother and inspected the sleeping children.

 

"I'll tell Ellen about the situation and see if Charlie will help us out. I don't want to wake them yet." Explained Castiel to his younger brother.

 

"Good idea, we will be okay here; it's not too cold, and they're wrapped in blankets." Stated Gabriel, reassuring his older sibling.

 

Castiel nodded and rushed to the house. Castiel went searching for Ellen and Charlie in hopes to get things sorted for the boys. To his surprise he found them both watching a movie, Ellen not one for shows.

 

"Castiel you’re back early." Exclaimed Ellen with a frown on her pleasant face. "Where is Gabriel?" she asked.

 

Castiel ignored the question. "Guys we need your help something’s happened." Stated Castiel not sure he'd put that quite right.

 

At the mention of him needing help, Charlie switched the movie off they'd been watching, and Ellen put the lights on. Castiel told them about the pups that they would need food, clothing and a bath and someplace to sleep.

 

"I'll run over to Colette and Cain’s house their pups are around the same age, then I will make them beds in the blue room." Stated the red-haired Omega.

 

"Thanks, Charlie that would be most helpful," Castiel commented gratefully.

 

Charlie smiled the young Omega slipped out of the room, leaving the Alpha and Ellen to sort everything else out.

 

"Well they will need food, and if you promised soup, I better go heat that up. I'll get Jo to run the baths; she won't mind; she has been studying for her exams; that's why she did not go tonight." Ellen smiled with a note of pride in her voice.

 

"I am glad we have you, Ellen." Castiel truly meant it. "I better get them."

 

Castiel walked back out and got to the car; the temperature had dropped, and it had started to get chilly. Castiel was glad of his trench coat.

 

"Everything is being set up," Castiel whispered to Gabriel who had been waiting impatiently for his brother to get back. "Let's wake them up. I'll take Dean, and you get Sam.

 

Gabriel nodded in agreement. "Sam honey time to wake sleepy head." The young Beta was stroking the young boy's long brown hair.

 

Castiel was doing the same for Dean the brothers woke up with little fuss. Dean held tight to Castiel and would not let go of him.

 

"Hey, it's fine, Dean." The Alpha murmured to the young boy. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

 

The older boy hid his head in the crook of Castiel's neck. Castiel carried him into the big house. Gabriel came behind with Sam in his arms.

 

Sam seemed to be wide awake now drinking in the new sights. Ellen was waiting for them in the kitchen bowls of hot soup sat on the table and thick slices of bread on little blue plates. Hot mugs of steaming hot chocolate accompanied the meal.

 

"Hello, boys. I'm Mrs Harvelle-Singer, but you can call me Ellen." She smiled at the little boys, and her heart broke for them. The kids were underfed, and with a determined face, was going to make sure she fed them real food for however long they stayed in the clan house.

 

Sam's eyes nearly fell out of his head when he saw the food sat on the table. "Is that for me?" He asked, looking at the grown-ups for some assurance.

 

"Yes, little one. Come eat, so it doesn't go cold." Ellen told the boy.

 

"His name's Sammy." said, Gabriel. "Now, Sammy, you eat that all up it will make you big and strong."

 

The little boy nodded, and Gabriel sat him down on the wooden kitchen chair. The little boy did not reach the table, so Gabriel got him a cushion to sit on. Sam got stuck in right away, ripping the bread up into bite-size pieces and dipping it into the creamy chicken soup. He used his small hands to pick up the bowl and drank the soup and stuffed the bread into his mouth as it would vanish at any given moment.

 

"Hey, slow down little buddy." Lightly scolded Gabriel "You'll choke."

 

"M' sorry." Uttered the little boy and tried his best to slow down but he was too hungry.

 

Castiel sat Dean down next to his baby brother, but he stared at the soup, not eating anything at all.

 

"Sweetheart." Coaxed Castiel kindly. "Eat up before it gets cold." The boy's lip wobbled, and he started to cry; it was all too much for him: the food and the kind words, everything.

 

Castiel scooped the small boy onto his lap. Stroking his light brown hair and made calming sounds. "It's alright Dean I know it’s all so much. Eat a little for me, okay."

 

Castiel ripped some bread and dunked in the thick soup and blew it first and pressed it to the older boy’s lips. A little pink tongue came out and licked it, and he opened his mouth like a baby bird. Castiel sat and fed him, wanting to get some food inside of him.

 

A blonde girl came into the kitchen and told them the bath was ready. "Hey, my names Jo,"

 

"Hey,” The younger boy waved not at all shy. "My names Sam but Dee calls me Sammy."

 

"What do you prefer?" Jo asked Sam. "I don't mind." 

 

"Will you come with me so I can give you a bath?" Jo asked, holding her hand for the younger boy to take. Sam glanced over at Dean and smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sure."

 

"Let's get you in the bath Dean." Castiel sensing the older boy did not like his little brother going out of his sight. "See if Charlie is back with the clothes for me Ellen please." Asked Castiel.

 

"Sure," Ellen nodded in acknowledgement.

 

The Alpha nodded and carried Dean out to get his bath.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

Sam was in the bath already when they reach the bathroom. Castiel sat with Dean on the toilet seat, the older boy still holding tight to him. Jo washed the smaller boy getting him clean. The clean water was turning steadily murky.

 

"I think we need to put clean water in for your brother, grubby pup." Jo laughed as she tried to clean behind the boy's ears, but he squirmed away. She helped Sam out of the bath and into a fluffy blue towel.

 

Ellen brought sleep clothes for the boys and handed the Hulk Pj’s to Jo. Sam giggled as Jo tried to put them on. "Right monkey let’s get your teeth done there is a toilet in your room if you need it."

 

Ellen emptied the water and filled the bath up again with bubbles. "Let's get you undressed then." The housekeeper smiled and turned to Dean. Dean shrank away and started to cry again. "What’s the matter, puppy?"

 

“I can't please no." The older boy shook his head.

 

"Did you need Castiel to leave?" Ellen whispers, thinking the boy was shy. Dean nods and sniffs wiping his nose on his sleeve.

 

"I'll be right out here if you need me." Says the Alpha.

 

Ellen starts to undress Dean his eyes shut tight. The small boy trembled, and suddenly she understands. His tiny body was littered with dark purple bruises. White scars twisted over his body. On his shoulders are cigarettes burns some infected some red and angry others old and white with age. Ellen’s grew angry how could anyone treat a pup like this; the poor boy must be in pain. Dean whined he could feel Ellen's temper washing over the bathroom.

 

"I'm not mad at you pup." She tells Dean, "The person who did this that's who I'm cross with." The old Beta calms herself down. "I need to show this to Castiel can you do this for me?"

 

Dean nods. "Yes, I like him." The little boy sniffs "But just him."

 

"Okay, sweetie." Ellen smiled at the boy then popped her head around the bathroom door and asked her Alpha to come in.

 

"Castiel you won't like what you see, but you need to keep calm. Dean can sense it, and got upset when I got angry."

 

Castiel frowned. "Okay, what do you need to show me?" The Alpha went back to the bathroom and saw Dean, saw the marks the bruises that the pup had been self-harming that he was in pain. It bothered the Alpha the abuse he must have been put through, yet this small boy trusted him.

 

"Baby boy, you're so brave. Thank you for showing me this.” Castiel praised the little boy. "Now get in the water okay, have a good wash can you do that for me?"

 

"Yes, sir, I can." Came the reply. Dean got in the warm bath with Ellen’s help. The Beta helped wash him; he hissed when the soap stung the raw skin on his back.

 

"I can call Colette she's bound to have some pup painkillers." Ellen was watching the boy, sadly.

 

"Please, Ellen Dean needs it." Sighed Castiel, feeling at a loss all of a sudden. "We need to call Jody in the morning. We can't let him get hurt anymore. I made a promise to him."

 

"You're a good wolf Castiel we will all help you in this."

 

"I will call Bal also; we need legal advice. I want both brothers under the protection of the Novak clan no one can take them from us then." Castiel was fiercely in protect mode.

 

"Good idea let's get some sleep first we can't do much until the morning."

 

"Your right as always," Castiel said to the Beta. Castiel got Dean out of the bath and helped dry the boy, dressing him in Ironman Pjs. 

 

"I like Batman better," Dean said, looking down at his clean clothes. "But John said I was too old to wear them."

 

"Too old." Scoffed Castiel, in amusement. "I wear a Batman t-shirt, and Charlie loves all things superhero."

 

"Really." Smiled the small boy his green eyes lighting up for the first time that night.

 

"Of course, if you get to stay here you can wear anything you want and be whatever you want." Smiled Castiel his blue eyes twinkling.

 

"I’d like that,” Dean said softly.

 

"Come let's get you some medication and get you in bed. I bet your little brother is fast asleep already." Dean put his arms up, and Castiel huffed a laugh. "Okay, just this once. Dean nodded and tucked himself under Castiel's chin once more. Castiel hugged the boy not wanting to let go.

 

Upstairs, Ellen gave Dean the medication. Sam was fast asleep as predicted. The Alpha tucked Dean in bed. "If you need me, I'm right next door, okay. Now try and sleep; we will sort everything out tomorrow."

 

Castiel hoped he could protect them, that he could keep his promise. He would not let them go without a fight that was for sure.


	3. The Fight Begins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Gabriel talk about the boys. They have breakfast and issue's prop up Castiel ends up supporting Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: (Mention of child abuse.)

The next day Gabriel knocked on Castiel's office door. Castiel a notoriously early riser was already dressed, and Gabriel guessed he'd already been on his daily run from the look of his unkempt hair.

 

"Hey, brother you’re up early?" Castiel gazed at his brother with suspicion in his sharp cerulean gaze.

 

"I wanted to be up before the boys." Explained Gabriel. "I wanted to talk to you before we saw them. I think it would be best if I took Sam to live with me on the compound. Dean would still see him, but I could teach Sam. I think it would be more counterproductive to have them stay apart." Gabriel went on. “Dean would forever want to protect Sam, and Sam seems to speak for Dean. The older boy needs to learn to live his own life."

 

"You have thought a lot about this little brother,” Castiel uttered in thoughtful contemplation tapping his pen on his desk.

 

"Yes, I have. It kept me up for most of the night. Cassie, I don't think they will be going back. They can't go back. I want you to know how I feel about it all."

 

"Sam seemed to be more at ease with you, that's for sure. I think it will work. Presently we need to get the police involved. I've also called Missouri in for advice, and Bal is on his way. I will think about what you've said. If we get the go-ahead, we can talk more about it."

 

"Sure, that's fine."

 

They heard pounding of feet on the stairs Castiel peered up and checked the clock that hung on his office wall. "Seven o'clock well looks like Sam’s up. See to him, brother." Waves Castiel in Sam’s direction. "I will check on Dean."

 

Gabriel nodded and went searching for the little boy. He found him in the kitchen, talking to Ellen.

 

"I love pancakes, but we never had them in ages." 

 

"Morning Ellen, morning Sam." Chirped Gabriel, who was smiling at the domestic scene in front of him. The little boy ran at him and hugged the Beta.

 

"Nice to see you too." Gabriel laughed at the little boy. "Now Sammy let’s get the syrup and set the table. Orange or apple juice?"

 

"I like orange juice but not if it’s got bits," The little boy frowned.

 

"I see." Hummed Gabriel trying not to laugh at Sam. "Well, I don't think the juice as bits in it. Sit on the chair, and I'll get the glasses and the jug."

 

After the table ready, Ellen, Jo, Gabriel and Sam waited for Castiel and Dean. They both came down, and the Alpha got Dean to sit near him.

 

"Here you are, boys, blueberry pancakes.” Ellen declared putting fluffy pancakes on their plates. Sam got stuck in, but Dean waited.

 

"This juice is orange right?" Asked Dean in a hushed voice.

 

"Dee' allergic to pineapple." Mumbled Sam with a mouth full of food. "It makes him wheeze, and he can't breathe."

 

Dean glanced at Sam sagging his shoulders. Castiel narrowed his eyes. Sam answered for Dean again, and it seemed to upset the older boy.

 

"Sam," Castiel spoke kindly but with an order in his tone. "You need to let Dean speak for himself, can you do that for me?"

 

Sam looked at the Alpha. "I had to; it's my job. Daddy said Dee is stupid and he can't talk, and I hafa do it." His little lip trembled.

 

"Sammy sweetie," said Gabriel brushing a long lock of hair from the boy’s brown eyes. "Dean’s not stupid, you know that's not a kind word?"

 

"Yeah, but Daddy said Dee was stupid." 

 

"Sam I won't have you call Dean that name in this house okay. Dean can talk for himself. If he needs help, we will all help him; that's what family’s do; they don't call each other rude names."

 

"Yes, sir." The little boy said sadly. "I'm sorry."

 

"We know you are buddy," Gabriel told Sam. "You were brought up this way. But here you need to change how you treat your brother." 

 

Castiel turned to Dean. "Baby boy, tell me what happens when you have pineapple?"

 

Dean peered over at Sam, but the boy was tucking into his breakfast and was taking no notice of his older brother.

 

"It makes my throat tight, and I can't breathe. I used to have a special pen to put in my leg, but daddy." The little boy stopped, and he glanced down tears, glazed his green eyes.

 

"What did he say baby tell me?" Coaxed the Alpha wanting to get to the bottom of the story.

 

"He said that I'm not worth the money and I can die it's not his problem." The adults at the table gasped, and Dean started to sob. Castiel picked him up; the others at the breakfast table were in shock. For a child to be told, he was better off dead; it was unthinkable.

 

Castiel took Dean into the sitting room and calmed him down. "Hey baby boy it's fine, don't cry. Dean, I need you to be brave for me today, can you do that?"

 

"Why?" Dean sniffed.

 

"Jody, my friend, is coming from the police. Missouri is from child services, but she's clan healer as well and Bal he's a lawyer. We need you to tell us everything to show them your scars." Explained the Alpha, who was stroking the boy's arm.

 

"Will you be there?" Deans bottom lip wobbled.

 

"If you want me there, I will be." Castiel nodded his head in assurance.

 

"Don't leave me; everyone leaves me." Cried Dean, so sadly it broke Castiel’s heart.

 

"Dean, look at me, baby. I won't leave. I'm going to try and help you. Get you to stay in the clan. I will try my best. I promise you that."

 

"What happens if you can't?" asked Dean scared now.

 

"You will be wards of the state and put in foster care, but Ellen and Bobby are foster parents so we can get you guys placed with them."

 

"Okay." sighed, Dean. "I don't get why you want to help if you don’t know us."

 

"Dean, when I look at you, I feel a connection. I don't know what it is I can't say. I know this is the right thing to do, to help you."

 

"It feels like I've known you forever." Dean whispers." I don't know why. It scares me."

 

"We will figure this out together. Now did you want any more food?" Suggested Castiel, wanting the boy to eat more than he had.

 

Dean shook his head, and Castiel frowned. "You need to eat more, my sweet boy."

 

"My tummy hurts when I eat." Complained Dean who was rubbing his belly like it was hurting him.

 

"Don't worry; I will ring Jess up get her to give you both a check-up. She's clan doctor. Let's get you dressed and ready for the day."

 

Dean grabbed hold of the Alpha's hand and felt that feeling of home and safety he had not felt since his mommy had died.


	4. We will find away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is feeling protective over Dean and Gabriel is bonding with little Sam. Thet meet Jody, Missouri and Balthazar. Dean talks about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning (Talk about past child abuse)

Both boys got ready for the day. They picked through the pile of clothes that Colette and Cain had given them. Dean found a Batman tee-shirt. His face lit up, and Castiel smiled at the boy's brief happiness.

 

"Not sure they will ever get that back now." Laughed Gabriel

 

Castiel grinned. "Yes, we may have tears at bedtime."

 

Ellen came to tell them their visitors were here and Castiel took Dean's hand and Gabriel Sam’s and led the boys to the receiving rooms.

 

"Dean and Sam, this is Sheriff Mills." Gabriel introduced the clan sheriff to the boys.

 

The two brothers peered at the friendly face of the police lady. Jody was not as tall as Castiel, but she was not small either, she had short brown hair and warm brown eyes.

 

"This is Balthazar we call him Bal." The Boys looked at the tall man stood beside the Alpha he had wintery blue eyes and blonde hair. Dean liked the red velvet jacket he wore. "He's our clan lawyer and one of my best friends. And this is Missouri; she's clan healer, she also works for child services." The Alpha told the boys

 

The older lady smiled at the boys, she had mahogany skin, and intelligent brown eyes, Dean knew he had to be a good boy around her.

 

Sam said hello to everyone, and Dean hid behind Castiel.

 

"I think it will be best to start with Sam first." Announced Castiel feeling protective of Dean. "I'm going to take Dean into the library and show him the comic books." An hour later there was a knock on the library door. Castiel called for them to come in.

 

"We are ready for Dean now." Said Jody apologetically. "Gabriel’s taken Sam around the grounds."

 

"That's good of Gabriel. I think Dean needs no distractions." Mused Castiel, who was looking down at his little charge.

 

They took Dean to a room that was set up like a doctor's office. It had that smell of chemicals. There was an examination bed in one corner. One of the walls had pictures of fishes and boats on it. There were shelves and a cupboard of medical equipment with a whitewash basin along the wall.

 

"Dean can you take your clothes off to show Jody your scars please." Asked the Alpha kindly. Dean shook in fright. "Hey, I'm here no one will hurt you okay." The little boy nodded, and Castiel helped him take his tee shirt and jeans off.

 

Castiel heard a sharp intake of breath from his friend but no other indication that she was shocked at what she saw.

 

"Dean sweetie, I need to take pictures to show some kind people what your daddy did to you."

 

Dean nodded, and Jody documented every burn and bruise, and the scars on the little boy's frail body.

 

"Castiel he needs to see a doctor, I'm worried about him more so than Sam." Stated Jody in concern for the young boy.

 

"Ellen rang Jess she's coming to see them this afternoon," Castiel told his friend putting her mind at rest for now.

 

"Good, he may need to go on a light diet, but he needs medical attention."

 

"I think the pancakes were too much for him; his tummy hurt after."

 

"Clear fluids and soup would be good for now." Nodded Jody giving the little boy a sucker.

 

They sat Dean down with Bal, and the little boy spoke of the abuse, that he was called names and punished for everything. He told them about his Wolf blindness that Sam was to talk for him. One night his dad got drunk, and he hit Sam. Dean knew he had to leave with his little brother he did not care about himself but had to protect Sam.

 

"Dean," asked Jody. “Did your daddy touch you in your private place?" She hoped he would say no.

 

Dean looked up and shook his head, "He was going to, but Alastair said I would be worth more. They took my blood and found I will be Omega and they were going to sell me when I was older."

 

Castiel was angry with how they could do that. It was not the Middle Ages; this was the 21st century when everyone got treated with equal respect. The days of selling an Omega was over it was illegal, even in Texas the state that Castiel ran. The fact that this little boy had narrowly escaped slavery and his dad was abusing him made him feel sick.

 

"Dean." Asked Bal who looked like he was about to hit something. “Do you know Alastair’s last name? I know you're scared, but I can help you stay with Cassie if you tell us."

 

"Alastair De'mon." Whimpered the little boy but without hesitation.

 

Everyone gasped Alastair was a notorious Alpha the police wanted to put behind bars.

 

Bal smiled at the small child. “You, Dean, my little friend, have made my day. Now can I have the name of your Daddy and anyone else that you saw in your house?"

 

"My Daddy is John Henry Winchester; I only saw one other person he was a policeman like you. The boy points at Jody. "He was called Gordon Walker."

 

"Oh, my friend's we may have cracked open this case."

 

"The missing children." Gasped Jody her eyes wide.

 

Bal nodded at Jody.

 

"Dean can you go with Ellen; she's going to make cookies; it's fine." Dean nodded and went with the older Beta without a word.

 

"So" Hummed Castiel to his three friends what's going to happen now?"

 

"Well, Dean could have seen more then he lets on. I think his dads involved." Sighed Bal worried.

 

You think John included Dean or Sam to make friends with the kids?" Asked Castiel.

 

"Yes, Cassie I do, we need them safe, no better place than here. We can also press for abuse charges; it will be a lesser charge, but it will give us time to investigate."

 

"Dean's abuse is nothing less Bal." Growled Castiel his blue eyes going stormy.

 

"I know Cassie, but the kids have been missing and if Dean can help."

 

"I know.” Muttered the Alpha who was wiping his face. "Bal, can they be protected by the clan laws? “That's what I would like to know."

 

"Yes, they were found on clan grounds and there underage, we can put a protection order on them until it comes to court. They will be safe here like I say, so home-school no going out in public without a guard. These people are nasty Cassie they won't think twice about killing kids."

 

"I will place them under our protection Castiel," Missouri spoke up. “After the court case, if the boys still want to stay, they can. Their Grandmother is still alive, and she may make a claim. Go and talk to her is my advice."

 

"What’s her name?" Castiel asked, feeling like he was losing the boys already.

 

"Deanna Campbell, their maternal Grandmother. She lives in the next county."

 

"I will go talk with her to see what she wants to do. I won't tell the boys until I know."

 

"I need to go Castiel, make sure you send me that doctor's report or get Jess too. If you require my help, you know where I am." Jody waved to the others in the room and left the group to their own devices.

 

"Well, I need to go file this report and talk to Victor he's the lead detective in the kid's case. Call me for a drink Cassie been too long." Castiel got up and hugged his friend and said goodbye.

 

"Let me know if you need anything sugar," Nodded Missouri. "Castiel, it will work out in the end, but it's not going to be easy."

 

"That one of your insights, Missouri." laughs Castiel.

 

"Maybe it is. Dean is special Cas he needs love and care, he may have issues, but like you said this morning, he isn’t stupid." She winked at him and got up. "See you soon. I'll let myself out."

 

Castiel sat there, shocked. That woman the things she came out with. The Alpha knew Dean was unique; he could feel it, and it scared him how much he felt for the boy. There was a long road ahead of them that was for sure.


	5. Cookies and Love...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes cookies and seems happy. Jess comes and looks at the boys but poor Dean is worse than Sam.

Castiel walked into the kitchen to see what Dean was up to, the smell of cookies baking permeated the air. The little boy was stood, on a stool with a pink apron tied around his waist.

 

“Look Cas; we made chocolate chip and raisin and oat. I’ve never tried cookies before.” The little boy was so pleased and happy.

 

Ellen shook her head as Castiel eyebrow rose at the comment. What child had never had a cookie?

 

“Wow, sweetie they will taste amazing, but not until after lunch okay.”

 

Dean turned green eyes on the Alpha, and his heart melted, that boy would get away with murder he knew it. “Well, just one and that’s it.”

 

“Okay, Cas.” Dean grinned, and Ellen had to smile as she shook her head.

 

“Cas, can I ask you somefing?” Dean asked the older man.

 

“Sure, baby anything.” Castiel was picking at the cookies, and Ellen slapped his hand.

 

“Is you the boss, Alpha?” Dean turned his green eyes on Castiel.

 

“Yes, I am head of the clan and the state of Texas. Why do you ask?”

 

“I wondered.” Dean seemed troubled. “What’s your clan name?”

 

“Novak,” The Alpha watched the light dim in the boy’s eyes, but he had no clue why.

 

“Are you okay, Dean?” Castiel needed to know.

 

“Yes, I’m fine.” Dean helped Ellen clean up, his smiled faded, but he still seemed happy.

 

The Beta helped clean Dean up and told him to play for an hour before lunch. The little boy had no clue where his brother or Gabe had got to, and Castiel had to go work in his office. So he went back to the library and looked at the comic books.

 

Gabriel went and found Dean, he was absorbed in the book, and he touched his shoulder to get his attention after calling his name.

 

“Hey sorry, buddy did not mean to startle you; lunch is ready.”

 

“Oh, thanks, Gabe. Is that doctor coming soon?”

 

“Later on in the afternoon, she is yes.”

 

They both walked into the kitchen; Sam was talking about visiting Gabe’s, house in the forest.

 

“Clan members have their own house, and Gabe’s made from wood, its nice Dee.”

 

“That’s good, Sammy,” Dean mumbled with little interest.

 

“Gabe said I could go live with him if we get to stay here.”

 

“Oh, is that what you want?” 

 

“Don’t know Dee, not if you need me.”

 

“I don’t mind Sammy; it's not like you won’t see me.” The older boy shrugged

 

“Gabe said you would stay here with Castiel and Ellen.”

 

“Yeah, I like it here; we made cookies today.”

 

“Really can we have one?” The little boy asked with excitement.

 

“Sure, I hope you like them.”

 

“I can’t wait to try them, Dean, I have a sweet tooth.” Grinned Gabriel.

 

After lunch they all got one cookie each Ellen would give them no more than that. The boys thought they were marvellous. Dean felt tired, so he went to the blue room and laid down, and found that his eyes became heavy and soon fell fast asleep.

 

“Sam, have you seen your brother?” asked Castiel with worry, Jess was here, and he needed to be checked over.

 

“Nope, maybe he’s reading?” Sam told the Alpha.

 

“No, I looked in the library. Let me go see if he’s in your room.”

 

Castiel found Dean on the top of his bed sound asleep. Stroking the boy’s hair, and gently whispering his name, he woke the boy up.

 

“Jess is here sweetie; we need to see if you’re healthy.” Castiel was worried about Dean the most out of the two boys. Not just his body, but also his mind.

 

Jess had checked over Sam; he was underweight but otherwise okay. Castiel then led Dean into the room.

 

“Dean, can you show Jess your body, please,” Castiel spoke softly to the little boy.

 

Dean nodded and showed the doctor his cuts and burns. Jess was worried about the boy. The pup was malnourished and had bow legs. She would bring him vitamins and food supplements.

 

“Castiel I need him to come to the hospital for tests. I won’t add to his trauma and admit him; I feel its better to keep him here. Pam is available for counselling for both boys; they need it. Dean also needs extra support for his Wolf Blindness.”

 

“Thanks, Jess, I worry about Dean more than Sam.”

 

“Yes, he’s not in great shape. I will send you healing creams; he needs something on his skin. Do not leave him by himself, not at this moment in time Castiel Dean's far too vulnerable. I worry he will try and harm himself.”

 

“Okay, that’s not an issue; we can do that.” Castiel nodded.

 

“Okay well see you soon. I have other house calls, but if you need help, do call me.”

 

Castiel nodded, she said goodbye to Sam and Dean and went on her way.


	6. Don't listen to Romours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes and explores the compound but he's troubled. Rejecting Castiel whos hurt but they sort it out. Dean tells Castiel more about his home life and the little boy gives him bad news.

While the others were busy, Dean slipped out of the clan house. Running towards the woods, Dean found a path and strolled along. The trees were not close together, so it was light, and he loved seeing the flowers and creatures. The little boy watched the birds and listened to them sing.

 

Realising it was getting late and people would miss him Dean turned back the way he came. On the way, he slipped and fell. Putting his arm out, the little boy landed heavily on his arm, catching it on a sharp stone.

 

Dean remembered the tales his dad told him about the Novak pack; the stories about the Alpha. Cas seemed so lovely, would he hurt him? Not sure what to do looking at the blood on his arm. Getting back to the house, he sneaked back in and up the stairs. Putting a jumper on from the pile of donated clothes.

 

“Where’s Dean?” Castiel wondered out loud.

 

“I got a radio message from Cain Deans in the woods, he’s heading back this way,” Gabriel told his older brother.

 

“I’m going to tell him not to wander off alone like that.” 

 

“Yes, best to, they can’t get in, but Dean needs to tell us where he’s going.” Gabriel nodded.

 

Castiel saw Dean sneak in and rush up the stairs. Why would the boy do that unless he was hiding something? Then the Alpha thought back to the strange conversation when the boy was making cookies; something was going through the boy's mind, and he needed to get to the bottom of it. 

 

Castiel went up to the boy’s bedroom and saw Dean sat on his bed. The boy was looking guilty about something.

 

“Are you okay, Dean?”

 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, fine went for a walk.”

 

“That’s what I need to talk to you about Dean. You can’t go off like that. It’s safe here, but we need to know where you are sweetie,"

 

“Why?” Dean asked puzzled.

 

“We worry about you okay; tell us next time.” Castiel hated to tell him the truth.

 

“Okay, I can do that.” Dean nodded his head.

 

“Thank you, Dean, that’s all I ask.” Castiel also did not want to scare the boy and say he was worried about safety issues. The Alpha saw the young boy rub his arm and frowned. “What’s wrong with your arm?”

 

“Nothing, I need the bathroom.” Dean got up fast ran to the bathroom, slamming it shut, locking the door behind him.

 

Castiel watched all this in concern. What was going on with the boy? “Dean, are you okay? Please open the door.”

 

Nothing, he got no answer and starting to get concerned.

 

“Dean baby, please open the door.” Castiel knew he needed to get in; his Alpha started to come to the surface, thinking that the boy might be harming himself.

 

“Dean, you need to open this door now.” Castiel used his Alpha command and hoped the small boy could understand that he needed him to open the door.

 

With his Alpha strength, he broke the lock and found Dean hiding under the small sink.

 

Dean screamed, yanked his hair and shouted: “No, please don’t hurt me, please, don’t noooooo.”

 

“What on earth is going on?” Ellen asked, coming up behind Castiel.

 

Castiel shocked, and a little hurt, by Dean’s reaction walked out of the bathroom.

 

“You deal with him Ellen, not sure I’m the right person at the moment.”

 

Ellen watched her Alpha walk out of the room. She then knelt by the Dean. “Shhh sweetie, it's fine; let’s have a look at you.”

 

The Beta saw Dean had hurt himself and all she could do now was wrap his arm in a clean towel. Picking the trembling boy up in her arms, she called down to get Jo to ring for a Jess.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

Jess patched Dean up, telling him he was a brave boy. The young doctor gave Dean a sticker, but the troubled boy lay on the bed saying nothing.

 

“I don’t like this Ellen where’s Castiel Dean seemed to like him.”

 

“Cas walked out on him, not sure where he went. I need someone to watch Dean like you suggested he should not be by himself.”

 

Gabriel came and sat with Dean, and so did Sam, but no one could get a word out of the boy. They managed to get him washed and ready for bed. Sam was fast asleep, and Dean knew it was late at night, hearing people getting ready for bed themselves.

 

Dean glanced over at his little brother, but Sam was fast asleep and knew his little brother would not miss him. Slipping out of the room, he saw a light in Castiel's office.

 

The Alpha had a glass of something orange and was rubbing his red eyes like he'd been crying. Dean did not like the fact he had made his friend cry.

 

“Did I make you sad?”

 

Castiel did not jump, but it was close, his heartbeat rising. Turning to the small boy, with green eyes, he could not get out of his head.

 

“You were scared of me, I-I thought-.” Castiel voiced trailed off with a breathy sigh.

 

“I was walking in the woods, and I fell.” Dean showed his bandaged arm to the Alpha. Da-John he said the Alpha that owned and ran Texas was mean, told me he would sell me to y-you…”

 

Dean wiped his tears off his face, not sure what else to say. “Said your name was Novak,”

 

Castiel was startled. Why would anyone say that about him? Sell him, this boy, to his clan. Something was not right. “Did he say anything else?”

 

Dean nodded, “Gordon had a…” The boy scrunched up his nose like he was thinking about the word he needed. “Vole in the Novak clan. They could bring the children in, and the Alpha would not notice. The Alpha was mean and would hurt us. Al told him to offer me and be in a book, not sure what kind.”

 

Castiel stared at the boy. Oh no Dean was far from stupid. They had thought his Wolf Blindness meant he was deficient in some way. Dean was like a little sponge soaking up all their information.

 

“Dean, baby if you want to go live with Ellen, Jo and Bobby, you can, if you’re worried.”

 

“You hate me like everyone else.” Dean’s bottom lip trembled, and it broke Castiel’s heart all over again.

 

The Alpha sank to his knees and peered straight into the boy’s eyes. “Dean, listen to me. I was scared the way you looked at me it, hurt. I could have handled it better. I should not have walked away. Tell me, baby, please do I scare you? Do you want to go away?”

 

Dean rushed forward and put his skinny arms around the Alphas neck. 

 

“I’m sorry Cas, I was so scared. My arm is bleeded. You feel like home, John and Al they, don’t tell the truth.”

 

“Oh, baby, it’s okay. I promise I won’t hurt you, never like that. Now listen to me, this mole you told me about sweetie, did you ever see them?”

 

“Yeah, I did.” Dean nodded.

 

“You told us that you only saw two people at your house,”

 

“But Cas I saw them in the park, not at the house.”

 

Castiel realised they had not put the right questions to Dean so he would understand them. He was very literal. 

 

“Okay baby, thank you. We may need to talk to you some more. Dean, you’re so brave, I’m proud of you.”

 

Castiel realised the little boy was sleepy, so he took him back to bed. The Alpha knew he needed someone to watch over the boys until Dean was deemed safe to leave on his own. And until the mole was caught.

 

“Night baby, I’ll stay tonight; don’t worry.” Castiel kissed his forehead, and the boy fell to sleep with a smile on his face.


	7. Seek And You Will Find...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel decides to treat the boys, but his plans get bigger and the gathering turns into a party. Dean accidentally uncovers the mole.

Castiel decided the little boys needed a day of fun. So, he invited Asher and Kai; Cain and Colette’s pups over to watch _‘How to train your dragon: the hidden world.’_   Gabriel got the meeting hall, ready with blankets and pillows.

 

Dean had been outside with Jo and got talking with Michael, the lone wolf. Michael came sometime later with a massive box of pup party bags. People turned up, erecting a white horning over the meeting hall, more pups gathered in the hall ready for the treat. Food and drinks appeared, and a party atmosphere erupted.

 

After the movie the pups played on the grass, wolfs brought their musical instruments and played. Castiel was pleased the little boys were having fun, meeting his clan. Though Dean was shy at first, he soon joined in and had a broad smile on his face.

 

Castiel sat down with other members and talked about bringing up pups. Anything from temper tantrums and how to handle them when they were sick. Castiel knew he would never hurt the boys, and the naughty chair would come into play.

 

Gabriel set up his karaoke machine, and people warbled there out of tune renditions. Twinkling lights came on at dusk, and Gabriel felt a tug on his pant leg. Looking down, he saw two emerald eyes staring back at him.

 

“Dean baby, what do you need?”

 

“Uncle Gabe, can I sing, please?”

 

Gabriel was taken back, calling him uncle was so sweet, his heart melted, and at that moment he would do anything for that sweet boy.

 

“Sure, sweetheart, what do you want to sing?”

 

“Hey, Jude, it's by the Beatles, mom use to sing it to Sammy and me,”

 

Gabriel had a hunch and switched his machine off. “Do you need the words kiddo?”

 

“No, I can sing it, Uncle Gabe,”

 

“Listen up guys our Dean is going to sing for us,”

 

One by one, everyone fell silent. The clan had heard the news of the abused pups and vowed to protect them. It was the first day of meeting them, and they had taken Sam and Dean into the clan with their whole hearts.

 

Dean started to sing acapella; his voice was pure and strong. Every one was enchanted, and not even the toughest Alpha had a dry eye. Castiel had heard the little boy and lent on the doorframe to listen. When Dean stopped singing, all was quiet for a few moments. Everyone got to their feet clapping and cheering. Gabriel hugged the pup telling him how great he was.

 

“Hey Clarence, real songbird you have there,” Meg came over to her friend.

 

“Meg glad to have you back,” Castiel had not seen his best friend in ages and hoped they would catch up later that night. He was grinning hugging her tight.

 

Dean handed the microphone back to Gabriel and turned towards the door. His happy smiled slipped off his face and eyes bugged out of his head. Face going pale; the little boy ran off towards the main house.

 

Castiel frowned why on this earth was Dean scared? There was no doubt that the boy was petrified by what he'd witnessed. The only people in the hall was Cain and Colette, and the little boy knew them. He knew Dean was not scared of him; the only other person was Meg. Sadly, he had a sudden realisation that the mole was his best friend.

 

“So, can I stay in the clubhouse tonight?”

 

Castiel’s heart was heavy as he turned. “No, sorry Meg we have guests, but you can stay in one of the cabins,”

 

“Oh, sure I can do that,” There was a flash of irritation in her face, but it quickly passed.

 

“Are you staying for food?”

 

“No, this is not my scene. I will catch up with you tomorrow Clarence,”

 

Castiel knew that was a lie as he watched his old friend walk away. Going towards the main house, he found Bobby guarding the stairs.

 

“Hey Bobby, did Dean come up here?”

 

“Yes, the boy said he was tired. Told him to get ready for bed. Sam went up twenty minutes ago.”

 

“Sorry, you missed the party old man,”

 

“Less of the old man, boy. You know this party ain’t my thing,”

 

“Bobby, can you make sure the boys don’t get back down. I need to call Benny and Charlie,”

 

Bobby’s eyes were sharp, and he sat up straighter. "Ain’t no one getting past me, boy,”

 

“I know. Thanks, Bobby,” Castiel went to his office and put two calls in. One to his security chief who was staffing the guardhouse and one to Charlie, his I.T consultant. Charlie was never one for large gatherings, and Benny was on duty.

 

Benny did not take long to get to his office and knocked on the door; Charlie appeared five minutes later.

 

“Come in, shut the door. We have an issue what I tell you now must be kept between you. This issue relates to Sammy and Dean. I will inform everyone else involved shortly. Dean told me we had a mole in the pack; I had no clue how we would coax them out. Today that person was identified by Dean. It was not intentional on his part.

 

“Who was it?” Charlie inquired.

 

“Meg,”

 

“Well craptastic, sorry Alpha,” Charlie retorted with a sigh.

 

“Megs been my friend since high school, it's not sunk in yet. She did not like the fact I sent her to stay in one of the cabins. Charlie, please monitor her. I want to know who she works for; I have no idea,"

 

“I will get right on that captain,” Charlie saluted Castiel and went out of the room.

 

Benny snorted and watched the young omega walk out the room.

 

“What do you need from me, Alpha?”

 

“The house and Megs cabin needs watching. Though do it in a way she won’t suspect. We can’t afford to spook her Benny. We need hard evidence first before we can do anything.”

 

“I will get right onto that Alpha, she won’t harm them pups, not on my watch,”

 

“Thanks, Benny I best ring Bal, Missouri and Jody up,”

 

Benny nodded and said his goodbyes as Castiel let his team know the latest developments. His world seemed to be crumbling around him. If what Dean said was true, his state was adrift with a child slavery ring right under his nose. He would send out a message that the Novaks would not tolerate such actions. 

 

Castiel came out of his office and walked over to Bobby. “I’m going up, and I will stay with the boys Bobby. Benny will send someone to relieve you soon.”

 

“Ellen’s bringing me some food, don't worry about me.”

 

Castiel peeked in at the boys, and they were fast asleep. Though it was only seven, he decided to get his sleep clothes on and read a book. He settled in the boy’s room with a blanket around him. At ten, Ellen popped her head around the door.

 

“Alpha, everything is cleaned up. Andrea is on duty so you can go to bed if you wish.”

 

Castiel stretched and yawned. “Sounds a good idea,”

 

Later that night, Dean and Sam found their way into his bed, tucked up close. Castiel grunted when a foot kicked his head, and an elbow poked his ribs. Castiel did not have the heart to move them though his Alpha purred, because he knew they were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kids in the bed, they do kick in places an adult would never recover from. My daughter use to poke me in the eyes to wake me up lol


	8. Inside and out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Sam, Gabriel and Castiel have a little morning fun. They go to the mall and Dean as a meltdown. Castiel learns what it's like to be the parents of a child with special needs. Though Dean's happy to be back home.

Gabriel stood with his arms crossed a note of amusement on his face. Castiel groaned and sat up his black hair wild and his sleep clothes rumpled. The two little boys took most of the bed and lay sprawled fast asleep.

 

“I was concerned, but they had to be up here, no one not even these monkeys could get past Andrea.”

 

“They're all bones, feed them up,” Moaned Castiel, smiling softly at the boys.

 

Gabriel laughed and came over to the bed. Sammy opened a brown eye and grinned.

 

“Hey, monkey its breakfast time,”

 

Sammy started to hide, and Dean who had woken up snuggled under the covers. Giggles and laughter broke out from both boys and Gabriel, and Castiel stopped. They had never heard such an incredible sound. The boys had never really laughed before. At that moment, the wolfs knew they would protect them boys with everything in them.

 

“I can’t find the monkeys no waffles for them,” Gabriel sung.

 

Sammy shot up and leapt on Gabriel. “No Gabey I want’s waffles.”

 

Gabriel tickled the little boy and giggles erupted. “No, no Dee save me,”

 

Dean jumped and tried to save his little brother, and they all collapsed on the mattress. Castiel had tears in his eyes from laughing so much.

 

“No Uncle Gabe give me my Sammy back, Cas help me,”

 

Castiel and Dean pulled Sam away from tickling fingers, and they ended up in one large puppy pile.

 

Ellen stood with Jo, who was laughing at the door. “Boys, breakfast, go on get downstairs,”

 

“Mrs Ellen, we having waffles,” Sammy shouted in joy.

 

“Well get that cheeky butt downstairs, and you can have them.”

 

Sammy held his arms out for Gabriel, who picked him up, and they left the room. Dean put his thumb in his mouth and hung on to Castiel’s t-shirt.

 

“I have oatmeal with my special blueberry syrup for you baby, go on down before it gets cold,”

 

Jo held her hand out, and Dean grinned and grabbed it. Dean searched for Castiel.

 

“Go on, Dean I will be down soon,” Castiel told the little boy.

 

“It was nice to hear them laugh; I don’t think they have before,” Ellen remarked.

 

“No, never, it was the best sound in the world, Ellen,”

 

“Your worried sweetheart, what’s going on?”

 

“Meg, Ell, she’s the mole, my best friend,” Castiel sat down slowly and put his face in his hands and sobbed.

 

“Hey now, let it out. It must have been a shock.”

 

“I thought I knew her Ell." Castiel breath hitched, "B-but how could she do that to the boys? It means she’s been getting information. Some of our clan have lost pups.”

 

Ellen sat beside her friend. “I know sweetie; I don’t know why she’s done it. It makes me sad, we've been there for her, but sometimes we go the wrong direction and lose our way,”

 

Castiel sniffed. “I will protect all children in my care, not only the boys. I feel the wools been pulled over my eyes. It's only by meeting those boys that I can see again,”

 

“People come into our lives for a reason, and those boys sure did. Now, go clean up and get dressed. Come to me anytime, don’t bottle this up Castiel,”

 

“I won’t Ell,”

 

Ellen kissed the Alphas forehead, “Even the strong need someone to lean on honey,”

 

Castiel watched the woman who'd been a mother to him since he lost his momma walk out of the room. He braced himself and got dressed, not wanting to bring the mood down.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

After Castiel had breakfast, he went to his office and rang Benny and Charlie to see what the latest development was. They had no news, so he called for Gabriel to fill his brother in.

 

“What shall we do Cassie?”

 

“What I planned. Take the boys to get clothes; we can’t rely on Cain and Colette. They need toys and other items.”

 

“I agree, we can protect the boys for now,” Gabriel assured his brother.

 

“I will get the boys ready,”

 

Castiel went out to get the boys, “Dean, Sammy, come on, let’s get dressed we’re going shopping.”

 

“Yay,” Shouted Sam running up the stairs. Dean did not share his brother’s enthusiasm but went to get dressed.

 

Dean tried to wear the dirty Batman shirt and was not happy when Castiel took it from him and put it in the wash basket.

 

“Baby you need to wear something else. Here this shirt as Ironman,”

 

“Ironman is silly,” Grumbled Dean but put it on without much fuss.

 

Once they were ready, they got into the waiting car. Gabriel strapped Sam into the borrowed car seat, but Dean put up a fight.

 

“Dean you have to go in your seat, or Jody will tell us off. Please be a good boy,”

 

“I don’t wanna,” Dean fussed.

 

“Dean, please let Gabriel get you settled,” Dean stopped and let his uncle strap him in.

 

“Dean you okay their buddy?” Gabriel asked, wondering what had come over the shy pup.

 

“Sure, I’m fine,”

 

Sam chattered away, but Deans mood spiralled down as they reached the shopping mall.

 

“Okay, Gabe, you take Sam, and I will take Dean. You have the lists. Meet at the food court at one; the lunch rush will be over by then,”

 

“Right monkey hold my hand at all times. If you do get lost, go to the till and ask for assistance. Do not go off with anyone,”

 

“Will do Gabey,” Sam told his friend.

 

“Dean, did you understand that?” Castiel asks the boy.

 

“Not stupid Cas,” Dean rolled his eyes.

 

Gabriel’s eyebrows rose. “Cassie good luck you’re going to need it, bro,”

 

Sam and Gabriel wandered off, and Castiel held out his hand for the little boy to take. Dean gripped it hard like he was scared to let go.

 

As they got closer, to the mall, the sounds, sights and smells overwhelmed the little boy. He could not put into words how he was feeling at that present moment. When they entered, he felt dread in the pit of his stomach, every sense filled his head, like a chaotic painting. The world swung around, and the information bounced into his brain jabbing, poking pulling him a thousand different directions. Dean began to shake, and his bladder released. The only thing he could do was drop to his knees and scream.

 

Castiel heard the high-pitched wail and the tug on his hand. The stench of urine hit his nose. Dean had played up; had not been able to tell him could not cope. How the hell had he missed that? Now he had one scared, little boy wailing in the middle of the mall.

 

Castiel knelt and stroked Deans hair whispering words of comfort trying to soothe him, but nothing seemed to work. A shadow appeared over them, and his wolf growled needing to protect Dean at all cost.

 

“It’s okay Alpha; I’m Judy, I work at the mall. Bring your little one with you. We have a room for pups that have sensory issues and meltdowns. I know they tell you not to touch, but at this present moment in time, a mall is a scary place for him.

 

“Sorry, yes your right,”

 

“Don’t be sorry; you’re in protected mode. Follow me; we can clean that up,”

 

Castiel grabbed Dean, who screamed and bit and flailed his arms and legs. But Castiel held on hoping the room was close. Judy opened the door to a service corridor nearby. The lights were bright, but at least the sounds and smells were calmer in here. The woman led them to the sensory room. No one else was in there.

 

The room had blue, yellow and red, soft padding on the floors and walls. There were bubble lights, disco lights and fibre optic lights. The room was clean and calm.

 

Castiel took his and Deans shoes off, checking to see if his boy was injured apart from scratches to his face, he was fine. Dean lay there snuffling. Judy put the fibre optic lights near him, and the little boy ran his fingers over them.

 

Castiel went out of the room, wanting to call Gabriel. Judy followed, making sure they could still see Dean.

 

“Dean has Wolf Blindness, I’ve worked with pups in my clan but never really read the full effects of the disability.

 

Judy nodded. “My daughter Kimi has that; we set this room up because a lot of children came in and needed to settle.

 

 

There are courses you can take that will help you and Dean. Most children with the condition will have delayed understanding. That does not mean they do not understand; they do it in their way.”

 

Castiel looked over at the little boy. “Oh, don’t I know that. Deans like a little sponge,”

 

“They can be literal; you tell them to go jump they will. The children can be behind their peers in reading and writing, but some teachers specialise, and home school is the way to go. Some pups like Dean have sensory issues; they can’t take a large shopping area like this. Their nose is more sensitive than most wolfs and there hearing.

 

“So, we have to avoid strong smells and be careful what we say around him?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Judy laughed.

 

“I don’t get that, we had a clan gathering, but he was fine,”

 

“That’s different he’s acclimatised to the smells, and even if you introduced the clan to him, he would have been fine. It's an environment that the boy would know and feels safe. If Dean were not safe, you would have known about it.”

 

“Deans not been with us long, his dad abused him and his brother. There is so much still to learn, and I feel I failed him already,”

 

“What’s your name, Alpha?”

 

“Castiel,”

 

“Well Castiel welcome to parenthood, we all think like that. Now ring your family up so there not worried and see to your little boy. Let me grab him some clothes so you can take him home when you’re ready,”

 

“Thanks, Judy, that’s kind of you,”

 

Judy left, and he rang Gabriel, who wanted to come back, but he insisted that he and Sammy had a great day out. He would enlist the help of Charlie, and they would shop online. Dean seemed settled, so he went over and stroked the boy’s hair.

 

“Hey sweetie, how do you feel?”

 

Dean scrunched his nose up, and Castiel found that adorable. “I wish I had my blankie and teddy, but daddy said I was too big for them,”

 

Castiel got his phone out and sent a quick message to Gabriel.

 

“I don’t think eight is too big for comfort, Dean; you've been so strong and brave.”

 

“Cas, why were you upset at breakfast?”

 

“I wasn’t upset baby,”

 

Dean turned and let his hand flop over Castiel’s face. “You cried Alpha, I felt it,”

 

Castiel’s breath hitched. “I-I had some bad news, but I feel okay now I promise,”

 

“Okay,”

 

They sat in the room, and Judy came back with clothes for Dean. Castiel changed him, and Judy took them the back way.

 

“Dean, feel better soon puppy,”

 

“Fanks Judy,”

 

“Your most welcome,”

 

Judy slipped her number into Castiel’s hand. “You need any help, ring me. I have numbers for people that can help, don’t do this by yourself Alpha,”

 

Castiel nodded. “Thanks that’s kind of you,”

 

Castiel got Dean in the car seat. Gabriel was getting Samandriel to pick them up. So, he drove them home. Dean was fast asleep by the time they got back, and he lay the little boy on the couch and covered him with a blanket. Mr Hoot sat near his friend.

 

“Look after him, boy,” Castiel scratched the old dogs head.

 

Castiel went to find Ellen, who was in the kitchen. He told her about their day.

 

“That poor boy. I made a pie for dessert. I think he can have a slice; that poor baby needs a treat after that,”

 

Castiel grinned, “What!”

 

“You spoil them, Ell,”

 

“Well, someone as to make up for time lost,"

 

“I’m getting Charlie over later see if she can help Dean with the online shopping. I have to get back to work,”

 

“Good idea, the boys will be okay love we can take care of them,”

 

“I know, Sam has made friends with the other pups, but Deans somewhat attached to me. The state won’t run by itself.”

 

“Don’t you worry about Dean, I have a plan that involves a grumpy old grouch,”

 

“Don’t you be calling me an old grouch, woman,”

 

“Well, you answered to it old man,” Ellen winked at Castiel.

 

Bobby ignored his wife. “I found some books I think Dean will like; we will keep him distracted while you work,”

 

Garth wandered into the kitchen. “I’m on pup duty so if they want to play out in the grounds; we will be with them at all times,”

 

Castiel nodded, feeling much better about the impending situation. Mr Hoot started barking, and he got up and walked into the living area.

 

“Stop Mr Hoot, your making me all wet,” Giggled Dean.

 

“I see your giving Dean a bath boy,” Castiel laughed.

 

“Cas, you’re here,” Grinned Dean.

 

“Where did you think I had gone silly boy,”

 

“I dunno you could have flewed away,”

 

“I’m a wolf, not an angel baby,”

 

“Momma said angels watch over me and they kissed the freckles on my nose,”

 

“Mm well, your one lucky boy then,”

 

Castiel bopped the boy’s nose, “I am?”

 

“You have so many; they must watch over you.”

 

“That’s why I found you. When we were walking, we hid in this truck. I knew we had to come on the road, to the mountains. Then we found you and Uncle Gabe,”

 

“I’m glad you had someone looking out for you Dean,”

 

“Can I play outside, please?”

 

“Yes, but take Garth. I have work to do in my office.”

 

“Sure, I can do that,”

 

Dean got up and ran to find Garth they had not met, but Judy’s words ran around his head. That the little boy must feel secure if he accepted his clan members. That meant he had to keep them protected at all costs. Sweet little Sammy so trusting of everyone around him. And brave Dean felt safe maybe for the first time in his life.


	9. Batman to the rescue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel tries to get work done but gets distracted by a little Batman. Castiel confronts Meg, and he goes all Alpha.

Castiel could hear the pups playing and wished he could be out there with them. The window was open, but his room faced the back gardens. Wafts of Jasmine and Rose blew in gently, on the summers breeze and it soothed him. Ellen brought him a tray for lunch. Sometime later he heard Sam and Gabriel get back.

 

Picking up the phone he called Charlie, thinking about Deans meltdown that morning.

 

“Charlie, Dean needs your help. Would you do some online shopping with him after supper?”

 

There was a slight high pitched squealed down the phone; he had to move the receiver away from his ears.

 

“I take it that pleased you?” Grinned the wolf.

 

“I can so help Castiel. Dean and I will get everything he wants,”

 

“Don’t spend all my money, Charlie,” Grumbled Castiel, a note of amusement in his tone.

 

“Like I would. I will pop around later.”

 

“Good see you then,” Castiel was about to settle down when the phone rang,

 

“Hello, this is Castiel Novak, chieftain for Texas speaking,”

 

“Castiel its Jessica can you bring the boys in for their shots tomorrow? I need blood's and other measurements.”

 

“Ugh, yes, what time?”

 

“One would be great. Sorry, my friend but we don’t know if they ever had them.”

 

“That’s fine Jessica I will see you then,”

 

Castiel sighed and jumped when his door flew open. Dean was wearing a Batman costume and cape.

 

“I is Batman; you need's to be my Robin,”

 

Castiel laughed. “I most certainly can. Lead the way, Batman,”

 

Dean pulled Castiel through the house and outside. The little boy was running about giggling.

 

“We needs to rescue Uncle Gabe, Robin.”

 

“Oh, whys that?” Castiel chuckled wondering what his younger brother had done to warrant a rescue from, Batman.

 

“He’s in trouble, trying to eat Mrs Ellen’s cookies,”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes. The antics of his brother, he was a big kid at times.

 

Dean ran smack into Meg, and narrowed his eyes at her, putting his little arms on his side. “Out of the way, Batman needs to safe people,”

 

Castiel held his breath but picked the little boy up and plonked him on his shoulders.

 

“Looks Cas I flewed,” Dean giggled.

 

“About time you grew up there Clarence,” Snarked Meg, who promptly walked off.

 

Castiel ignored her. Meg would know there was something up. He would have typically been over with a bottle of wine, talking and catching up.

 

Instead, he held on to the little boy and ran, with Deans arms outstretched. Other pups heard the commotion and came out of their cabins. One by one, they followed, and they had a trail of pups behind them: Fairy's and Disney princesses, superheroes, and emergency workers. The adults stopped what they were doing laughing at the sight.

 

They came to the kitchen door of the Clan house, and Ellen peered out at the long line in surprise.

 

“Okay, monkeys go sit. Jo, bring milk and cookies. It looks like our little Batman found friends.

 

Castiel put Dean down, and the little boy went around making sure all his friends had cookies. Chatting and giggling the pups had a great time.

 

“Should you not be working Castiel?” Ellen asked smirking at the Alpha.

 

“I am Ell." Castiel grinned. "I'm looking after the younger members of the clan,”

 

“Well, if the monkey keeps bringing his friends around, I better bake more cookies,”

 

Dean was giggling and whispering to the crowd. The small pups ran over to the flower beds and pulled up different coloured forna. Dean knocked on the kitchen door, and one by one, the puppies said thank you and handing Ellen a flower.

 

“That pup of yours is sweet, it's endearing,” Andrea remarked, standing watch.

 

Gabriel came over, and Dean screamed. “Hide your cookies he pinched them,” The pups all ran at the Beta and pulled him over. Gabriel grinned and tickled them. Sam and Dean sat on the top and laughed.

 

Parents of tired pups came to take their children home. Sam held on to Gabriel and Dean had his thumb in his mouth. Castiel picked him up, and the little boy nuzzled under his chin.

 

“Hey, buddy I have a present for you.” Gabriel smiled at the tired pup.

 

“What’s that Uncle Gabey,” asked Dean yawning.

 

Gabriel pulled out a fluffy Batman blanket and a tatty brown teddy bear,”

 

Dean gasped and hugged them. “Fank you,”

 

“Your most welcome buddy,”

 

Castiel sat down with the little boy, who curled around his legs, his thumb in his mouth stroking his blanket.

 

“Dee you wanna watch cartoons?” Sam asked his big brother.

 

“Yeah please,”

 

Gabriel put the T.V on until it was dinner time, the boys lost in Scooby-do and their friends.

 

After dinner, Charlie came around. “Hey, I don’t know you,” frowned Sam,

 

“My names Charlie, I’m an Omega, and I work for Castiel.”

 

“My names Sammy, I like cookies, and playing outside.”

 

“Fun times. I need to talk with Castiel, and then I need to see Dean,”

 

“Why?” Hazel eyes blinked back at her.

 

Gabriel looked down at the little boy. "Sammy, why the inquisition?"

 

“Charlie wants Cassie and Dee,”

 

“Charlies our friend. I promise you can trust her Sammy,”

 

Sam squinted at the Omega and shrugged, “Okay.”

 

“You need to see me, Charlie?” Castiel asked, with his arms full of Dean.

 

“Dean I forgot to ask what books would you like to look at tomorrow?” Bobby came over, and the little boy ran off to the library with the older man.

 

Castiel heaved a sigh of relief, “Right best go, while he’s distracted.”

 

“Clingy babe?”

 

“Yes, very,” Castiel nodded and they walked to his office.

 

Charlie closed the door and sat on the chair near the desk. “Meg put in a call when you were all superheroes. Kudos to you by the way,”

 

Charlie placed the recorder down on the desk. “Let me hear this, alone please?”

 

“I can, but none of this is your fault. We don’t blame you, never heard a bad word about you, Castiel,”

 

“Dean was fed storeys of how abhorrent I was that they could sell him to me. That I would let the kids be sold and do nothing about it. That little boy was terrified of me, Charlie. I don’t want anyone to think I am that persona that I could harm little kids.”

 

“Yes, Deans attached to you. You can’t be all bad, then can you?”

 

They heard running feet, and green eyes appeared at the door.

 

“Dean sweetheart you need to knock at my door before you enter,”

 

“I dose?” Dean looked vex.

 

“Yes sweetie, can you do that for me?”

 

“I can. Is Charlie coming now? Sammy said she was here to see me?”

 

“Charlie has come over to help you shop online. This way you can buy what you need without going to the mall.”

 

Deans eyes lit up. “Charlie, are you, my friend?”

 

“I am, Batman, let's go,” Charlie held out her hand, and they walked away.

 

Castiel shut the door and this time turned the key. Knowing the little boys were occupied, but he did not want to risk them walking in while he was listening to Meg's tape. With shaking hands, he turned the recorder to face him and pressed play.

 

 

**_> < “Hey, yeah he’s babysitting the brat now. Look the kid loves Batman I’ll go to the store and grab some stuff. The kids stupid he won’t know I’m leading him into a trap. I can give him a cookie knock him out and be out of here before anyone raises the alarm. I will try and get Clarence to catch up on old times; the kid seems attached. I’ll integrate myself, make sure he sees me as a friend, if he thinks Cas likes me then he won't suspect anything. Look, Gordon, I know what I’m doing. Got the info on the kids, didn’t I? Think I can handle one brat. Yeah, call you again.” ><_ **

 

 

Dean and Charlie sat and giggled looking through clothes that he would like to purchase. They heard an almighty crash, and Dean leapt into the air. Scrambling off the couch, he zipped up-stairs, and Charlie heard a door slam.

 

“What the?” Charlie glanced around puzzled.

 

Gabriel jumped up from the couch. “I need to talk with my brother, go and see if Dean's alright?” Gabriel growled, watching the chaos.

 

Charlie rushed into the kitchen and found Jo and updated her. “I don’t know Dean so well, can you help?”

 

“Let’s go,” The women dashed upstairs, and Jo peered in Deans room but panicked when she could not find him. They looked in Gabriel and Castiel’s bedroom's but had no luck.

 

“I don’t get it; he should be up here.” The girls kept searching, meanwhile, Gabriel was knocking on the office door demanding entrance.

 

Castiel opened it and looked like he was one minute from going whole Alpha. His eyes were flashing red. The wall had a dent in it when he had thrown the now broken paperweight.

 

“Meg, she has no clue, that we guessed she is the mole. Was going to try and talk about the good old days and then get Dean, drug him and take him away,”

 

Gabriel listened to the tape and rang Jody to come straight away. The Beta called Benny who was on duty at the gatehouse.

 

"I don't get it, Cassie, why do they want Dean so badly?"

 

"That terrifies me, Gabe, I have no clue,"

 

“We need to find Dean he ran off,”

 

“What do you mean he ran off,” Growled Castiel.

 

“Calm Cassie, he went upstairs, but you need to find him.”

 

The girls saw the state of their Alpha and stepped aside. Castiel rushed to his room and closed the door. He could smell Deans panic, knew where his boy was. So, he sat on the bed and faced his closet.

 

“Dean baby don’t be scared. I was mad at Meg. Do you know who she is my sweet boy? You were so brave today when you ran into her. Never said anything to her; she has no clue that you recognised her.”

 

Castiel heard a shuffle, and little fingers peeked out of the closet.

 

“I need to talk to you. I will be busy finding the children. I want you to speak with Jody and Bal again. But Bobby, Garth and Charlie they want to take care of you. I will show you the people who you can trust baby."

 

Castiel saw a little more of his boy and smiled. “I want to spend time with you in the evening’s catching up. At the weekends we can go on a picnic, a walk in the woods, maybe the zoo.”

 

The door opened slowly, and Dean crawled out. Castiel slipped down to the floor, and the little boy sat in his lap.

 

“You were so cross,”

 

“I know baby; I forget you can feel it,” Castiel ran his fingers through Deans hair knowing it soothed the boy.

 

“Do you feel better?”

 

“I do, but the wall as a hole in it,” Castiel chuckled.

 

“Dose you need to sit on the naughty boy's chair?” Dean squinted at him.

 

Castiel heard a snort behind him, but he ignored it. “I will get in trouble from Mrs Ellen; we should not throw glass objects it was wrong of me,”

 

“Cas,”

 

“Yeah, baby?”

 

“Will Uncle Gabe be put in the naughty boy's chair for taking the cookies and spying on us?”

 

Castiel tossed his head back and laughed. He heard a muffled _‘Hey no fair,’_

 

Dean giggled. “You make a better Robin Cas; Uncle Gabey is the Joker he’s naughty,”

 

“Let’s go face the music. I need to fix what I broke. And you young pup need to finish shopping,”

 

Emerald eyes flickered up, and Dean sighed. “You promise me you, okay?”

 

“I promise sweetie now, come on,” Castiel hung the little boy upside down, and he giggled and laughed.

 

They both ended up downstairs. Dean back with Charlie and Ellen who had waited for Castiel. Ellen Smirked.

 

“That hole needs fixing, and the glass cleaned up, or it will be the naughty chair for you,”

 

 “Hey, Mrs Ellen, I finished. And Charlie said I could open all the parcels,”

 

“I have a treat for you, Dean, come with me, you to Sammy,”

 

The little boys ran to the kitchen and sat at the table. Ellen cut small pieces of pie up and gave them to the boys. Charlie watched as the boys tasted the treat for the first time.

 

Sam tried some and hummed. “This nice fank you,”

 

Then it was Deans turn. The buttery pastry sang on his tongue, the tangy apple and cinnamon exploded on his taste buds. The little boy gobbled it up. The women loved the look of pure delight on his innocent face.

 

“Mrs Ellen, that’s my most favourite in the world.”

 

“There are lots of different kinds of pie, Dean,” Charlie told him.

 

“They are?”

 

“Yes honey, if your good I will have to make more,”

 

“Yeah, this is the best Sammy, me likes pie,”

 

“I likes cookies better,” Sam grinned.

 

Gabriel laughed and ruffled the boy's hair. “Me to Sammy,”

 

“I think we found Deans favourite food, Castiel.” Ellen laughed.

 

“Good, he deserves to be happy,” Castiel was so lost and forlorn.

 

“Charlie, Jo take these monkeys for a bath,”

 

“Yay bath time, we have toys, Dee,” Sam shouted and ran off towards the bathroom. Dean followed his brother, running after him.

 

“They need to be in bed; I don’t want them to see this happen,”

 

“I’ll read them a story, son, don’t worry,” Bobby told the young Alpha.

 

The boys were packed off to bed, and Bobby read them a story of dragons. Sam was soon fast asleep, but Dean felt strange. Knowing he could not go down, he went to Gabriel’s room, which faced some of the cabins. Looking out, he saw Jody, and other people taking that vole away.

 

 

XxXxXxXxXx

 

 

Meanwhile, Castiel went out; Benny had taken his men and surrounded Megs cabin. They all had weapons on them. The other clan members had locked up and closed doors, some leaving for the night.

 

Jody drove onto the compound with her deputy Donna Hanscom. They had a van to take prisoners away. Donna had her police dog called Kenzo who whined wanting in on the action.

 

Gabriel and Castiel got the go-ahead, and they knocked on Meg's door. Taking some time, the woman opened the door. Meg was wearing a short black leather dress with a red corset. Knee-high black boots and a silver purse draped over her shoulder.

 

“Clarence I was coming around to see you, catch up on old times,”

 

Castiel looked Meg over. She was dressing for seduction and provocation.  Knowing he did not care for a woman. Why would she even try?

 

Castiel cleared his throat, trying to hold back his Alpha. “Meg, it’s come to my attention that you intend to harm the children in my care. Not only that, but you work for the people that are involved in a child slavery ring that’s running rampant in my state at present.”

 

Meg snorted. “Wow Clarence, getting all preceptive suddenly. The team's been running for years. The reason we run the ring in Texas is that you’re too stupid to notice.”

 

“Megan, there are a lot of people who would like to talk to you. But remember this, an eight-year-old beat you. You all thought him stupid, treated him like crap; that was your first and last mistake.”

 

“That little kid will be back into our hands and be fucking strung up. You can’t protect the brat forever.”

 

Castiel grabbed hold of Meg and held her up by her throat. The woman tried to get free gasping and clawing at the Alphas hands. His eyes were crimson, and his shirt ripped as the muscles expanded under them. A loud growl tore from his jaws.

 

“Lay one paw on Dean and Sam, or any other child in my care, and you won't live to see another day. Oh, and you were a fucking shit, friend.”

 

Castiel threw her ten feet, and she landed by Donnas' feet. Kenzo barked and snarled his teeth snapping into thin air.

 

Donna was glancing up at the window and waving at the little boy. Dean was waving back.

 

“Get that fucking dog off me, you bitch,” Meg yelled.

 

“Sorry did you say somethin, dam fly buzzin around my ear,”

 

Jody tried to fight back laughter. “Megan Master’s I’m arresting you on the abduction and attempted abduction, of Dean and Sam Winchester. The attempted poisoning of Dean Winchester.”

 

“What I never did any fucking thing,” Meg shouted.

 

“Oh, Meg, you never liked me. I told you when you ran off with my girlfriend; I would get you, guess what bitch? I got you,” Charlie growled her eyes Omega yellow.

 

“Fuck…”

 

“Oh, Meg,” Gabriel tutted,” Never knew when to shut your trap. Charlie's in full Omega mode, she's protecting the pups. I would keep that flap of yours closed love because not even Cassie could pull her off you.”

 

Meg's eyes went wide and stared at Charlie and shut up. Jody cuffed her and pulled her toward the van, shoving her in headfirst.

 

“I will see Dean first thing, get some rest. Come, Donna, we have paperwork,”

 

“Yes, love. Hush now Kenzo. Sorry, you did not get a nip may be back at the station,”

 

Gabriel was talking Charlie down, and Castiel looked up at the window where Dean was watching.

 

“I think when Jody, Bal and Jess have seen to Dean and Sammy. I need to go and see Missouri,”

 

Gabriel saw the little boy watching out of the upstairs window. “Yes, good idea big brother,”

 

Benny came forward. “I’m on duty tonight Alpha; you can sleep safely." The large man turned to one of his men. "Adam guard Megs hut I want to go through it tomorrow.”

 

“Sure, boss man,”

 

Castiel put Dean back to bed and had a shower. Setting his alarm early as they had a busy day ahead. Finding he was not that upset over Meg; all he cared about was his boys. He needed Dean to help find those children and get his state sorted out. Dropping to sleep, he did not know anything until the alarm when off the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not sure how to set up the phone call... I need to look that up. My office has been playing up and not saving. I have no clue why. I wrote a lot last night always the case take morphine no sleep, so maybe more mistakes than normal. I don't mind people pointing them out as long as their nice about it. 
> 
> Thanks for your love and support. I truly value your comments and suggestions it makes my night and day.


	10. Adventures of the Mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is not in the best of moods and takes it out on Dean. Little Dean runs away and he hides. The clan try and find him but its Castiel that tracks him down. The Tree that Deans in, his tipping over the ravine, will Castiel get to him in time????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning (Tissues and Soundproof room needed.)

The boys were up and dressed by eight. Gabriel came and got Sam.

 

“We’re going on a trip; we'll meet you at the hospital, Cassie.”

 

“Why can’t I come?” Dean asked, looking woeful.

 

Gabriel ruffled Deans hair. “Buddy, you have to stay here okay?”

 

“I wanna come wiv you, Uncle Gabey,” Pleaded Dean getting upset.

 

“No, Dee, Gabey said this is my treat you can’t come,” Sam huffed, folding his arms.

 

Deans bottom lip trembled, and he ran upstairs.

 

Gabriel watched the Dean go and raised his eyebrow at his boy. “Sammy, you have to be nice to your brother. Remember what we talked about?”

 

“But you said this trip was for me?” Sam sniffed, rubbing his eyes.

 

“I know buddy, but you made Dean sad,”

 

“I never mean to make my Dee sad,” Sam declared turning his puppy dog eyes on his friend.

 

“Let’s go; maybe we will find Dean something. But you must say sorry when we get home,”

 

“I will,” Sam nodded sombrely.

 

“Sorry to leave you with this mess, Cassie,”

 

“I’ll go find him, Jody and Bal will be here soon,”

 

Castiel’s head throbbed, and his heart ached. The younger Alpha knew he should have delegated the task to someone else. But he was bull-headed at times. Dean was under the covers, so he whipped them off.

 

“Come on Dean; we don’t have time for tantrums today,”

 

Castiel heard the doorbell and knew his friends where here.

 

“Dean, we need you downstairs, now,”

 

Dean glared; the little boy narrowed his eyes at the Alpha.

 

“I don’t wanna,”

 

“Well, you’re going to, now come on. I have a busy day ahead.”

 

Dean got off the opposite side of the bed and went downstairs, ignoring the wolf. Saying hello to Jody and Bal, sat with his blankie on the couch and put his thumb in his mouth for a semblance of comfort.

 

“Dean honey you okay?” Asked Jody who was feeling the pup’s forehead.

 

The little boy sniffed and shrugged. “Maybe we should leave this today Cassie, we have Meg it can wait,” Bal told his friend looking on with concern.

 

“No, he can start talking and tell us what he knows. Deans the key to all this that’s why Meg wanted to take him away,”

 

Deans eyes flickered over to Castiel, and the little boy seemed to shrink into himself a little.

 

“Don’t you think you're putting too much on Dean? He’s a baby Castiel,” Jody’s motherly instincts seeped out wanting to protect the small boy.

 

“Deans not a baby he’s eight and needs to start acting like it,” Castiel growled, marching across the room towards his office.

 

Dean pulled out his thumb with a pop, getting up he placed his teddy and blanket neatly on the red chair in the corner. Then went into the kitchen, to see if he could find Mrs Ellen.

 

“You needs any help?”

 

“No sweetie, are you feeling okay?”

 

“I dunno, feel sniffy,”

 

Jody walked in and sat with Dean on her knee. “I think he’s coming down with something do you have everything you need?”

 

“I’ll get Jo to pick some ice pops up, but other than that we have everything,”

 

“Dean buddy, I see you’re not feeling too well,” Remarked Bal, “I will come back another day okay?”

 

“Sure Mr Bal,”

 

“See you later; I have a meeting,”

 

“I need to get back to the station, Dean see you soon, feel better,”

 

Dean nodded, “Yeah, can I see your doggy again?”

 

Jody smiled. “I’ll get Donna to bring Kenzo over; the pups would love to see the police cars,”

 

Gabriel came back with Sam, and they ate a light lunch. Ellen did not want them being sick with the shots they would be receiving. Castiel had kept away but came back when it was time to visit the doctors.

 

“Take my hand, Sammy, let’s roll,”

 

Castiel held out his hand for Dean. But Dean shook his head and walked next to Gabriel and his little brother. They got to the small hospital and went it. Holding four beds for minor illness and equipped for minor emergencies.

 

“Hello, boys, nice to see you today. Dean, you not feeling great puppy?” Jessica asked in concern.

 

Castiel rolled his eyes; arms crossed he huffed, “Dean’s fine stop fussing,”

 

Jessica turned to Sam. “Sammy with me. Dean, you can play until we’ve finished,”

 

Dean did not feel like playing his head hurt, and he felt sleepy. His nose snuffled and itched. The little boy sat by his Alpha and kept quiet. Knowing how to do that, not too attract attention to himself.

 

Castiel saw how Dean was acting, how his boy was slowly reverting inside. The wolf had no idea, how to bridge that gap and fix what he'd broken. His heart sank, and his lousy mood soured even more.

 

Sammy came out with tears in his eyes, and a sucker grasped firmly in his tiny paws.

 

“You were such a brave boy buddy, so proud of you,” Gabriel sat the little boy on his knee.

 

“Dean sweetie your turn,” Castiel got up and followed them into the small clinic.

 

Dean did not like the smell and was unsure about what was going on. No one had explained to him.

 

“I need to weigh and measure you sweetie,” Dean was weighed and measured. Jess gave him a sticker for being a great boy.

 

“I think you can start eating more, and I will send some special milkshakes to help to gain a little more weight. You're doing so well Dean,” Jessica smiled, she had a soft spot for hazel and green eyes.

 

“Mrs Ellen made a pie it was my most favourite,”

 

“Was it good?”

 

“Yeah,”

 

“Can we get on with this Jessica there are places I need to be,”

 

Jessica glanced over at the Alpha and was not impressed. “You can go if you like Castiel, no one’s asking you to stay,”

 

“I’ll stay,” Mumbled the older wolf.

 

Jessica picked Dean up and popped him on the gurney. “Now I need to give you injections so that you won’t get sick. Did you want to lay down, so you don’t see them?”

 

Dean nodded and hid his head. Slight sniffles rose.

 

“Frist one baby,”

 

Dean screamed as Jessica worked. Castiel’s heart broke; he tried to take the boys hand.

 

“No, you hate me leave me, why did you not say they would hurt,” Dean cried out.

 

“The last one baby I promise,” Jessica was fuming at her Alpha, not telling Dean what was going on, not helping the boy, she would have words.

 

Dean kicked Castiel in the chest and screamed even louder.

 

“Dean you’re a bad boy now stop this nonsense you need your shots. Sammy was a brave boy stop acting like a baby,”

 

Dean leapt off the table and ran out of the room. “How dare you Alpha, not telling Dean what was going to happen. You need to prepare a child, like Dean. How you’ve treated him since you came is a disgrace.”

 

“Don’t you speak to me like that,” Castiel growled.

 

“Someone’s got to," Jessica yelled.

 

Gabriel stalked in and faced his big brother. "I have no clue what’s crawled up your ass today, but it stops. Dean ran out, and we need to find him,”

 

“Dean would have gone home; I need to get to a meeting,” With that Castiel slipped away.

 

“Jess I will search for Dean, and then I’m going to kick my brother’s lily-white ass,”

 

“Let me know if he got home safe. The pups may be feeling a little cranky with the shots. Soup and couch time will help,”

 

“Sure, Jess, let me go find my nephew.” With that, Gabriel picked Sam up and hurried back to the clan house.

 

Gabriel was fuming; he'd never seen his big brother lose it like that and never with a child. Doing that with Dean was a disaster. He had heard that Dean refused to help this morning, but if the poor boy had felt unwell what did they expect? Plus, the little boy had watched the entire light show last night, the pup was going to be scared.

 

Sitting Sam down in the living area, Gabriel rushed into the kitchen. “Ellen, did Dean come back this way?”

 

Ellen dried her hands on a dishtowel, “No, why?”

 

Gabriel told her about Castiel and how Dean had run away. “I found his teddy and blanket on the red chair Gabe. Why would he think they needed to go on there?”

 

Gabriel groaned. “My stupid brother called him a bad boy; maybe he thought they were bad I don’t know. I’m going to look for him. Can you watch Sammy?”

 

“Yes, please find him, Gabe,”

 

Gabriel ran out of the house and searched, but he could not find the boy. Dean had often wandered into the forest. Though told not to adventure out of the house without anyone, Dean would get in trouble, but back he would go again. The little boy knew this part well and could be hiding anywhere.”

 

“Did you find Dee, Gabey?” Uttered a worried Sam, asking with watery eyes,

 

“No baby, we need to call a search party. Can you to be a good boy and stay in the house for me?”

 

“Yeah. Can I watch the T.V please?”

 

“Let me put that on for you buddy,”

 

With Sam settled, Gabriel pushed the alarm alerting all adults to come to the main house. The shrill ringing pierced the quiet summers afternoon, waking up the wolfs and got them running. Bess brought the smaller children to the hall, like duckling’s waddling behind her. Cars pulled up, and all entrance to the compound was closed and were double guarded.

 

Gabriel got on the radio to Cain to tell him the problem, and the groundsman set out to track the little boy. The Beta walked out to a crowd of people and brought out his megaphone. Though wolfs had an acute sense of hearing, Gabriel wanted to make sure everyone heard him.

 

“We have a missing pup; Dean ran off from the hospital. Dean could be sick, but also knows this part of the forest well.”

 

“How long has he been missing Gabriel?” Asked Clell a serious-looking Alpha. 

 

“An hour now, this is not like Dean. He’s Wolf blind, so can’t read any warnings. My worry is he'll stumble on the ravine or the paths to the mountains. We need to find him,”

 

The search began, a station was started, with radios, and maps of the area that could be ticked off. Many begun searching for the little boy in the forest — the others around the cabins and the compound itself. Omegas and Betas started a cookout.

 

“Have you got hold of Castiel?” asked Bess, who was minding the pups with some of the other parents.”

 

“No, but he’s in a world of trouble when he gets home.” Gabriel looked around. “I think we need to build better facilities for incidents like this. A large meeting hall would be so much better."

 

“When it’s all died down, and we get Dean back, we can put plans forward. Now keep trying that dumbass brother of yours,” Bess winked.

 

Garth came in with a tray of veggies for the pups and kissed Bess on the forehead. “Castiel will be in for a shock when he does come back. He loves that little boy, don’t forget that,”

 

“Then why do what he did?” Gabriel rubbed at his tired face.

 

“When the wall starts to fall, inevitably you will take your frustration out on the people you care about. This time he picked the wrong person. Castiel’s lost his best friend, found the entire state he’s been running is overrun with people who want to rip the heart right out. Our Alpha feels at fault that he's let every one of us down.”

 

“It's not his fault,” Gabriel whispered.

 

“No, but have you told him that? Your young, wolves live a long time. And, you have found mates in pups, that are what sixteen years your senior? Castiel is the youngest Alpha in history to take over a state, and you are the youngest second. We all support you, but we are here to help. Lean on us, that’s what a clan is for,”

 

“Damn Garth, you’re going to be my new advisor, when this is over, come and see me. You talk more sense than I’ve heard in a long time,”

 

“Go search for Dean and find our wayward chieftain,”

 

Meanwhile, Castiel had got into his car; his chest was tight like a vice, tears streaming down his face. _‘Stupid wolf, stupid, stupid.’_

 

Pulling up at Missouri’s house, she was waiting at the door her arms folded, tapping her inpatient foot on the stoop.

 

“Boy, you’re in a world of trouble,”

 

Castiel fell into the older woman’s arms and sobbed. “What the fuck did I do, Miss, to my poor boy. I abandon him like that dick of a father. Like everyone had my whole life, I never wanted this job, wanted to go to college.”

 

Missouri handed the Alpha tissues; all she could see was a terrified pup.

 

“Castiel, you take everything on yourself; the weight of the world rests on your shoulders. You have a clan, delegate tasks.”

 

“Dean, Sammy, the pups, what else is going on that I’m blind to?”

 

“I don’t know love, but I will tell you this, we will find out and stop them. Texas will be so tight not even Santa himself will be able to fly into our territory without our knowledge.”

 

Castiel laughed through snot and tears. “Dean, he’s my mate, my soul-mate?"

 

“Yes, Sam and Gabriel are mates, though they don’t have the connection you and Dean do.”

 

“I can feel him, Dean he’s in so much pain, confused can’t understand. I-I hurt my mate, my baby boy,”

 

“We all make mistakes, and you will never do this again. Never take your anger out on anyone, not even Dean. Walk away, come back later when your head's clear. My advice, take it or leave it but it's done me well over the last hundred years or so.”

 

Missouri’s phone rang, and she went to answer it. “Yes, I will send him back Gabriel. I agree, talk soon,”

 

“Castiel, Deans, missing, and they can’t find him. You’re the only one that can track him. Go pup get your mate back.”

 

“What! Fuck if he gets hurt because of me,” Castiel scrambled to his feet, wringing his hands.

 

“Find him Castiel I have a strange feeling; we need to get to him before the enemy does,”

 

 

XxxXxxXx

 

 

Dean ran, fast like the wind. He could not understand why his Alpha had said those things to him. Feeling the pain, the man was in, the red lights flashing in his head. _‘Maybe if I go away, he will feel better,’_ Thought the little boy. Coming to a steep hill, he peered around and saw three men he did not like the look of.  There were messing about at the bottom of the deep ravine. So, Dean climbed a tree and watched, hearing their bitter words.

 

 

XxxxXxXxx

 

 

Castiel drove so fast; saw blue lights flash behind him but took no notice. Screeching passed the gatehouse; the guards recognised their Alphas car and opened the barriers for him. Castiel came to a sudden halt, dust and gravel spitting into the turbulent air.

 

Gabriel ran over as his big brother stepped away from his car and he thumped his fist in his face. Castiel fell back and landed on his ass, in the dirt.

 

“How dare, you treat, Dean like that. Any pup for that matter. Deans gone brother and could be hurt. You don’t deserve to be that boy’s guardian. Don’t want to be a parent give Dean up and let Bobby and Ellen have him. I never knew I would be looking after a four-year-old at the age of twenty-three, but that’s life Cassie,”

 

Castiel’s eyes were wide, he was shocked, his mild-mannered brother was in a rage, and did not blame him.

 

“I’m sorry Gabe, I-I should have got help. Missouri’s right I tried to carry the burden by myself. I took my anger and frustration out on a little boy who’s known nothing but abuse and sadness. I called him a bad boy Gabe; he’s not. Deans my good boy, my baby and now the fucking enemy is out there and, God this is all my fault. The state is wrecked because of me,” Castiel held his head in his hands and started to cry, broken sobs rang out into the clear evening.

 

Gabriel sat down near his brother and held him. “No, you've done your best, Cassie, come on. We can do this, together, this time okay big brother,”

 

The other clan members were shocked at Gabriel’s temper and how Castiel viewed the mess. But they vowed to help more, never realising what the young Alpha and Beta had been going through. But first, they needed to get Dean back home safe.

 

“They’re our mates Gabe, though Dean is my soul-mate. I can feel him; I can track him. I need people with me. My baby is scared, his hearts beating so fast.”

 

“Guys, we need a team to go with Castiel, bring medical supplies, food, blankets.”

 

“I’m with you boy, tracking wolfs ain’t no different than animals,” Bobby grunted, getting his bag.

 

Donna was standing near them with Kenzo having pulled up next to Castiel's car.

 

“Can he pick up Deans sent Donna,” Ellen asked, hoping to help.

 

“Yes, have you something of the pups?”

 

Ellen, who had been listening ran in the house for Deans blanket and Teddy. “Here he will need them, but let Kenzo sniff these,”

 

Castiel’s eyes went soft when he saw his boys’ comforts. “You ready Alpha?" Donna questioned. "We best go the lights, not on our side,”

 

The line of wolfs trekked through the forest. Cain joined them and informed the clan Dean had gone towards the ravine. They hurried their pace when they received that information.

 

“That boy sure does know how to tread lightly,” Kenzo sniffed around a tree, and Bobby went over to investigate. There was a scratched line in one of the tree trunks. Walking a couple of metres, the older wolf looked around, and another tree had the same marks.

 

‘ _Clever little puppy.’_ “Alpha, Dean’s marked the trees, see the lines.”

 

“That’s how he never gets lost?” Castiel gawked in astonishment.

 

Cain scratched his head. “Well I never, he will be taking over my job before long,”

 

They searched for trees with the imprint of lines. The terrane started ascending. “Dean's heading uphill, to the top of the ravine. It’s near the edge of Devils Creek.” Cain pointed out.

 

“Damn it; he can’t read the warning signs. Why didn’t I get him started at school?” Growled Castiel, beating himself up.

 

Bobby pulled Castiel to a full stop. “Boy, you can’t keep blaming yourself for every tiny mistake, or issue that happens,"

 

“I want to find my boy; I can’t even think of what could happen,”

 

“Then don’t. Dean knows what he’s doing. That kid had to survive Castiel, don’t give up on him yet.”

 

“Never,” Growled the Alpha walking forward with a determined gleam in his azure gaze.

 

They spread out on the top of the ravine, and searched, for hidden caves and nooks. Some of the clan walked to the lower edge to make sure the boy had not fallen.

 

“Alpha, it seems we’ve got intruders, litter and the remains of a fire near the bottom.”

 

“Clell, we need a team, but the lights are getting dimmer. They could be anywhere.”

 

“I’ll call Benny to get back-up, we can’t get down unless we backtrack half an hour that way,” Clell pointed to the east.

 

“Thanks, Clell we need to make sure all our families are safe tonight,” Castiel told the wolf, seeping his eyes around the silent landscape.

 

“Let’s get going, those with me, walk this way,” Clell held his hand up.

 

“Have a rest Cassie, see if you can feel him,” Gabriel suggested handing his brother a bottle of water.

 

Castiel could feel Dean. The pup appeared calmer. But in the background sluggish and angry. Tipping the bottle back, he drank and splashed some over his heated head. Looking up in the tree, he caught a flash of red, squinting, he grinned.

 

“Uncle Gabriel, have you got Deans, teddy and blanket with you?”

 

Castiel pointed up at the tree. The problem they had was the tree overhung Devils Creek, and the drop would kill anyone if they fell. Gabriel swiftly pointed silently to the others to form a protection around half of the tree, so if the boy did happen to fall, they would catch him.

 

“I do, Cassie, they're waiting for our little boy to come back home, so he can snuggle with them,”

 

“If Dean was here…I want to tell him how sorry I am, for not seeing he was feeling-” Castiel thought of a word that Dean would understand, "Yukky this morning and trying to get him to talk. That the shots would hurt. I did something silly. When you feel, hot and mad inside, and your fit to burst, ready to explode, you should walk away. Not shout at the people you love the most. I love Dean and Sammy and Gabriel, my family. I never told Dean or Sammy, and that was silly of me. If Dean were here, I would hold him and never let him go.”

 

They heard the tree, shake and snuffle, “Alpha I’m stuck,”

 

Castiel was on his feet, quit as a flash climbing the tree.

 

“Cassie, it's not strong enough for you, come back down,” Yelled Gabriel.

 

“No, I need to get Dean,” Bellowed the Alpha. The tree creaked, and a branched snapped falling to the ground below. They had not had much rain, and everything was brittle and dry. Near the top, the branch was bending towards the dreaded ravine.

 

“Sweetheart, can you climb down to me?” Castiel was sweating, his heart in his mouth. Trying not to shake, he had never been so scared in his life. 

 

“No, I-I can’t,” Cried Dean, tears dampening his pale cheeks.

 

“Baby, please, grab my hand,” Castiel tried to push forward and not put his weight on the dry, branch's, but they bellowed. He was closing his eyes, sending up a prayer. “Please,” Castiel begged the little boy.

 

“I’m scared,” Dean whimpered.

 

“Baby boy I'm also scared,” Castiel admitted.

 

“But you’re an Alpha they never get scared.”

 

“Baby when I heard you'd run away and people could take you from me, then I was petrified. I would give my life for you Dean Winchester,”

 

“No,” Dean shouted, moving slightly and the tree creaked, and the branches bent.

 

“Dean, please stay still,” Castiel was frantic, could feel red leak into his eyes.

 

“I wanna be a Novak, like you and Uncle Gabey. John was a Winchester,”

 

“I promise when we get down, you can be a Novak, but baby this tree is not safe,”

 

Suddenly, the branch cracked and split, sending its arms clattering down the ravine below. Dean screamed, and Castiel pushed forward and caught Dean by the arm. The little boy was now dangling above the deep gorge and jagged rocks.

 

“Alpha, I’m falling,” Dean wailed in fright.

 

“No, I will always catch you, Dean Novak,” Castiel’s Alpha came out in full force. He was managing to pull the boy up through the brittle canopy and not caring if he got scratched, pulling his boy to his chest.

 

“Fuck Cassie do you have him?” Shouted Gabriel, a tremble in his tone.

 

“Yes, but I need you guys to get blankets, I will have to drop him. We can’t both get back down safely,”

 

“On, it Alpha,”

 

The team had been watching and saw the Alphas incredible reflexes catching the little boy when he fell. Now they scrambled with blankets forming a net so when he did drop, they could catch Dean.

 

Castiel’s adrenaline pupped through his body, but he tried to calm down and keep the gruff tone out of his voice.

 

“Dean baby listen. I will lower you down, and then you will fall. They will catch you, I promise, but it’s the only way down. I know you don’t trust me, please puppy,”

 

Dean nodded at his Alpha. “Okay Alpha,”

 

“Your one of the bravest wolfs I know, Dean Novak. This is what we’re going to do. I will break the branches and lower you down. Then I need you to close your eyes. Uncle Gabe and your family will be ready,”

 

“Dee as a family?” Gasped the astonished boy his fevered eyes bright.

 

“Yes, sweetheart. There are a lot of people that love you and want to make sure you and Sammy stay safe. Now hang on to my neck tight while I do this task,”

 

Dean nodded. “Alpha, my head bangs, and my nose are blocked. My tummy feels all fuzzy.”

 

Castiel felt with his cheek against the boy’s forehead; he was hot, clammy and pale. “My poor boy, we will get you back home soon, then we can make you feel a little less yukky,”

 

“’ K, I can do that,”

 

“Gabe, I need to break branches watch out below.”

 

“Go ahead Alpha all is clear,” Gabriel yelled back.

 

Dean had his hands around the Alphas neck. Castiel held tight to the spindly branches, pushing hard with his feet clearing the way so he could drop his boy without him snagging on a branch on the way down.

 

Castiel kissed his boy's sweaty hair. “Now remember close your eyes and think of all the nice places we can go on the weekend.”

 

“I wanna go to the zoo,” Sniffed the little boy. "Please,"

 

“I can take you and Sammy, when you feel better,” Castiel gently kissed his forehead and hugged the little boy.

 

“No, just you and me Cas,”

 

Castiel hummed and nodded his head in agreement. “I think it would be nice to spend time together and bond. Okay, let’s get you ready." Castiel lifted Dean and lowered him down. “Keep your eyes closed baby.”

 

Dean was crying silently and closed his eyes. “On the count of three, two, one,” And Castiel let his boy go.

 

“We have him, Cassie,” The cheer went up, and the Alpha gingerly climbed back down.

 

They had Dean wrapped in a blanket and gave him hot soup. By now the light was dim and night had started to fall. Castiel picked the little boy up and carried him back home. When they came to the clearing, everyone cheered again. The Alpha handed his boy off to Jessica whom he apologised.

 

“Don’t worry Castiel, let me take him to the sickbay check him over. It looks like you need seeing to as well.”

 

“I’ll be okay, check Dean over first.”

 

“No arguments, with me now,” Jessica voiced sternly.

 

“Yes, ma’am,”

 

Castiel sat on the bed while Jess looked at Dean and gave him some medication. Changing his clothes and putting him in one of the hospital beds. Then she checked Castiel out, but all he had was a black eye and cuts and bruises.

 

“You can stay with him tonight; I want to keep a watch,”

 

Gabriel came with clean clothes and reported that Sam was fast asleep. Castiel climbed into the bed next to Dean and watched the boy. The young Alpha knew he was so close to losing him today. Castiel needed to make changes within his clan and start to care for his boy better. Mistakes of the past would stay in the past. But the people who were coming into his state to cause trouble would be met with the full force of the Novak clan. No one hurt his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will point put before Cas gets shouted at. This needed to happen. Castiel is young in wolf terms as its been stated. We still have no idea what happened to his parents. Castiel, has two children drop on his lap and the fact he feels responsible for the missing pups and the abuse of not only Dean but his mate. I truly feel Castiel believes he's at fault for how those boys were treated. Meg, wanting to halm those boys was the last straw that broke the camels back. Cas took it out on Dean, stupid he's a child and Gabriel had every right to hit him. Though Castiel will realise that changes need implementing and he can't tale on the world by himself. Dean for being eight is understanding but I hope it does not break the trust between them. Castiel has to realise he has family and people that love him. Even the strong need someone to lean on.


	11. Making Changes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Dean is sick. Castiel and Gabriel hold a meeting but they have some unexpected visitors. Sammy finds a problem with the house and helps make soup for his big brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mothers Day xxxx You're all Amazing xxx

The next morning Jessica examined Dean and suspected he had Wolf pox. Giving Castiel instructions, he took the pup home. The little boy had pink spots all over his arms, face and tummy.

 

“Cas. I climbed the tree, and I see three bad mens,”

 

“You did baby?” Castiel arched his eyebrow.

 

“Yes, they talked about, grabbing and, and maps,”

 

“Where they any lady’s?”

 

“No three mens. They smoked and smelled funny,”

 

“Benny and Clell were searching for them yesterday. But they have gone. I think they were after Meg because she vanished.”

 

“The vole?”

 

Castiel laughed. “Yes, baby the vole, but Aunt Jody and Aunt Donna have her in jail so she can’t harm us anymore. Do you need me to put more pink stuff on? Do you itch?”

 

“Feel sleepy. Can I watch the shows please?”

 

“What would you like to watch sweetie?”

 

“Them ones, about trees please.”

 

Castiel settled the pup on the couch and put one of the many natures show on, to help the put rest.

 

“Fank you,” Dean yawned and rubbed his eyes.

 

“Your welcome, baby. Dean I’m going to grab breakfast call if you need me,” Dean nodded, his attention on his show.

 

“How are you feeling honey?”  Ellen voiced when she saw her friend.

 

"Like I went five rounds in a boxing match. Not sure Dean will ever forgive me, but I don’t expect him to. I called a meeting, can you watch the boys today Ell?”

 

“Sammy can help me in the kitchen.”

 

“We going to make cookies?” Sam’s hazel eyes lit up.

 

“We're making soup and bread. But if your good you can have a cookie,”

 

“Yay, will the soup make my Dee better?”

 

“It will help,” Ellen told the little boy.

 

“Dean may be grumpy so let him watch his shows and rest, okay buddy?”

 

“Yeah Gabey I can look after my Dee,” Sam smiled, finishing his toast.

 

The two wolfs went outside and met with clan members. Benny, Garth, Clell and Adam were there. Bess had others with her, and Jo stood with Jessica and Missouri. They had erected a small podium so they could see Castiel and Gabriel.

 

Castiel felt overwhelmed with the turnout and stood tall, taking his place.

 

“Thank you for coming we have many matters to discuss. After what happened yesterday, I realised many problems needed discussing. I’ve become a somewhat surrogate parent to an eight-year-old, who also happens to be my soul-mate."

 

Castiel grabbed for a bottle of water sat on the podium. His throat tight, but he continued.

 

"Until Sammy and Dean tumbled into our clan, I thought things were running smoothly. I had no conceivable notion of what was happening under our snouts."

 

Castiel wiped at his mouth with his sleeve. Tiny beads of sweat glistened on his forehead. He was finding it hard to talk but forged on.

 

"Pups had gone missing, but other states had the same problem, we never for a moment figured it all started here in our state. I was a fool, thinking I could accomplish tasks by myself. It was not about myself being Alpha, you all know I am not a knothead, but I put all the burden upon myself and thought I could fix our problems."

 

"Keep going Cassie you’re doing great big bro," Gabriel encouraged him.

 

"My mother often scolded me for this, keeping my issues hidden so that they would become insurmountable. I would explode like a volatile volcano. Though I am young, I won’t drag her, name down into the gutter. So, for the first time, I will ask for help. Asking for help is not a slight on my part or a weakness. Together we can forge a safer state for our families. Each one of us has a responsibility, and I implore you to help me with this task."

 

Gabriel smacked his brother on the shoulder, and everyone clapped their hands.

 

“What Cassie said.” Everyone laughed. “I was joking; we need your help. First, we need more security. Benny's taking on new team members. He's helping train those who need it. Please if you know of anyone on the compound or the surrounding area that can help, notify Benny."

 

Gabriel looked out at the crowd and continued.

 

"The situation yesterday brought up flaws in the procedures. People needed to leave their children while we commenced the search. We need a safe place and a much better meeting hall. I have talked to Castiel, and he’s agreed. We will build a hall with relevant amenities. If you have any ideas, put them forward to Miss Bradbury. Charlie is also going to canvas everyone and put forward a plan for clan schools. But that will be a work in progress."

 

Castiel lent forward towards the microphone. “We will have people moving through the grounds from now on, and they will be armed. We need to keep the pups in the compound and not the forests. All points of entry are going will be monitored, but we have various terrane, and it will be a difficult task. Charlie is updating our security with cameras, and you will be issued with I.D cards.

 

Clell put his hand up, "What about guess Alpha,”

 

“Clell good question, at present, we’re going to be rolling out our I.D scheme to every person in the state. It will take time; it's not unlike a census; everyone’s background checked. I know this will cause some issues, but family and friends will not be allowed into the compound unless of a family emergency.”

 

“Good thinking Alpha, at least we can keep our pups safe,”

 

“Thank you, Clell. If any of you want to relocate, we will help with the costs. These are trying times, and though some implemented actions may seem severe to some of you. It's in our best interests until we capture our foe and help get the missing pups back,"

 

Sally Cole put her hand up, “Yes Sally,”

 

“I spoke to Bess; we are both trained teachers before we had our children. Maybe we can have a meeting point, where if the alarm goes off, we can take the pups. A temporary tent we can have erected. Get the pups acclimatised, set mini drills.”

 

Castiel felt a sense of elation that his people we're helping, and he felt a weight lift off his chest. “Can I give that task to you, Sally and Bess? Find out prices and, get back to me?”

 

“We can Alpha,” Sally and Bess nodded in unison.

 

Suddenly they heard feet slapping on the gravel, and two boys came in sight. The boys held their sides and panted.

 

“Castiel, Alpha, we came as fast as we could,”

 

“Tanner? River? Should you not be in school?” Castiel asked looking perturbed but on high alert none the less.

 

“No, sir, we had a morning exam and pops said we could get food from Mac Donald’s,” River told the crowd.

 

“Sir, my dad, knows it's fine,” Tanner's golden eyes reflected the sun.

 

“Tell me, boys, what’s going on?” Castiel asked with a note of urgency.

 

"We went to Macdonald's for food," Tanner told the crowd.

 

“I lined up, and Tan needed the restroom. He came out and got us a table. I saw these two men playing with the figures you get out of a Happy Meal. I thought it was weird.” River shook his head.

 

“I sat near the men and had a freaky vibe off them, but we had a pillar in the way,” Tanner added to the story.

 

“So, we started to eat, and we kinda listened. The men started talking about this kid who liked Batman. That Meg was going to get the brat and lead him into her trap, but the cops have her. Their boss was fuming.”

 

“I kinda know some of the stories sir with dad going to find Dean yesterday,” Tanner told them. “I like Dean and Sammy their great pups,”

 

“Anyway,” River continued. “The men said they could not get up Devils Creek it was too high, and they did not understand why there were so many wolfs around. They said they were going to try and get in the compound tonight. Meg had left something they wanted in her cabin. They even said they were going to try and get in the clan house,”

 

“I don’t get it, brother, I ain’t found nothing in Meg's belongings. I put her boxes in the room next to your office.” Benny gruffly told them

 

“I will look, Benny. We need people on high alert tonight. Sally, Bess, we need somewhere safe for all our pups,”

 

Jess put her hand up. “I have a brother who has a business hiring out tents let me ring him up. We can put it near the hospital; it has a security fence and cameras. We would need someone to parole the perimeter.”

 

“Sally, Bess and Jess, can you see to that please?”

 

“Yes, Alpha,”

 

"Benny, can you sort the wolves on the ground?”

 

“I will get on to that straight away boss,”

 

“I need to talk to Charlie. We need to call everyone home; I want the gates locked by five this evening.”

 

“Yes, Alpha I will see to it,” Benny nodded his head in understanding.

 

“Gabriel ring Jody we need back up.”

 

“On it Alpha,”

 

“I need to go and talk to Ellen and Bobby make sure the house is secure*.”

 

Everyone rushed off to their tasks. Castiel ran to the clan house. Going to the library where Bobby was, he spoke to the man, asking him to talk with Ellen and Jo. Then he came out and sat on the couch. Dean was fast asleep; his face flushed spots dotted his rosy cheeks. Making sure the boy had his blankie and teddy he got up and went to his office.

 

Sam shot out of the kitchen, yelling for Dean. Bobby stopped him when he saw Dean sleeping.

 

“Hush now puppy let your brother rest,”

 

“Buts I made Dee soup to make him better,” The little boy pouted.

 

“I know son. Look, I have an important job for you. Do you think you can help an old man?”

 

Sam frowned and put three fingers in his mouth and thought about it. “Uh-huh,”

 

“We need to go outside and make sure no supervillains can climb up to the top windows.”

 

Sam gasped. “I can do that Uncle Bobby,”

 

Bobby held out his hand and Sam grabbed it, and they walked outside. He was going around the house, seeing if there were any weak spots. It was the little boy who spotted it, up the sides of the walls were metal footholds.

 

“Well, never knew they were there.”

 

Bobby took his ever-present trucker's cap off and scratched his head. Sam started to climb, but the old wolf caught him.

 

“No, boy you’ll git hurt. Cas will go all red-eye,”

 

Gabriel wondered what Bobby and Sam were doing and came over. “Your boy found them." Bobby pointed up at the house, "Anyone could climb up."

 

Gabriel beamed and held his hand out for Sammy who high fived him. “Great job buddy,”

 

“No one gets past Sammy,” The little boy started to shoot around pretending to fly.

 

“I’ll ring Frank; he will bring his boys around to fix that.”

 

Gabriel went to his brother’s office, who was on the phone and waited for him to finish.

 

“Charlie's coming over. She's going to patch into the cameras. Balthazar got her permission for outside the compound. How did it go with Jody?” Castiel asked, writing notes down on a pad.

 

“They're still holding Meg, but she’s not spoken. I need to ring Frank, Bobby and Sammy found an issue with the house. It looks like the old builder's left footholds, and Bobby thinks people could climb to the top floors,”

 

“Best not take that chance,”

 

“Cas, I feels itchy,” Came a whine from the door.

 

“Oh, sweetheart, let me run the bath. I have some soothing bubbles that will help,"

 

The phone rang, and Castiel frowned as he was about to pick Dean up.

 

“Dean needs you, Cassie, go on I can deal,”

 

Castiel nodded. “Come on sweetheart let’s make you feel less yukky,”

 

 

 

XxxxxXXXXX

 

 

 

Castiel sat Dean on the toilet seat and started to run the bath putting in lavender and coconut oil scented bubbles. Getting the little boy undressed, he grabbed a washcloth.

 

“Cas,”

 

“Yeah, baby?”

 

“Can we still go see da polo bears, at that zoo?”

 

“Oh, you like polo bears, I see.” Castiel smiled at the little boy’s name for the bears.

 

“Yeah, and I wanna see, the dinosaurs and the tigers,”

 

Castiel was puzzled, “Baby they don’t have dinosaurs at the zoo,”

 

Dean shook his head and tutted. “Silly Alpha yes they dose, Dee will show you,”

 

“Sorry, baby, my mistake. When you look less like a dot to dot painting, we can go.”

 

“Hey, no fair,” Dean put his bottom lip out.

 

“Did you want toys?”

 

“No, my head hurts,”

 

The little boy laid his head on the tub and closed his eyes. “Cas, John made me play with the pups, he took me to the parks and got me to take them to him. Am I a bad boy?”

 

Sorrowful green eyes blinked back at the Alpha, and Castiel tried to swallow. How could anyone put so much on a baby? He wanted a word with John Winchester.

 

“No baby, you’re a good boy. Nothing those vile people told you to do was your fault. Do you remember where the pups are?”

 

It was a long shot, but he had to ask. Dean shook his head and sniffed. “Let’s get you out and paint more pink slime on you. Then a dose of medication. Sammy and Mrs Ellen have made soup.”

 

“I don’t feel full,”

 

Castiel dried the sick pup and put the pink lotion on his skin. Picking him up, Dean snuggled into Castiel's chest, and by the time he put Dean down, he was fast asleep.

 

“Damn I wanted him to at least drink something,”

 

“Leave him to sleep Cas, the best thing for him,” Ellen said, putting a bottle of water near the pup. "I will wake him in an hour for his medication and fluids.”

 

Castiel making sure Dean was resting went outside to find Frank and his team working on the house. Going around, making sure it was safe. Sammy had a yellow builder’s hat on and a toy hammer, banging the walls.

 

“Hey Sammy, are you making everywhere safe?” Castiel smiled, watching the pup.

 

“Yeah, Cas. Uncle Bobby said supervillains could fly to the top of da house. I was making our family safe,”

 

Castiel sniffed and rubbed his eyes. “Allergy’s brother?” Gabriel grinned.

 

“Yes, I-I thought I had lost everything,”

 

“No, it would take more than that Cassie,”

 

Charlie bounded up to them and pointed out her security measures. A truck came down the road and Jessica, and a man got out.

 

“Alpha, this is my big brother, Kriso. We can have a tent for how long we need it. We’re going to put it up. Bess has been gathering supplies. The pups are having a sleepover tonight. Or anyone else who needs that extra protection.

 

Michael had wandered over, wanting to speak with Castiel.

 

“Gabriel was telling me Sam is starting working on pre-k work soon. Though until this is all over, he can’t start school.”

 

“No, we need to keep them safe and being with us is the better option.”

 

“I agree. I'm a special educations teaching. I kept everything up to date and relevant. Had to do something when Grace and Kaden passed. Would I be okay in teaching Dean?”

 

Castiel grinned. “Yes, there is a spare room, off the hall. Let me take you.” The men walked, and Castiel showed the older man to the room. It was, small and bright and with a little imagination, could be turned into a schoolroom.

 

“I don’t know if Gabriel wants Sam to be in here. But you have free reign. Carpets, a whiteboard, school supplies.” Castiel told Michael.

 

“Computers would aid us; they have some great programmes out there.”

 

“Then go ahead and purchase them, whatever the boys need, so they don’t fall too far behind. Dean loves nature, walking outside. Loves the programmes on the T.V. Sammy loves cookies, baking, and cartoons. Both boys love superheroes. Dean still needs his blanket and teddy, he’s small for his age, and a little behind his peers, but smart,” Sammy will trust anyone, and loves being surrounded by people.”

 

 

“You both make excellent guardians for the boys. They will thrive here. I will go and research what I need and talk with Gabriel."

 

“Thank you, Michael, this makes me feel better. Sammy won’t have an issue, but Dean, I worry about.”

 

“Take it one day at a time, one step at a time, he will blossom Castiel I promise you,”

 

“Castiel, there is a call for you in your office,” Bobby told the wolf.

 

"Will you excuse me," Castiel left and went towards his office. He sat on his desk, watching people milling around the back garden.

 

“Hello, this is Alpha Novak,”

 

“Hello Alpha, this is Deanna Campbell. Dean and Samuels maternal Grandmother. I need to talk to you about my grandsons.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolf Pox is exactly like chicken Pox... I thought it a little too ironic to keep the name lol


	12. Go your own way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel talks to Deanna Campbell and gets the news he had hoped for.

Castiel swallowed, but the lump stuck. “Mrs Campbell, I apologise for not contacting you sooner, but we are having major issues at the compound.”

 

“Tell me all about it Alpha,”

 

“How do I know you're the boys? I don’t mean to sound petulant, but I have to make sure the boys are safe,”

 

“Good for you, Alpha." Deanna seemed pleased with the question. "Dean Hunter Winchester was born, on Thursday the 24th January 2011. Samuel Lucas Winchester was born on Friday the 2nd of May 2015. Their parents Mary Samantha Campbell née Winchester born Monday, December 5th 1977, Past away from a house fire, cause unknown on Wednesday 2nd of November 2015. John Henry Winchester born on Thursday, July 19th, 1979. Alive and still living in the same marital home. 

 

Castiel’s fingers tightened around the receiver for a moment then he scrambled for a note pad and wrote all the information down. Charlie had got all the birth-dates, so he knew all this data. Well not about the house fire, so he knew this woman was genuine. Her voice went soft when she spoke about Mary and harsh when she spoke of John.

 

“Where does John live Mrs Campbell?”

 

“Please call me Deanna. Dean instantly got named after me. Samuel got named after my late husband. Anyway, they lived in Lawrence, 1630 Revello Drive. I drove past recently, and the house is in disarray. My Mary would turn in her grave."

 

“I hate to tell you how I found your grandsons." Castiel paused for a moment. "Also, how did you know they were here?”

 

“I have been keeping an eye on my grandsons. My husband was a proud Alpha, did not like John at all and would not talk to Mary after the marriage. Samuel offered the house to Mary, and that was the last time he saw her. I went behind his back and would often see the children. Sam was a baby, and Dean was a toddler. Mary became harassed. Stating John had changed; she had found red finger marks on Deans thigh. John denied any wrongdoing. Mary said Dean was shy and quiet, would hide when his dad came home. Tell me, Alpha, did the abuse continue?”

 

“When we found the boys, Sam was neglected and underweight, but Dean. The scars on his body and the trauma. He’s Wolf Blind on top of that and has certain difficulties. They have made a home here and feel safe. It turns out that Deans my soul-mate and my younger brother is Sam’s mate. John and his gang are trying to get Dean, but we are not sure why.”

 

“I bet Dean takes after my Mary. I know he may find reading difficult but show him a book, and I bet he will remember word for word what you read to him. I think that’s why they want him Alpha. To answer your question, I had been keeping an eye on them, but lost contact. I happened to overhear a conversation in my local store that our chieftain had taken two boys in called Sam and Dean. I knew they were my boys.”

 

“So, this could have filtered back to John damn and blast,”

 

“Yes, by petulant gossip, though they mean no harm.”

 

“I need to know if you're claiming them?”

 

“What! Good heavens, no. Far too old to raise two small children. You're also their mates, and I would never separate you. I will make sure; you hear from my attorney. The boys do have trust funds to be accessed when they're both eighteen. I will make sure you get the paperwork. Promise me they won’t go back to that, that wolf,”

 

“Over my dead body, John Winchester is a dead man walking,” Snarled Castiel,

 

“Good. When you get my details, please keep in touch. A picture and a letter would be nice,”

 

“We will do Deanna, and if you want to visit, we can arrange that,”

 

“Once you have sorted that man and his people out, I will certainly look forward to it. Kiss those darling boys for me and keep safe. That man won’t stop, Alpha Novak, be warned.”

 

“I know we are dealing with it. I will keep the boys safe,”

 

“Goodbye for now,”

 

Castiel blew out his breath that he'd been holding and shakily put the phone down. Though she could change her mind, somehow, he could not see her doing that. Maybe one thing in his life was going right, and he would get to keep his boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short, but I feel yuk. The cold I had gone to my chest, and my Asthma is like nope don't like that. If only the Britsh weather would sort its self out. Hope you're all doing okay?
> 
> Thanks for all your love and support it makes my day. xxx


	13. Capture.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and his team get ready to intercept the men. Though they get them, therein for a surprise. Whos coming over Devils Creek in the dead of night?

Castiel and clan members got ready that night. All the younger pups except Dean and Sammy were in the tent, having a sleepover. The gates were locked, and they had their, own patrol.

 

Ellen sat with the boys in their bedroom. Bobby sat on a chair outside with his gun at the ready. He did not want to scare, the little boys. Ellen had made a fort with them, and they played games until bedtime.

 

Dean ever preceptive of his Alpha yawned and told the older Beta that he would protect them if the bad men came. Then he promptly fell asleep tucked up with his teddy and blankie.

 

 

Xxxxxx

 

 

Benny casually strolled over to Castiel, who stood near the clan house. "Alpha, all the gates are locked. We have guards on almost every entry point. Cain has wolves scattered in the forest."

 

"They can't enter without me knowing even the mountain road as a brand-new sparkling camera." Charlie quipped bouncing on the balls of her feet.

 

"Where you going to be red?" asked Gabriel grinning at the Omegas spirited announcement.

 

"Castiel's office. I will be in radio contact. I best be off so I can set up."

 

"I want the house locked uptight," Castiel told them, with Alpha orders in his voice.

 

"We're all set, Alpha," Benny nodded "Let's lock uptight. Adam and Michael are patrolling the house tonight,"

 

Michael and Adam wore black clothing so they could blend in with the approaching darkness. They had radios set up and weapons at their sides.

 

"I forgot to ask, Castiel," Benny turned," Did you find anything noteworthy in Megs belongings?"

 

"No, myself and Ellen went through them but nothing I can work out,"

 

"We're going to open the fire pit another night and teach the pups about cook-outs," Grinned Gabriel.

 

"Yes, and burn everything of that bitches," Growled Castiel trying to reign in his Alpha but the wolf wanted retribution.

 

Everyone stood on their marks and waited. They were glad it was summer. The light dulled later, and the winds were warm. The birds sang, until midnight and turned in and only the crickets clicked to the rhythm of the night.

 

"Alpha, there is a car, coming along the mountain road. It's stopping a mile from the house," Making everyone jump Charlie's radio message came loud and clear, the only voice that had spoken for hours.

 

"Be ready, everyone, they could be coming from any direction, ears and eyes alert," Growled Castiel, crouching down, his wolf howled, and scratched, wanting action. Blood pumped through his veins, his fingers elongated and sharp.

 

"They're moving, walking up the road, keeping in the shadows and there carrying a large bag of some kind. They're going to get over the wall to the south by the orchard. Meg must have given them a plan of the compound. How else did they know we had the boys? Unless we have more than one spy,"

 

"If we do, I will find them," Castiel snarled at his brother.

 

"That we will Cassie,"

 

"Alpha, I wonder if they will try for Megs cabin and then the clan house?" Charlie whispered in their ears.

 

"Did you want me to intercept Alpha?" Benny whispered.

 

"No, we need evidence. The more we gather, the better. Let the men get to the house, then pounce,"

 

"Guys I will record once they're near the cabin. We can listen to their conversation,"

 

"Great, can't wait," Growled Castiel.

 

"Alpha, someone's climbing up Devils Creek with a rope?" Cain came over the airwaves a little shock in his tone.

 

"What! Are they crazy in the dark?" Gabriel hissed. "Cain keep an eye on them and once at the top grab them,"

 

"We're on it Gabe," Clell called back. "Need to grab that kind of crazy. Who knows what will happen,"

 

"There over the wall, I need to monitor them," Charlie voiced.

 

"We're waiting red, do your magic," Gabriel told the Omega.

 

**_'This is the cabin. Meg marked it, Lyell,'_ **

_‘The boss ain't happy she's in the local lock-up,'_

**_‘They going to grab her?’_ **

 

They heard an indignant snort _, 'Fuck no Meg was expendable; she can rot for all they care,'_

 

They heard the men jimmy the lock and heard a click of a torch.

**_'Damn it Owein; they cleaned the place,"_ **

_'Don't worry yourself, my dear Lyell, we came for the kid anyway. We can do a better job than that bitch.'_

**_‘Have you got the sleep bomb? They're bound to be adults in there,’_ **

_'I do, we won't be leaving without that brat tonight,'_

 

They could hear a multitude of clicks. "They're moving towards the house, get ready,"

 

"We're waiting for them," Adam, murmured.

 

Castiel waited and watched the men pass. Charlie moved the cameras and kept recording. Everyone held their breath, waiting for the go-ahead to pounce.

 

Adam and Michael slid near to the side of the house, near the small hall. They watch the men cross, like silent shadows.

 

"Wait, they need to touch the house then we have them," Murmured Charlie, her voice like a ghost in their ear. Charlie sat there waiting. The only sound the men's loud breathing, and the light from the computer monitor. _'Got you bitch,'_ "Now," She yelled.

 

Lights flooded the compound as the floodlights, and car lights flashed on. Adam and Michael the closes charged forward. Adam leapt for the shorter intruder, grappling the long crowbar out of his hand and, twisting his arm, causing him to flip on his back.

 

Michael joined with Castiel, who wrestled a gun out of the larger man's hand. A shot rang out, but it aimed into the inky night's sky.

 

A dog barked and shot forward, and Kenzo grabbed hold of the man's arm. He tried to grab the gun, but the dog would not let him go his teeth sinking into tender skin,

 

"Fuck let me go, get that beast off me," Howled the man on the ground,

 

Donna stood near shaking her head gun out of her holster, "If you hold still now, Kenzo will stop nipping you,"

 

"Nipping the fucker took a chunk out of my arm,"

 

Donna tutted, "So dramatic,"

 

Castiel sat on the man's legs; his eyes flashed crimson, his teeth snarled.

 

"You deserve all you get, flip him over Michael. Kenzo boy off," Castiel barked the order.

 

Kenzo sat near the head of the man and whined. Donna gave the dog a treat, but the hound would not leave his new play toy.

 

Adam and Jody bound the hands of the other man, he tried to kick off the ground, but when Adam whistle for Kenzo, the man stilled his wild eyes tracking the dog.

 

"Get them in the van." Spat Castiel. "Donna take Kenzo and help Cain. I want to know who's fool enough to come over Devils Creek in the dead of night."

 

Donna saluted, and Michael went with her through the forest with Kenzo. The dog's tongue lolling out it was a game to him after all.

 

Castiel grabbed one of the men, and his Alpha rage bled through.

 

"Tell me who's coming over the creek and through my forest."

 

"I-I don't know I swear; it was Lyell and myself. We were told to get the kid,"

 

"If you’re lying to me, I will come down to the cells in the morning and show you what happens to wolves like you in my state."

 

"I-I'm not I p-promise," The man squeaked in fear.

 

Suddenly a loud scream-a child- rang out coming from the direction of the clan house. Castiel's eyes flickered midnight blue, and he growled.

 

"Get them out of here Jody," Castiel could feel his Alpha recede, wanting to find if it was Sam or Dean that had cried out.

 

The radio buzzed alive and crackled in Castiel's ear. "Alpha it's Gordon Walker said he followed some intruders," Snorted Cain.

 

"You don't believe him?" Castiel quizzed.

 

"Not with the items that we found on him, no."

 

Jody came over, and they waited for the others to bring the man. "What will you do?" Castiel flickered his gaze at his friend.

 

"I need to see what he has on him. It looks like you need to come in and do your job Alpha. You've stayed away from the political and legal side, and I fear that's been your downfall,"

 

Castiel rubbed his face and groaned. "I've walked into their trap; they wanted this. I will come down tomorrow. They need to see my presence."

 

Jody pats Castiel on the back. "We get Walker it won't be too long before we knock the other pins down."

 

Cain, Benny and Clell came through the woods with Kenzo barking his head off. They stopped short of Castiel and chucked the bag down.

 

Walker smirked at them and tried to struggle from the other men's grips. Castiel bent down and rifled through the bag. Inside the bag was equipment to break into any property: weapons and the most damming evidence a vile of wolfbane+ enough to take out fifty grown Alphas. The stuff was illegal and could cause damaging effects on a wolfs body. There was also a file on Dean.

 

"He's a little kid. And you were what! Were you going to shoot him full of this shit? For what? Why do you want Dean so much?" Castiel yelled, grabbing Gordon's throat.

 

Gordon laughed manically. "Dean has something of ours, and we want it back,"

 

Castiel growled, his teeth sharp, his eyes glowed blue in the moonlight. "Those kids came with nothing, you dick, they had no bag, and their clothes were rags. I would have found anything on them,"

 

"John won't stop until he has that brat back, reckless if you ask me."

 

"That's why they sent you? Do you not realise we will protect the boy with everything we have?"

 

"Cassie put him down; he's not worth it." Gabriel clicked his tongue. "At least we took four of their gofers out."

 

Castiel snarled his eyes narrowed. "I think its time I sent a message," With that, he dumped the former police officer on the ground and stormed over to the house.

 

Castiel ran up the stairs and towards the boy's bedroom. Bobby was sat on the chair, facing the room. Sam was fast asleep, but Dean was not in bed.

 

"Dean? Did he cry out?"

 

"Yes, I had to put him in your bed; the only way I could calm him down. Fast asleep now." Ellen told her friend.

 

"I keep forgetting he can sense my moods. You can go to bed; we have three of their men. I need to go to the courthouse tomorrow."

 

"Okay son, sleep well,"

 

Castiel got ready for bed, knowing his clan will sort the mess downstairs out. Dean was tucked in, and he lay watching for a while. Sleep found him, and he dreamed of a day when life was not complicated, and the boys were free and not in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, well I managed to finish this. If there is Flagstaff creator like plot holes, let me know lol... Also, I'm having issues with the Tags if you feel I need to add any, let me know.
> 
> I've gone over it a million times, but there are always mistakes. Thanks for your kind messages they keep me going and make me laugh at times.


	14. To be Grown-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel goes to the Law office, and we find out a little more of his past. Laws get passed, and Castiel lets on how well he knows Dean.

Dean and Sam were up early, having had breakfast. Frazer was by the window, and Mr Hoot was trying to get into his bed. Giggles rang out as Dean failed miserably to stop the large dog, getting into the cat's bed.

 

“Mr Hoot no, you don’t fit,” Laughed Dean.

 

Frazer meowed and licked his paw, unbothered with the raucous. “I don’t fink Frazer is empressed," Sammy said, looking altogether serious.

 

“Cats are like that, they kings of mommy’s,” Dean replied.

 

Castiel, who was putting on his shoes, turned to look at Dean with his eyebrow raised. Shaking his head with a small smile, he went to pick up his case out of the office. Charlie sat on the couch. She had slept in one of the spare rooms the night before.

 

“Dee you fink Santa will come now. He never knew where we live afore,” Sam asked his big brother peering into the forget me, not skies.

 

Charlie watched Deans face fall, but he looked over at his little brother. There was something akin to a determination on his face when he answered.

 

“Yeah Sammy, he knows, Cas and Gabe will tells him,”

 

“Dee, can we get a tree?” Sammy's eye lit up his face breaking out in a sunburst smile.

 

“Ask Uncle Gabe, he about gets you anythin',” Dean grinned.

 

“Not every fink Dee,”

 

Charlie frowned and looked over at the door that led to the office. Castiel and Gabriel stood there; they were puzzled. Sam was positively excited, yet Dean seemed broken at the thought of Christmas.

 

Charlie cleared her throat. “Hey, Dean, what would you like from Santa?”

 

Dean did not glance up but kept stroking the large Alsatian. “Santa only comes to good boys Charlie, and Dee’s bad,”

 

“What!" Charlie yelped.

 

Castiel crashed through to the room and squinted. No clue how the hell to tackle this but knew the root cause of the problem,

 

“Baby, you're a good boy, and so is Sammy and when Santa comes my beautiful boys will have everything they ever dreamed."

 

Castiel held his arms open, and Sammy and Dean both ran into them. Castiel kissed their foreheads and grinned.

 

“Now, I need you to do an important job for me today,” He stated solemnly.

 

“What’s that, Cas?” Sammy whispered like it was a secret only for him and his big brother.

 

“Mr Michael and Charlie are going to help you find items for your schoolroom. You need to stop Gabriel from choosing anything too strange,”

 

“Hey, no fair,” Said Gabriel.

 

Sam and Dean giggled and nodded their heads. “We can do that,”

 

“Good, I will be back late, but I want to hear all about your adventures. I have to go.”

 

Gabriel put the T.V on and the news bulletins hummed in the background. Castiel turned and scowled.

 

“Gabe, do you have to?”

 

“He can't hurt you, Cassie, he’s at the Whitehouse today,”

 

“Switch over please,”

 

Gabriel put cartoons on, and Sammy cheered. Dean held Castiel’s hand squinting up at the Alpha.

 

“You okay Alpha?”

 

“I am, but I rather stay and play with you,”

 

Dean smiled. “I will look after everyone for you,”

 

“Thank you, my superhero,”

 

Gabriel stood with Dean as they waved goodbye to Castiel.

 

“Uncle Gabe, why was Cas upset at the news?” 

 

“Nothing for you to worry about pup. Now let’s go paint that room pink.”

 

“Sammy, no Uncle Gabe wants the room pink,” Dean yelled.

 

Shouts were heard over the compound, and everyone wondered what on earth was going on in the clan house that morning.

 

 

XXXX XXXX

 

 

Castiel trooped up the steps of Amarok Hall Law building. The hub of all wolf laws for Texas. The main reason he kept away was because of his father, James Novak. The man who abandoned him, Gabriel and his mother as she grew sick with cancer.

 

He could make and pass any bylaw, but if there was a state-wide law, it had to be adopted by his dad a senator who would take it to the Wolf Senate. The Wolf Senate was in Washington D.C the home of American politics.

 

Castiel had tried in the early days to pass laws, and his father had ignored them. Stupidly he had withdrawn and sat back. Now his state was overrun with people who would prey on the vulnerable. And he needed to be there voice. It was about time he Castiel Bleddyn Novak grew up. Became the Alpha not only his momma would be proud of, but he could be proud.

 

How could he look those children in the eye and tell them he had done nothing to alleviate their pain? Tell parents he'd sat down while their children had been kidnapped. Tell Sammy and Dean they had gone through so much for nothing.

 

“Cassie, come into my office and let’s get to work,” Balthazar said. Instantly knowing this was not an easy journey for his friend but not making an enormous fuss over it either.

 

Castiel and Bal made sure the I.D bylaw got passed. It was a smaller issue dictating every wolf over the age of eighteen needed a form of identification. Charlie and her friends would do a legal background check.

 

It did not have to pass through Senator Novak because it was now a country-wide law. Castiel had never implemented it. He wanted to know who was living in his state. Jody would have more powers though he was not sure entirely how it would stop crime.

 

The next item on the agender was the compound bylaw. No one could come in and out with having the correct identification. Those who tried to hurt any child on the compound would be at the mercy of clan law. Meg, Gordon, Lyell and Owein would serve time in prison.

 

“You’ve taken four of their people out Cassie, I don’t think they're going to like that,” Balthazar declared sagely.

 

Castiel ran his finger through his hair roughly, leaning back in his chair. His blue orbs held age-old pain but an equal amount of steadfastness and courage.

 

“I curled into my shell when mom died, and barely held on to the thin thread of existence. James did not care nor was interested in Gabriel or me. I suppose that's why I identify with Dean, he had to grow up, and never had a childhood."

 

“Cassie he’s a kid,” Balthazar started but looked at the thunder that flashed over his friend’s face.

 

Castiel moved slightly and grabbed a pencil from the desk. “Sam is a baby; his memories are sparse, and if we're lucky, he will remember little of his traumatic time. But Dean,” Castiel’s eyes fluttered shut momentarily, "Dean's not only lost his mom but abused, lost his childhood, right at that point. We can try and give him the world, but he will remember.”

 

Balthazar flicked his blond hair out of his wintery sky-blue eyes.

 

“But he trusts you? They both do.” The older man seemed unsure about his statement.

 

Castiel shook his head. “Sammy does, but Dean's holding something back. I see him calculate, form plans to escape, to fight if he needs too. Dean's been beaten down, but he’s a fighter. The men have it wrong, they want to get him, but its Sam. If they took him, Dean would crumble.”

 

“Cassie, I had no idea.”

 

Castiel snapped the pencil, it broke into two pieces, jagged and slightly twisted. “You see this, my friend. I can put it back together, but it's still broken.”

 

Balthazar sighed. “I understand. But we'll show those kids, what a real family is about. And we will stop those bloody bastards if it's the last thing I do.”

 

Castiel stood and picked up his case. “I need to head to the station. Keep me updated.”

 

“Do you think it’s true that we have another spy in the clan?”

 

Castiel turned and shook his head tiredly. “No, I think that’s gossip spread by the gang.  We need to stick together; we are stronger together, brother.”

 

“That we are Cassie that we are.”

 

Castiel nodded his head in acknowledgement and went out of the room. Feeling he had at least done some damage to the ring. If only he could go national, but only one man stood in his way, and that was James Novak. And he honestly had no idea how he would proceed with that.

 

 

xxxxxxxxx

 

 

Jody yawned and stretched. The day so far had been quiet. Her cells were full, and she hoped that Castiel would call in soon. The door opened, and she grinned as the black-haired Alpha walked into the station.

 

“I was thinking about you Cas, glad you popped in. I need to sort my overcrowding issues.”

 

“Bal filed the bylaws and said they could be official by midnight. I will have to do a state address, and our people will roll it out. That means you can drop Meg and the rest in prison before their trials.”

 

“They can’t ask for bail in a pre-trial?” Jody quizzed; eyebrow raised.

 

Castiel sat slowly in the waiting chair and sighed. “No, we changed the law somewhat. Anyone found to have harmed or been at risk towards a minor on the compound will be placed in prison until trial. We want to roll that out state-wide but as you know that as to go through James,”

 

Jody hummed. “We’re lucky then they did all this on compound grounds.”

 

“Yeah, we are,”

 

Jody’s eyes twinkled with mischief. “I think you should put this to James…”

 

Castiel sat straighter, “What no Jody,”

 

Jody held her hand up. "Hang on, let me finish. If James declines this law, then ask yourself why Castiel.”

 

Fierce blue eyes and a tight jaw hung on to every word his friend said. Pulling out his mobile, he scrolled and found his friends number.

 

“Bal, I want you to put Semi-Law 2711 AKA Deans Laws in front of James Novak’s people. Yes, I can’t wait for their answer.”

 

“So, Jody, can I see Meg first please?” The smirk on his face had Jody laughing.

 

“My pleasure.”

 

They walked down a short corridor — Castiel's coat was flowing behind him like an avenging angel. Jody placed her badge over the pass box on the gate.

 

“You have twenty minutes by law Alpha," Jody winked.

 

Castiel took a deep breath and gained strength, not only from his clan, his friend but two little boys at home.

 

Meg lay on the cot. The wall a deep mottled grey. Her hair matted face pale and her cocky go lucky smirk wiped off her pretty face.

 

“What do you want, Clarence? Come to celebrate?”

 

“I would like to know your motivations. We looked after you, Meg. Fed, clothed you. I gave you a family. You decided to align yourself with criminals and took precious children from their homes.”

 

“I got myself into trouble, and I could not come to you,”

 

“Yes, Meg you could have, that’s the difference between you and Dean. He’s a baby yet, knows what the true value of family is at eight, did everything to protect his brother. You had a family, Meg and you tore it down,”

 

“I’m nothing like that fucking stupid brat,” Meg scoffed.

 

Castiel walked forward, trying to keep calm. “You will always underestimate Dean Winchester. At eight he has more brains then the lot of you put together,”

 

Meg glared at him and laughed. “If you say so Clarence,”

 

Castiel narrowed his eyes. “Dean knew he was in an Alphas territory, and he scoped us out, beforehand. Sought out wolves that would protect him. So, tell me whose stupid? Are they the actions of someone with lesser intelligence, Megan? So far Deans evaded four of your people,"

 

Meg's eyes opened wide, in shock and horror at the realisation of the Alphas words.

 

Castiel chuckled. “Yes, Deans far from stupid, fooled all of you.”

 

Meg ran towards the bars and started to scream. “We will get that fucking brat; they will send someone higher up to deal with him.”

 

“Oh, my dear Meg, we will be waiting,” He knocked on the door, and Jody opened it. And all they could hear was yelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure about you but after that, I need fluff and snuggles. Going to write a nice chapter with the boys being cute. Lol


	15. Polo the bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel comes back from his meeting, tried. They all go to the zoo, and Dean finally gets to see the Polo bears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'We're going on a bear hunt' By Micheal Rosen and Helen Oxenbury.

Castiel arrived back home, after six that evening. Feeling drained, and his head ached. Going through to the office, he left his bag near the desk and shrugged off his coat. Mr Hoot came in wagging his tail, and the Alpha scratched behind his ears.

 

“Hey Cassie, I thought I heard you. Any news?”

 

“I want to call a meeting on Monday. But for now, I need food and rest,”

 

“Ell’s warming your supper, the boys had a bath and are playing upstairs,” Gabriel told his brother.

 

Castiel went into the kitchen and sat rubbing the ache from his temples.

 

“You need a break son,” Ellen said as she placed a bejewel salad near the Alpha.

 

“I do. I promised Dean a trip to the Zoo, but I want to take the clans pups. We can have a picnic and spend the day there. I will talk to Dean. When this is over, there is somewhere I wish to take him, but not until I know it's safe.”

 

“How did the meeting go love?” Ellen asked.

 

Castiel filled his mouth with crunchy leaves and moaned. “This is good,”

 

Gabriel cut some crusty bread for his brother and made him a cup of coffee.

 

“Thanks, Gabe. I’m going to call a meeting on Monday. For now, I need to rest; nothing noteworthy will happen.”

 

“Why Monday?” Gabriel asked.

 

“State Law, 2711 AKA Deans law, has been passed to Senator Novak and that’s when we will hear back,”

 

Gabriel gasped, and Ellen stopped washing up. “I see, we will be there Castiel,”

 

“Let me get the word around that we have a trip planned,” Gabriel said, patting his brother on the back. “It will do us all good to have a rest,”

 

“Yes, it will. Gabe, did you ever ask Garth to be an advisor?”

 

“Yes, indeed.”

 

They heard thunderous feet stamp down the stairs with Jo yelling at the boys to stop.

 

“Cassie,” Yelled Sam was throwing himself on the Alpha.

 

“Cas, you is back,”

 

Castiel laughed, “I am, I’ve missed you both,”

 

Jo stood in the doorway, blond hair dishevelled and hands-on-hips. “I tried to keep them upstairs sorry Alpha,”

 

Castiel chuckled. “It's fine, I’ve finished. Come on you terrors lets go find out what you’ve been up to all day,”

 

Sammy cheered and ran off; Dean stood there unsure of himself. Castiel peered across at the little boy and held his hand out.

 

“You coming, sweetie?”

 

Dean nodded, and Castiel swiftly lifted him and swung him around, enlisting peals of laughter to fall from his lips. The little boy then promptly placed his thumb in his mouth and leant his head on Castiel's shoulder.

 

They walked into the living area, where they sat on the couch.

 

“Gabe, we need a bigger couch, buy one of those wraparounds. Not to bright a colour though,”

 

“I’ll help,” Sammy said, jumping up and down.

 

Gabriel groaned. “Samalamb how on earth do you still have so much energy?"

 

“I haves beans for my supper; they make me bounce like Tigger,”

 

“They sure do-little buddy,”

 

“So, boys tell me about your day?” Castiel asked stroking Deans hair.

 

Sam stopped and went and got Deans blankie and teddy for him. The little boy cuddled up to Castiel his eyes heavy.

 

“Fank you Sammy,”

 

“Sammy, you go first,” Castiel told the little boy.

 

“Gabey was naughty cuz he wanted to paint the room pink. Then we choose a carpet, some books and paint. Then, I played outside. We painted the stones.”

 

“Wow lovely you will have to show them to me,”

 

“They not dried yet,” Sam frowned.

 

“They will be by tomorrow kiddo you can show Cassie then,”

 

“What did you do Dean?”

 

“Dee did some painting,”

 

Castiel looked over at the little boy, “Sam sweetie, remember what we talked about, let Dean talk for himself.”

 

“Oh, sorry,” Mumbled Sam.

 

“It's fine it's a habit, and you will grow out of it,” Castiel sighed.

 

“I tell you what kiddo, go and pick a storybook and Cassie and Dean will come up soon,”

 

“Okay sure,”

 

Castiel smiled at Dean his head in his lap, sucking on his thumb.

 

“Baby, will you tell me about your day?”

 

“I painted pictures, and, and ‘yawn’ helped the schoolroom.”

 

“I want to talk to you about something.”

 

Castiel felt the little boy tense, and he stroked his arm, trying to soothe him.

 

“Hey, its fine nothing bad. I know you wanted to go to the zoo, but I thought it would be nice if all the clan pups came. When this is all over, there is a special place I want to take you. It's not safe at the moment.”

 

“Is John still after me, Alpha?” Emotive green orbs blinked back at him.

 

“I won’t lie to you, but yes. I don’t know why John wants you, Dean. I only wish you would trust us, me and tell us what your keeping in your heart,”

 

“I feel scared, and keep it locked up,” Sniffed Dean a lone tear trickled out of his eye.

 

“Baby, I know you find it hard to trust, but we love you, all of us do, and we would protect you and Sammy. Dean sweetheart you're not alone anymore, you have a family. I only wish you could see that,”

 

Dean nodded. “Can we have the story now, please,”

 

“Sure, let’s go,”

 

Castiel prayed his words would settle within Deans very existence. Hoping the little boy would understand he was loved and wanted that this was his home now.

 

 

XXXX XXXX

 

 

The day began bright, with the sun mellow like golden butter.  The endless, bluebell skies stretched before them. The calls from excited children rang out as they sped away towards there days of adventure.

 

Clambering out of cars, they all waited on the browning grass — the roar of lions in their ears, adding to the swell of excitement.

 

“Okay everyone, take a name badge and make sure you have your buddy with you,” Ellen called.

 

Sam ran over to Asher and grabbed his hand. The little boy was grinning back.

 

Dean hid behind Castiel’s legs. Castiel ruffled the boy's hair.

 

“Okay sweetie, will you be my buddy today? I don’t want to get lost.”

 

A bright grin spread over Deans face, and he nodded. “Well you let me pin your badge on, and you do the same with me?”

 

Dean was quiet drinking in his surroundings. But that was to be expected.

 

“Flynn, Buttercup, Dean and I are in one group. We will meet for lunch at midday at the picnic area.”

 

Everyone got into groups and lined up near the green turn-style ready to pay their entrance fee.

 

“Hi, these little guys are Wolf Blind. I heard you had a special bracelet for them in case they got lost or needed assistance from your team in the zoo?” Castiel asks the cashier.

 

“Hi, guys you all excited for the zoo today? My names Zoe,”

 

“Hello, Zoe. Yeah, I wanna see polo bears,” Dean giggled.

 

“Dee said day was dinosaurs,” Flynn stated but in a voice that suggests he was entirely unsure.

 

“Well my little friend Dee here is correct there are dinosaurs. Here’s a map for all of you to follow. When you find six clues, you all get a medal.”

 

“I gets a shined medal,” Squealed Buttercup,”

 

“You sure do sweetheart. You have to follow the pictures for the clues.” Castiel realised the children’s maps had bright clear pictures for them to understand and follow.

 

“Now I need you guys to stick with Castiel here, so he doesn't get lost?” Zoe winked.

 

“We promise,” Flynn said, but Dean huffed.

 

“I won’t get Alpha losted.”

 

Castiel paid and thanked Zoe. Buttercup and Flynn’s mom were walking next to them.

 

“I wanna see dem dinosaurs, Dee,” Flynn stated.

 

Dean squinted at his map. “Okay, if we go on this paff, we go finds them and get our first clue,”

 

“Right, you guys going to follow Deans lead?” Castiel asks the other smaller children.

 

“Dee’s in charge Cassiel,” Buttercup grinned.

 

“Yep, we follows Dee,”

 

“Well, that was easy, off we go explorer’s,”

 

“Thank you for this Alpha, it's nice you took Buttercup under your wing, most find her bothersome. Not on the compound but in other places,”

 

“Devon, I’m new to all this, and Dean teaches me something new every day. I think when our most recent troubles are over, we need to sit down and talk. I don’t like the thought of blatant discrimination,”

 

“That’s a great idea,” Kathy said, “Flynn is so full of life, and I would hate to dull that for even a moment,”

 

“I agree,”

 

“Have you heard the news yet? Do get to keep the boys?”

 

Castiel looked over at the three children giggling and pointing out animals as they passed.

 

“No, but my mind will rest when it's official. I already class the boys as ours,”

 

“You’re so good with both boys but Dean, he trusts you Castiel. He would not let you near him otherwise,”

 

Castiel ponded that and wished it was the truth. If only Dean would tell, then what was going on. Maybe the little boy could not cope and kept it buried. He made up his mind to call Pam when he got back because he could have this drastically wrong.

 

“Cas, we're here. I told you they had dinosaurs at the zoo,” Dean had on his serious face.

 

Castiel saw the reptile house, alligators, crocodiles, snakes and the was boy correct in a sense.

 

“Will you accept my apology?”

 

Dean scrunched his nose up, his freckles popping out. “Fink about it,”

 

“I see it's like that is it,” Castiel folded his arms and grinned.

 

“No, we loves you silly Alpha,” Dean grabbed his hand, but Castiel melted at the word ‘Love’ that his little boy had used.

 

Devon and Kathy were grinning at him as the kids pulled him along.

 

“Dis is the alligator; he’s different than a crocodile,”

 

Buttercup and Flynn peeked through the glass at the two green reptiles.

 

“The Alli as a bigger snout and the crock as longer and thinner,” Dean explained to his friends.

 

“They ugly,” Buttercup said.

 

“Not to another Alli,” Flynn told them.

 

There was a small crowd around the children; the keeper had heard the children talk about the animals.

 

“My momma said everyone is beautiful, you as to look in here,” Dean pattered his chest over his heart.

 

They heard coos and whispers. “Hello children, my names Frank, I look after the animals in here,”

 

Frank brought his badge out for the children to see. In turn, the children showed him their bracelet.

 

“Do you want to come and see Alice, she’s our crocodile,”

 

“I wanna see Alice,” Piped up, Buttercup in excitement.

 

The adults followed the children, Castiel proud of his boy. It was also lovely to hear Dean speak of his mom.

 

“Dean is entirely endearing and sweet. The difference in him is amazing Castiel.” Kathy told the Alpha.

 

“I feel so proud of him,” Castiel whispered. “And I have no idea how he gets all this information.”

 

“They soak it up, the subjects they like. Flynn could talk your ear off about aeroplanes, and he will get every detail spot on,”

 

“Buttercups the same. There amazing children, it's a shame some people can't see that,”

 

“Look Cassiel, it's a snake, with beady eyes, you talk to it,” Buttercup asked the Alpha.

 

“Talk to it?” Castiel states puzzled.

 

“Yeah like Harry Potter,” All the children blinked at him like he would produce a miracle.

 

“I can't talk parcel tongue." Castiel chuckled in amusement, "Plus I’m Robin, not a wizard,”

 

“True,” Flynn said nodding.

 

“You see Mr Frank, Pepper, is from, the Amazon and it rains there.”

 

The man kneeled next to Dean, who was yammering away about a snake.

 

“And there are spiders the people, use to hunt, day has venim and, and it makes dam go funny,” The little boy tried to explain the hallucinogenic effects of the venom.

 

“Can, we have a clue, please?” Buttercup said going over to the Zookeeper.

 

“Yes, here on the board. You need to name what kind of creature Alice is, and I think you will all get that right,”

 

Dean got the inks and searched through them, giving the correct one to Buttercup.

 

“You wanna go first Buttercup?”

 

“Yeah, fank you Dee,”

 

“Welcome," The little boy grinned.

 

“I have to say Dean is very knowledgeable about the animals in here. I can't say I’ve had such a stimulating conversation with an adult never mind a child on this subject. We do mini zookeeper days; here’s a pamphlet; he might enjoy it.”

 

Castiel took the paper and glossed over it. “Does it have an age limit?

 

“Nine and over,”

 

“He’s nine on his next birthday,”

 

“Ring us up and let us know, Alpha Novak,”

 

Castiel nodded, and they shuffled the children out into the bright sunshine.

 

“Okay guys, do you need the potty first?” Devon asked. Three heads nodded.

 

“I can take Flynn if you like Kathy?”

 

"Okay, give me the bags. We need a drink and more sun lotion.”

 

“Agreed,”

 

Castiel took the boys and helped them. Popping the boys back to Kathy and heading back. Kathy and Devon were handing out drinks and rubbing in lotion. Dean hated the texture, and his bottom lip was out. Castiel knelt heading off a mini tantrum.

 

“Remember what we said. The sun can burn our skin and make us sick, so we need some cream. So, count to ten, and it will be over. Then I have your blankie okay?”

 

Dean sniffed a little and nodded. “Yeah Cas,”

 

They could see Dean struggle, but he counted, and Devon made it quick. Castiel opened his arms and hugged the boy. And gave him his blankie and made sure he drank.

 

“Well, if that’s not adorable, I don’t know what else is,” Kathy whispered to Devon,”

 

“Our Alpha needs more faith in himself,”

 

“That’s the truth; I would hate his job though,”

 

“Yes, can't be easy,”

 

“Are you guys ready?” Castiel asked, looking between the women and children.

 

“Yep, I wanna pet the wabbit,”

 

Dean squinted down at the map. “If we go over that paff, we can go and pet the wabbits. They have goats.”

 

“Don’t goats eat you?” Flynn frowned.

 

Dean nodded. "Yep, they nibble your fingers,” Dean giggled.

 

“Look, Dee, they have a clue,”

 

The three children ran off and started towards the petting zoo.

 

“Dean not too far in front,” Castiel called.

 

Dean saw a mini hedge and pulled his friends behind it. The children were whispering and giggling.

 

Castiel winked at Devon and Kathy. “Oh, dear, we lost the children whatever will we do? I guess we better go back home,”

 

The children ran out of there hiding place and screamed running into Castiel who lost his balance and ended up with three children climbing over him.

 

Kathy and Devon were crying with laughter, and other people were grinning and laughing.

 

“Monsters,” Castiel started to tickle them.

 

The children giggled and pulled the Alpha up. “Come on; we best get to the petting zoo, then we have time for one more animal before we meet the others for lunch.”

 

The children enjoyed the smaller animals, petting and talking to them. Dean looked in at the rabbits and was puzzled.

 

“Cas what them doing?”

 

Castiel came over and saw two giant lop-eared rabbits in a somewhat romantic position, the little boy was gazing at him, and he flushed red.

 

“Oh, they're hugging each other. That’s how rabbits do it,”

 

“They make lots of noise for a hug,”

 

Dean went over to look at the goats, and Castiel groaned. Kathy came up to him and laughed.

 

“Good one Castiel,”

 

Castiel shook his head. “I have no idea, let's get out of here before something else happens,”

 

The children were happy with the next clue and got their stamper. They walked to the giraffe house and helped feed the large animals.

 

“Come on, let's go wash-up and meet up with everyone,”

 

A large group of children sat on the grass eating, sandwiches, veggies, fruit, chips and cake. They laughed and sang, dancing around, playing tag.

 

Castiel sat with Dean, who started to get fed up. “You okay sweetie?”

 

“Yeah,”

 

“Do you need the potty?”

 

“Nope,”

 

Castiel put all the garbage in the trash so as not to attract bees or wasps.

 

“Cas, polo bears now please,” Dean whined.

 

“My boy wants to see his bears?” Castiel smiled, wiping the chocolate off his face.“Okay, sweetie on my shoulders,”

 

Dean giggled and got on the Alphas shoulders; much higher that he could see better.

 

“Here’s the map so you can guide us,”

 

“Where you going, Dee?” Sammy shouted out.

 

“To the polo bears,”

 

“I wanna see them,” Said the little boy.

 

“Okay, guys anyone that wants to follow Dean and me to see the polo bears get behind me with your buddy’s.”

 

Cheers went up, and a long line started to form.

 

“Flynn, Buttercup you coming?” Shouted Dean.

 

“Yeah, we behind you Dee,”

 

Castiel started walking; it looked like he was the mummy duck with her baby’s. And then Dean began to sing.

 

“We going on a bear hunt,”

 

The children behind him screamed.

 

“We going to catch a big one,”

 

The children behind yelled again. “It’s a sunny day,”

 

“We not scared,”

 

“No, we not scared," came the reply.

 

A little girl walked up to Castiel and pulled his pant leg.

 

“Hi,” Castiel and Dean smiled down at her.

 

“My names Issy can I join the bear hunt please?”

 

“If your mommy’s say yes,” Castiel smiled at the two women standing by the little girl.

 

 _'Thank you.'_ They mouthed. “Join Sam and Asher hold tight so that you won’t get lost,”

 

The children sang along. Dean pointed them down a path that led to the Polar bears, and a lady in green stood and grinned.

 

“Hello, mine names Heather I was told you were coming my way,”

 

“Look Cas, they polo bears,” Yelled Dean.

 

“I know baby, they're great,”

 

“Good afternoon, lady’s, gentlemen and pups. I heard that Dean here loves Polar bears. So, I will introduce our two resident bears. We have two brothers, Misha and Sasha.”

 

“They like us, Sammy,” Dean giggled.

 

“Did you know that Polar bears are black, not white? Polar bear fur is translucent, and only appears white because it reflects visible light. Beneath all that thick fur, their skin is jet black.”

 

“Wow, they black Cas, that cool,”

 

“I know baby,”

 

“Polar bears are marine animals, and only two per cent of their hunts are successful, that may be one reason they are on the decline,”

 

Dean scrunched up his nose. “What’s decline mean?”

 

Castiel’s eyes went wide. Should he tell the little boy the truth? Heather came to his rescue.

 

“Dean, you know some polo bears live in the cold. Well, we bring them to zoos like this to make sure we have loads of bears.”

 

“That’s okay then,”

 

 _‘Phew’_ thought Castiel that was close.

 

“Dean, would you like to throw a ball to Misha and Sasha?”

 

Dean jumped up and down, and Castiel had to hold on tightly. Heather gave the excited little boy a ball, and he threw it over the high wall into the blue pool. One of the bears jumped in and started to chase it. The pups thought it was a marvellous game.

 

The next clue was near the bears, and Dean got the stamper. The question was ‘Where did Polar bears live?’

 

“I known," said Dean, "In the zoo,” 

 

Castiel pointed him to the correct stamper, and they got their fourth clue.

 

Next, they went to see the monkeys and the children made monkey noises and jumped up and down. They got their fifth clue.

 

“Where’s the last clue, Dean?" Asked Devon.

 

“The park can we play, please?”

 

“Yes, come on then,”

 

Dean, Flynn and Buttercup found the last clue and stamped the box. Then they went to play on the swings and slides. Dean ran over for a drink and curled up around Castiel with his thumb in his mouth, watching the other children.

 

Castiel checked the time. “Well, let's get to the shop and grab your medal.”

 

“Okay, Cas,”

 

Taking Castiel’s hand, Dean was yawning; he was a tired boy but had a contented smile on his face.

 

“Your a mucky baby, need a bath when we get back.”

 

“You is to Alpha, you have mud on your nose,” Dean giggled.

 

They came to the shop, and Dean showed them his map. He chose a medal with a bear on it and hung it around his neck.

 

“Okay, sweetheart you can pick three things in the shop,”

 

Dean was lost, but Castiel encouraged him to move forward. The little boy took ages to gaze around at the many wonderful displays. Toys, and candy, statues, and jigsaws you name it they had them. But Dean chose a small bag of rainbow candy, a small polo bear and a little tiger figure.

 

Castiel frowned as he could see the boy look longingly at the giant Polar bear toys.

 

“Sweetheart is that all you want?”

 

“I-I don’t want to take off the others,” Dean whispered.

 

“You mean the other children?”

 

“Baby, you won’t. I know it’s hard because you never had anything like this before. But I want you to pick something for you. No one will shout at you, I promise.”

 

Castiel picked the little boy up and took him over to the toys. He lifted the boy so he could pluck the giant polo bear stuffy out, from the net they hung.

 

“What you going to call him?”

 

“Misha,”

 

“Great name, now why don’t we get you the polo bear colouring book. You can make great pictures, and I’m sure Mrs Ellen and Uncle Bobby would love a picture, and I would love one for my office,”

 

“I can do that Cas,” Dean grinned.

 

Castiel went over to the checkout and sat Dean on the side, never letting the bear out of his hands.

 

“What's your bear's name?” The lady asked.

 

“Misha,” Dean giggled.

 

“Oh, you met our bears today?”

 

“Yeah, I played soccer with them.”

 

“That’s amazing kiddo,”

 

An elderly lady walked up to them. “Excuse me. I overheard you talking, and I would like to give the little boy a gift if I may?”

 

The lady had grey hair, and round glasses, that made her brown eyes stand out. Her skirt was brown, and she had a thick cardigan even though the day was warm.

 

“For Dean?” The little boy gasped.

 

Castiel had stiffened a little but could tell the woman only had good intentions towards his boy. The lady handed him a gift bag and smiled.

 

“Always smile, little one. Thank you, Alpha,”

 

“Thank you, that’s most kind of you,”

 

The little boy peeked in the bag. There was a small statue of a Polar bear.

 

“Tired Alpha,” Dean yawned.

 

“I know baby; let's get back to the meeting point.”

 

Castiel found a sleepy Sam, Gabriel held him in his arms.

 

“Had a good day big brother?”

 

“I did, it was nice to have a break,”

 

“Yes, it was. Let’s get our boys home.”

 

They drove home in silence, getting back before Ellen. Castiel ran the bath and put both boys in together. Gabe did a quick omelette, and Castiel got the boys dressed in their PJs. The little boys ate, but tired eyes kept drooping.

 

Sammy had a toy wolf; he took to bed, and Dean had Misha. Gabriel read them a story, and Sam was fast asleep before the ending.

 

“Alpha, love you, fank you for the trip,”

 

“Your most welcome sweetheart, now sleep,”

 

“Stay?”

 

“Always,”

 

Castiel waited until Dean was fast asleep and went back downstairs. He sat stroking Mr Hoot, and Gabriel handed him a beer.

 

“You did good today Cassie; you should be proud of yourself,” 

 

“The children were great, I avoided a tantrum, and Dean and Sammy smiled, so yeah it was a great day,”

 

Gabriel pointed his beer at Castiel, “Rest brother, you deserve it,”

 

Castiel's eye slid closed, and he fell into a dreamless sleep, feeling happy and content for the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your fantastic comments and support. Heres a little fluff for you.


	16. Monday Blues.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting goes ahead. Castiel gets the news that the new law won't be passed. But he gets the happy news from Deanna. They get to keep the boys.

"I'm taking the pups out from under ya, feet boy," Bobby told Castiel after breakfast. "Ain't no point me bumming around. Cain's going to let the pups help him,"

 

"I hear you, Bobby, best take them away." Castiel nodded.

 

"Come on boys coats and mud boots on,"

 

Dean face lit up and grabbed his Batman boots. Sammy giggled as Gabriel tried to stuff them on the boy's hands.

 

"No, silly Gabey day goes on my feets,"

 

"What a silly Gabe, let's get them on your feet then,"

 

Castiel could hardly muster up a smile but helped Dean on with his coat. "Be good for Uncle Bobby baby, and I will see you soon,"

 

Dean leant against the Alpha playing with his messy hair, "Don't like it when you sad,"

 

"Baby, I'm not sad,"

 

Dean narrowed his eyes. "You go on da naughty chair if you lie Alpha.

 

Gabriel snorted and tried to cover up his laugh. Castiel rolled his eyes.

 

"I'm fine Dean, Mrs Ellen will look after me, now go have fun,"

 

The boys left, and Castiel walked to the office. "You can't get anything passed that boy," Ellen chuckled.

 

Castiel moaned. "That makes it hard when I'm going through shit like this, and he can feel my moods."

 

"I know love."

 

"I won't tell him. He's a baby for God's sake,"

 

"Morning, what's up?" Charlie asked as she bounced into the room.

 

"We're waiting on Garth and the phone call from Bal," Gabe told the redhead.

 

Garth knocked on the door and came and sat down next to Charlie.

 

"We're all here." Ellen declared.

 

Castiel scowled and narrowed his eyes at the telephone.

 

"Big bro, don't get bent out of shape over a phone call,"

 

Castiel shifted his gaze to his brother, "This call will tell us, a lot, Gabriel.

 

The harsh tone of the phone rang out, making everyone jump. Castiel shot up and grabbed the receiver.

 

"Hello, yes." Castiel shut his eyes, and his head hung down, "Thank you, we will talk about it and let you know. Thanks, Bal. Talk soon." Castiel turned, and his eye flickered red, his fists clenched.

 

"James Novak officially revoked 2711 AKA Deans Law; it won't go forward to the Wolf senate."

 

"You never explained fully what the law contained, tell us Castiel," Ellen implored. 

 

Castiel shifted back to his seat. He was resting his chin on steepled hands.

 

"Deans law has four parts — point one. Child(ren) should come not to harm in the state of Texas. From a person(s) that gives care to that child(ren), whether that is a parent(s) or guardian(s). Point two. Any person(s) found abusing children in this state of Texas will have a minimum of fifteen to life, depending on the severity of the crime and impact on the child(ren). That goes for all offences against a minor in this state. All child(ren) will have a mandatory psychologist and have the full co-operation of said state. If you get a shorter term, you will be tagged and not allowed to adopt, foster or work with children — point three. Any criminal activity, towards a child, slavery, kidnap, murder we in the state of Texas would seek life or the death sentence. Point four. No child(ren) should live in terror, deprivation, or famine. The state of Texas will come down hard on anyone that brakes any of these new laws. I present you Deans law."

 

Ellen wiped her eyes and nodded. Charlie sniffed and continued to type. Garth sat straight a gleam in his eye. Gabriel's face was red, his fangs poked over his lips.

 

"Are you telling me brother, that James ignored this law, that would protect our pups?"

 

"Yes, brother," Castiel sadly nodded.

 

"What the fuck are you going to do about it?"

 

"Gabe, do you trust me?"

 

"You know I do Cassie," Huffed Gabriel.

 

"I need to ring Pam, let her talk to the boys. We don't have long, but I have a theory and Deans the key."

 

"Dean?" Ellen whispered.

 

"Dean saw something or took something. Or they think he did. We have found nothing. These vile creatures are running scared, all over an eight-year-old."

 

"You think James has something to do with this?" Garth asked, shocked.

 

"A law as prestigious as this one and James turned it down," Gabriel growled.

 

Jo knocked on the door and handed Castiel the mail. A large white envelope stood out, and the Alpha delved into the package. Pulling the material out, he read silently. His lips were moving, eyes growing wider as he passed over the black text.

 

Another knock startled them, and Missouri stood there a twinkle in her eyes. "I see you got Deanna's letter Castiel?"

 

"We, we get to keep the boys. Deanna's given up any right to them and placed us as guardians in her stead."

 

Tears flowed down Castiel's face; he tried to wipe them, but it was no good. "Gabe, we get to keep our boys," The Alpha croaked.

 

Taking his shaking brother into his arms, Gabriel hugged him tightly. "I told you, big brother, it would be all okay. Did you notice the numbering on Deans Law?"

 

"What, no, did I miss something?"

 

"Look, 27 and 11 Deans birthdate and year. Deans Law is on the tongues of the universe. Cassie this is a sign from Leto,"

 

"Oh lord," Ellen sniffed, getting caught up in the emotion. "Gabe's right."

 

"I am officially placing Dean and Sam Winchester in your care Castiel. All you have to do is sign the records, and it's all done," Missouri told the Alpha.

 

"When I went to see Lyell and Owein, Gordon would not speak. Anyway, they told me that they knew of the boy's through Meg and sheer blind gossip. There is no spy. What did they say in the war, careless talk cost lives,"

 

"That's the truth,"

 

"What if they talk to John and his pals when they're in prison?" Garth asked.

 

"I hope they do because we will know in an instant. The bylaw is now in place. Any child felony that happens on the compound; any rights of privacy can and will be revoked" Castiel told them.

 

"You and Balthazar thought long and hard," Ellen stated with a proud smile.

 

"I did it for the boys and any pup that lives in this state."

 

They heard the calls of the little boys and Ellen looked at her watch.

 

"I best go get lunch. Come and help me, Garth,"

 

"It's my pleasure, Ellen,"

 

"I'll go see what the mucky pups are up to," Gabriel said, walking out.

 

"I want to stay here and type these notes up," Declared Charlie.

 

Castiel and Missouri walked down the corridor and saw Gabriel try and wrangle their mud boots and coats off.

 

"What do I say if anyone asks about the mating, now we have full custody?"

 

Missouri glanced and softly smiled at the boys. "Sugar, ain't no one that will ask. But those boys will be pups to you and Gabe until they hit their secondary gender. Then that will be a different matter. Castiel I can't honestly see you wanting to mate Dean until he's back from college. Most omegas present between seventeen and nineteen. You have a long time to come to terms with this."

 

"I love him, but he's a pup like you say. I will protect them both from what's to come, Missouri. I can taste the battle on my tongue,"

 

"Stand tall Castiel, it won't be easy, but stick to your convictions. Don't let emotions battle with the light."

 

"Cas," Dean called running up to the Alpha. "I see a squirrel."

 

"You did baby; what colour was it?"

 

"Blue, like your eyes,"

 

Castiel chuckled "Amazing sweetheart,"

 

Bobby strolled over. "They were good pups,"

 

Castiel knelt. "I have news baby. Missouri says you can stay here for good."

 

Dean stared at Missouri, and his little lip trembled. "I-I don't hava go to John and da bad mens,"

 

"No, baby your home and safe, I promise," Castiel started to cry, and heard sniffs behind him.

 

"Sammy, we gots a home for good,"

 

"We do Dee?"

 

"Uh-huh we safe," The little boy sobbed on his Alphas shoulder.

 

"Its okay baby, I have you I promise," Castiel whispered.

 

"Well, I think this needs a celebration. Gabe open the fire pit; we're having a cook-out." Ellen clapped her hands in joy.

 

"Yeah," Sammy said, running up to Gabe who caught him.

 

"I need to get Megs box," Mumbled Charlie who dabbed her eyes.

 

"Let me get Bess and some tables and chairs," Garth uttered.

 

"I love you Alpha,"

 

"Love you, baby. Now let's go help, Ellen."

 

"The storms coming Castiel enjoy it while you can," Missouri told the young Alpha out of earshot of the boys.

 

Castiel swiped at his eyes and nodded. "For tonight, I want to forget,"

 

Missouri nodded and pulled Castiel along, chasing after the little boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prayers with Paris today. 
> 
> I found the Law hard to write, sorry if it's messy. x


	17. School Days.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys start school. They have there very own playground. But when Gabriel turns on the news and sees his father James Novak Dean screams and runs away.

The schoolroom had a brand-new lime green carpet. The walls were blue and yellow. There were two beanbags, roll out mats for nap time. Michael had installed a book cupboard. Two desks sat side by side, with an interactive whiteboard in the centre outside the room where two coat hooks, because the boys insisted, they needed a bag each. Deans name tag had a picture of a bear and Sam’s a picture of a wolf.

 

“Dean, do you have your bag?” Castiel asked the little boy.

 

“Yeah, I put blankie and teddy in there.”

 

“Okay, you only get them at nap times or if you feel funny.”

 

Castiel hated that he needed to wean the boy off them, but Pam insisted it was better for the little boy. Pam said it would be a token of comfort, not anxiety. The therapist had seen how Dean placed them on the naughty chair when he thought he had done wrong.

 

“I is Batman Cas,”

 

“You sure are. Now, be a good boy for Mr Michael. I will see you soon. I will be in my office.”

 

“What if you leave?”

 

“Then I will let you know.”

 

“Sammy, you ready buddy?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Yeah, come on Gabey we be late,”

 

There was a knock on the door and Adam entered. “I’m on pup patrol today,”

 

“Hey, Adam,” Sam shouted.

 

“Indoor voice buddy,” Gabriel chuckled rubbing his ears. “See you soon Cassie,”

 

Gabriel took the boys, trying to develop a routine another tool that Pam said would work well for both boys.

 

“Hang your bags up; that’s it. Wait by the door for Mr Michael,”

 

“Good morning, boys,” Michael smiled at the pups.

 

“Good morning Mr Michael,” Sang the boys.

 

“Dean, this is our clock. You need to put today's date, the months and year. Then we can put the season and weather.”

 

“Today is the 27th of August 2019. The season is the summer and the weathers sunny,” Dean told his teacher.

 

“Good boy, well-done. Now, I want to give you some tests. The tests are for me to see what levels you're at.”

 

“Okay, I can do that,” Dean sat down and started his books.

 

Sam was sitting with Gabriel going through much the same drill. Both boys worked hard, and Michael checked his watch.

 

“Okay guys recess, go and play for ten minutes. But you must play in the garden that Cain and Uncle Bobby made.”

 

Adam took them out to the little garden. It had a small slide, a swing set, and some old tires the boys could jump through. There was a couple of bikes and a ball to kick around. The entire garden was fenced in, so the boys were safe.

 

“How's school so far?” Adam asked.

 

“Lots of tests,” Mumbled Sam. “It’s boring,”

 

“They have to Sammy to see how clever we are,”

 

“I’m clever than you, Dee,” Giggled Sam.

 

Deans face fell, and Adam went over to Sam.

 

“Hey little pup, that’s not nice.”

 

“Sorry, Dee,”

 

“Fine,” Dean muttered.

 

“Boys time to come in,” Gabriel shouted.

 

Sam ran in, and Dean trailed in behind him. Sam got on with his work, but Dean sat there subdued.

 

“Dean, what’s wrong?” Michael inquired.

 

“I can't do tests,”

 

“Why not? You were doing so well,”

 

Adam overheard and knocked on the door. “Can I have a word?”

 

Adam and Michael spoke outside the door. “Gabriel a word please,”

 

Gabriel glanced up and walked over. Michael whispered into his ear, and the Beta turned his head towards Dean.

 

“Little buddy come with me to see Cassie. Get your teddy and blankie okay,”

 

“Was I naughty Uncle Gabe?” Dean asked his voice wobbling.

 

“No Dean, you did such a good job.”

 

“I’m going to mark your work now,” Michael told the little boy.

 

Dean got his bag and walked with Gabe. Dean knocked on the office door.

 

“Come,” Came the gruff voice of the Alpha.

 

“Can you stay there for a minute, buddy?”

 

“Yeah,”

 

Gabriel slipped into the door, and they both appeared. Dean ran into the Alphas arms.

 

“Such a big day for my baby boy. I heard you did so well.”

 

“Yeah, it was good. Lots of tests and we played outside,”

 

Dean yawned and put his thumb in his mouth. His eyes flickered closed as Castiel rocked him. The Alpha moved him to the couch, where the ever-faithful Mr Hoot lay by his little friend. Castiel covered the little boy with a blanket and went out of the room.

 

“He did well for his first day Cassie,”

 

“Pam said it would take time. Now I hope Michael handled the talk with Sam?”

 

“You bet. We have charts. At the end of each term, the more good marks they get will bag them a prize,”

 

“Great idea. I wish Sam would get out of the habit of saying that crap to Dean though that’s all from John Winchester. When I get hold of that, excrement I will…”

 

“Punch his lights out Cassie,” Gabriel snorted in amusement.

 

“Something like that, brother. Dean had his mom bringing him up. Sam only had Johns influence.”

 

“All we can do is our best. The boys are safe now,”

 

“Yes, they are.”

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

Dean yawned and woke up. “Hey Mr Hoot, me have to go see Uncle Bobby,

 

Dean walked over to Uncle Bobby’s room. It was two minutes to two o’clock, but he would not go until the clock struck two.

 

“I have a book on dragons today,” Bobby told the pup.

 

“Yay, I like dragons,”

 

 

XxxxxXXxx

 

 

Two weeks went by, and the little boys had settled. Dean always went to see Bobby at two. Adam always volunteered for school duty, bringing the boys a gift.

 

Dean was hard at work while Sam and Gabriel were on a wildlife walk.

 

“Hi, Adam, how are you today?” Michael asked, shyly.

 

“Fine, I’ve liked looking after the boys, been different,”

 

“There great pups,”

 

“Can you explain a little more to me about Dean?”

 

“You mean his Wolf Blindness?” Adam nodded. Michael made sure Dean was still working.

 

“They call it Wolf Blind because with our wolf ancestry we have heightened senses. It stems from how we developed into humans, and domestic dogs are still on four legs. In a sense Deans, wolf's missing the ability to see, and his judgment is impaired.”

 

“Oh, but he can see okay and hear?" Adam asked, puzzled.

 

“Yes, it means his inner wolf the sub-gender, his human genetics are unaffected. Children and adults with the condition always have heightened senses. For instance, Deans hearing is amazingly better than anyone I know.”

 

“So, we have to watch what we say around him?”

 

“Yes,” Michael chuckled. “All people with the learning disability, have a subject they excel. A lot of our greats have been Wolf Blind. Dean, never been to school. That boy is now doing grade six work in math.”

 

“That’s awesome.”

 

“Though he can barely write his name. But we will work on it.” Michael smiled.

 

Dean opened the door and grinned. His green eyes were alight with joy as he showed the two men his picture.

 

“I wrote my name,”

 

The little boy had written Dean, but his ‘E’ was back to front.

 

“Can I show Cas, please?”

 

“Come on little dude, let's go,” Adam said following the little boy down the corridor.

 

Dean knocked on the door, and Castiel opened it and chuckled when Dean shoved the paper in his arms.

 

“I wrote my name,”

 

“You sure did baby. Let me pin this up so I can see it.” Castiel took the picture to his corkboard and pinned the name up.

 

“Time for me to see Uncle Bobby,” Dean skipped down the corridor.

 

Castiel glanced at his clock. “Two o’clock already where has the day gone,”

 

“I swear he’s got an internal clock on him,” Laughed Adam.

 

“Dean never misses his book time with his uncle. He even wakes from a nap in time,”

 

“That’s bonkers,”

 

“My Dean is unique and special, and we all love him,”

 

“Mom said she had some clothes for the pups Alpha,”

 

“I’ll come across and see Kate, soon I promise,”

 

“Thanks,”

 

Castiel watched Adam wait by Bobby’s door. Then he went back to work.

 

 

XxxxxXXXXXX

 

 

Gabriel put the news on for there was an item he wanted to see. Knowing his brother hated the news, but he was in his office, even though it was past supper time.

 

Charlie sat with Sam and Dean going though bedding and colours for their bedroom. Gabriel and Castiel had decided that Sam would live with him soon and Dean would have a room to himself. The little boys were happy with the arrangement and giggled with the possibility of decorating their own space.

 

“I wanna choose superheroes, Charlie. I like Batman but they no colour,”

 

“I agree with you, their Dean. Sammy, what do you think?”

 

“My room like the jungle, and the zoo,”

 

“Well, we can do that, they even have jungle wallpaper,”

 

“Look Sammy day have an orangeytang,”

 

“I like dem, day have long arms, and orange and, day sing,”

 

“That’s right they do in the Jungle Book, buddy,”

 

Gabriel put the sound up with the background noise of the pups. Castiel walked through to the living area and scowled at his brother.

 

“Gabe what have I told you about putting that trash on?”

 

“I needed to see where James was, and what he was up to Cassie,” Gabriel sulked hating his brother being cross with him.

 

Dean slid off the couch and moved towards Gabriel, not liking that his uncle was sad.

 

 

**_…James Novak was on the move today to pass a new law in the Wolf Senate…_ **

 

 

“Plus, I have to see our father, and I rather not,” Growled Castiel.

 

Dean started to shake. “Dat man is your daddy?”

 

“Yes, James Novak, unfortunately,” Gabriel sighed.

 

“No,” Dean screamed and ran through the house and up the stairs.

 

Everyone was shocked, watching the little boy run for his life.


	18. Hide and Seek.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean runs and hides, but Charlie asks why and solves the mystery. Dean hands Charlie a USB stick. What will they find? Does Jimmy Novak really want to pin the missing pups on his sons?

Charlie scrambled for the stairs with Castiel and Gabriel at her heels. Spreading out trying to find Dean. They searched in the bedrooms, under the beds in the cupboards, but the little boy had vanished.

 

“He could have come back down,” Castiel voice shook. “Let me go down and check the front of the house — Gabe with me. Charlie wait up here and watch out for him.

 

Ellen had Sam in her arms, the little boy was scared. “Where Dee go?”

 

“Hey buddy we'll find him,”

 

Castiel ran around the front of the building calling Benny. Gabriel went around the back.

 

Meanwhile, Charlie came to a linen cupboard getting down on her knees; she opened it quietly.

 

“They’re gone, Dean. Why did you run away?”

 

“Charlie me scared,” Dean cried.

 

“Sweetheart, are you frightened of Castiel and Gabriel?”

 

“No, they love Dee,”

 

“They do, we all do. Tell me what your hiding and I'll help you,”

 

Dean handed the Omega a black unambiguous USB stick.

 

“Did you take this off your daddy?”

 

“No Dee, take it off Cas and Uncle Gabe’s daddy,”

 

“Well, shoot. Okay, little dude, we need to go down and tell them I found you. I want you to be brave and tell Castiel and Gabe the truth.”

 

“I fink we need Aunt Jody and Uncle Bal,”

 

“I think your right buddy,” Charlie helped Dean up and lifted him on to her hip. The boy was still small for his age weighing next to nothing. Charlie took him back downstairs the USB stick clutched in his tiny hands.

 

“Dean thank God,” Castiel cried. Charlie transferred the boy over to the Alpha who nuzzled the little boy’s neck.

 

“Good you found him,” Grunted Benny, who was looking relieved.

 

Uncle Benny, can you call Aunty Jody and Uncle Bal for me, please? Cuz the gates hava be shut soon,”

 

Benny's eyes flicked over to his boss. Castiel nodded. “I'm on it.”

 

“Fank you,”

 

“I’ll get Sammy to help me in the kitchen,” Bustled Ellen, noting the seriousness of the air around her.

 

Gabriel sighed and sat down. They were all tense waiting for the others to get there.

 

“Uncle Gabe, you gots a map?” Dean mumbled, rubbing his red eyes.

 

“I do buddy but what area?” Gabriel frowned.

 

“Near here, around da towns and mountains,”

 

“Sure, let me go grab them,”

 

There was a knock on the door and Jody came in, dressed in a pink t-shirt that said, ‘Wayward Lady’s’ and blue Jeans.

 

“Aunty Jody,” Dean called running and hugging the woman.

 

“Hey, sweetie, I hear you wanted to see me?”

 

“Yeah,”

 

“Here you go Dean, let me spread the map out for you on the floor,”

 

Dean walked over and laid on the map. He was searching the mountain range, the towns and small villages that nestled under her, towering peaks. 

 

“Dis is where day took the pups,” Dean pointed to a small hamlet called Lupine.

 

“Why would it be so close to us? The fact Dean came and found our clan. Somethings not right about all this,” Castiel bit his lip, thinking hard.

 

“I was playing with da pups, and dis man came. Your daddy he had da same blue eyes but freezing.” Dean shivered. “I heard the mens say, he was going to take his sons down, he not like you doin your job,”

 

“When you came here you were scared of me Dean,” Castiel commented puzzled remembering the pup’s reaction.

 

“They say mean fings, but da pups say you nice. I hear other people say this clan was good and brought Sammy here, and my head is fizzy,"

 

Castiel went over and pulled the boy in for a hug. “I know sweetheart. One person saying one thing and one person saying another. It must have confused you. Dean your so brave, to even come here.”

 

“All dems peoples worked for James he’s the boss. He tells dems what to do.” Dean went over to Charlie and gave her the USB stick.

 

“Thanks, little dude. I'll see what you managed to get.” Charlie ruffled his hair. “You’re a real-life superhero buddy,”

 

Balthazar came in, and everyone caught him up on the situation. “Uncle Bal, you gets the pups now and da bad mens?”

 

“Me and Aunt Jody will do our best. Thank you, Dean, for all you have done,”

 

“Dean, I have pie, Sammy and I made some,” Ellen called from the kitchen.

 

“Go on then baby, get your pie you deserve it,” Castiel encouraged the little boy.

 

Dean ran and flung his little arms around his Alpha. “I do trust you, don’t fink I don’t” Then proceeded to run off to the kitchen.

 

Castiel wiped his eyes and started sniffing. “Allergy’s again, brother?” Gabriel asked, but he too was in a state, his whiskey eyes watery with unshed tears.

 

“That pup astounds me every time I see him,” Jody shook her head. “I have a feeling they have moved the kids by now, but there could still be evidence,”

 

“James was going to pin this on me. If Dean and Sam had not come along,” Castiel buried his head in his hands.

 

“Well shit bro, your right,”

 

“They would have brought them up to Devils Creek and bang, on your property. Cassie, they have no clue Deans told you this, and they will want the information on that port,”

 

“Holy smokes Batman,” Charlie gasped, her green eyes wide.

 

“What is it, Charlie?” Castiel voiced for everyone else on tenterhooks.

 

“Dean had to have seen someone download on a USB to get this information. I bet James had cameras and saw it happen.”

 

“They keep calling him stupid." Gabriel snorted.

 

“Dean’s vulnerable, he can't see if the people around him are good or bad. Can't judge their intentions. Children like Dean must grow-up with strategies with how they cope with the world. That’s why going to school would be no good for him. He would not cope with the social aspect, never mind the scent and sensory issues.” Castiel sighed. “They will try and fool him, and it could work, it's taken him until now to trust us,”

 

“They come for him; we will protect him, Cassie. No one lays a hand on that boy,”

 

“Is this why you want to have Sam living with Gabe?” Charlie asked.

 

“Partly. Wolves surround Gabriel's cabin no one can get past without notice. I don’t think they will unless John tries to get him back. Sam needs to learn to be a pup. We need to teach him and undo anything them man taught him. With one pup safe, we can concentrate on Dean, and that sounds terrible but its Dean there targeting.”

 

“Hey, we know you love Sam and would die for both Cassie. Charlie is putting up cameras but my cabins next to Benny and Andreas, we will be safe. I heard the boys talk about it and they're excited about sleepovers, camping and numerous adventures there planning,”

 

Castiel chuckled. “These adventures are all at your cabin. I surmise Gabriel.”

 

“Well, I’m the fun one after all Cassie,” Gabriel winked.

 

“Well boys I will get a team together and search Lupine, I best get back to Donna.”

 

“See you, Jody, thanks for coming,”

 

“Anything for Dean and Sam,”

 

Jody popped into the kitchen to say goodbye to the boys and left with a Tupperware box full of pie.

 

Balthazar left next as Benny wanted to lock the gates. Castiel sat next to Charlie.

 

“So, what did you find?”

 

“There entire operation. The names of everyone involved. I guess that’s why you caused a distraction you want to see this list first?”

 

“Yes, then we can send this to Jody and Bal, but I want to see how crazy James Novak is.

 

“Sleepover tonight then?” Charlie grinned.

 

“Let’s go say goodnight to the pups first,”

 

Castiel, Gabriel and Charlie went up-stairs and read Dean and Sam two books. The little boys were soon fast asleep, and the three wolves went back down to the office.

 

“Let’s go see who else is involved in this ring and how far it goes,” Castiel yawned stretching his arms.

 

“I brought you coffee,” Ellen said. “I’m guessing you're in for a long night?”

 

“You’re an angel,” Gabriel said, kissing the Beta on the cheek.

 

“Get off with you,” Ellen blushed and poured them all a mug.

 

They're snacks in the cupboard and pie in the fridge. I'll bid you goodnight.”

 

They all said goodnight and hovered over Charlie's laptop.


	19. Fall Back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes quiet. Charlie and Castiel decorate the pups rooms. Dean dashes off to pick blackberries under the instructions of his Uncle Gabe.

Everything seemed far too quiet for Castiel. Jody had found where the pups had been held captive. Her team were sifting through the scant evidence but nothing yet to report.

 

Bal and his team were getting more information on James Novak and the laws he'd failed to pass. And the ones he had pushed forward. They were to gather evidence for an arrest. The names on the USB had been illuminating. Police officials a judge, people on the wolf council and in the Senate. The net was closing on them fast.

 

No further attempts were made to grab Dean. Nothing happened in prison no visits and no correspondence between the men or Meg and the outside world.

 

Fall had struck, with a brisk wind that rattled the bones, and the world was alive with burnt oranges, purples and reds. Blackberry bushes were bursting with fruits and trees were heavily laden with delicious nuts.

 

Charlie had been busy with the boy’s bedrooms. Castiel had taken a break from work to help decorate Deans room. First, they moved Dean and Sam to one of the many spare rooms.

 

The walls covered in superhero wallpaper. The carpet a deep cherry red. They had brought bunk beds and a desk. Bobby had found an old chest for Deans toys.

 

Charlie placed a large bubble lamp and fairy lights in a tent with a red beanbag. Now Dean had his very own sensory room.

 

Sam’s room had jungle wallpaper. Charlie and Castiel strung up a net that held his stuffy’s. They brought an orangutan and hung from a net. The carpet was forest green, and Charlie painted the ceiling to look like the sky. Again, they brought a bunk bed with wolf bedding.

 

The little boys loved their rooms, never having anything like it before. Gabe brought Sammy Legos for being a great help, and Cas brought Dean an art set as he knew the little boy loved to paint.

 

To their utter surprise, Sam made a model of a spaceship; it was something out of Star Trek. They had found a hidden talent. Charlie kept gushing over it and sending pictures off to her friends. Dean drew an image of his forest the colours vibrant and wholly an innocent take on nature. Ellen brought a frame and put it up in the kitchen.

 

There were a few tears shed the first night apart, but when the brothers met the next morning over a pile of waffles, Sam and Dean seemed happier and relaxed. Not once did Sam speak over Dean or call him names. And Dean let someone else look after his little brother's needs.

 

 

XxxXXXX

 

 

“So, boys, what are you doing today?” Gabriel asked between mouthfuls of deliciousness.

 

“I wanna play wiv Legos,” announced Sammy swinging his legs under his chair.

 

“What about you, Dean?”

 

Dean shrugged. “Not sure Uncle Gabe,”

 

“What I would love for you is to go and pick the last of the blackberry’s so we could have pie,”

 

“Cookies,” Squealed Sam.

 

Gabriel chuckled. “You're obsessed with cookies buddy,”

 

“So is you, Gabe,” Sammy laughed.

 

“True, come on. I need to pop these dishes in the dishwasher and get you cleaned up. Messy pup.”

 

Gabriel cleaned up, and Dean ran outside. The Beta made sure Garth was out and left to find his mucky pup.

 

Garth was talking to Bess, but Dean had a mission. Uncle Gabe said he had to pick blackberry’s he was a good boy, so did as instructed. Going into Uncle Bobby’s shed, he picked a large basket up, making sure it was clean. Mr Hoot wagged his tail and followed his young friend.

 

Dean knew where a nice patch of blackberries grew and could pick to his heart's content. The September sun lazily beat down on his bronze skin. Mr Hoot barked as Dean giggled skipping with no care in the world.

 

Two o’clock came, and Bobby scratched his head, no sign of Dean. The boy never missed his book time. Walking out to the kitchen, his wife was pottering about making cakes for supper.

 

“El, you 'sin, Dean?”

 

Ellen dusted her hands and glanced over at the ever-present Felix clock on the wall.

 

“Could be with Castiel, let’s go see,”

 

They walked to the office and tapped on the door. Castiel yawned and stretched his arm upon the lintel.

 

“What ya doin’ guys?”

 

“Dean not here?” Ellen asked, starting to feel slightly alarmed.

 

“It's two he should be with Bobby,”

 

“Maybe he’s outside,”

 

They strolled lazily not thinking anything was up, and Dean had forgotten. They saw Garth sat with Bess talking casually.

 

“Garth where’s Dean?” Castiel asked eyes wide when he did not spot the little boy.

 

“Not seen him, today boss,”

 

“I should have known Dean never misses his storytime. I can't fucking do this. That pup will be the end of me.” Castiel howled.

 

“Calm Alpha,” Ellen growled.

 

Castiel sank to his knees and sobbed into his hand's shoulders shaking.

 

Adam came over with Gabriel and Sam. “What’s going on now, Cassie?" Gabriel asked, alarmed at his brothers brake down.

 

“Deans missing again. When was the last time you saw him?”

 

“Breakfast. I made sure Dean was out here with Garth,”

 

“Well brother, you did a shit job, because my baby’s gone. All fucking day and no one knew he'd vanished. They could have got him; he’s so vulnerable and innocent.”

 

“You need to talk to him Cassie, ground him, make him see he can't wander off, you're too lax with him,”

 

Castiel closed his eyes and let his misery wash over him, like waves. He was young, and every wall was crumbling down. Who was going to catch him when he fell?

 

 **(Dean, baby boy, come back home please)** His mind whispered. A tiny spark of light flickered in the dark recess of gathering shadows.

 

**(Alpha I is here, don’t be scared)**

**(Dean come back to me)**

 

Castiel heard barking in the distance his eyes flashed open. Mr Hoot danced around Dean. Forgetting he had connected with his little mate. He ran tripping over his legs and fell to the ground gathering the pup up like bundles of soft blankets bringing immediate comfort and smelling the delicate, innocent scent of his boy.

 

“Don’t do that to me again, please my heart won’t take it, Dean,” Castiel openly sobbed.

 

Castiel placed his hand on Deans little arms, and he flinched. The Alpha looked hurt, but the little boy hung off his neck.

 

“I got scratched by the spikes,”

 

Castiel examined Dean and tutted at the boy’s tiny cuts.

 

“Why did you run off again, Dean?” Shouted Gabriel, not impressed by the boy’s behaviour.

 

“I did not run. You told me I hadda go pick blackberry’s,”

 

Gabriel’s eyes went comically wide, and then groaned hiding his flushed face in his hands.

 

“God sake Gabriel, you have to watch what you say around Dean,” Adam admonished the Beta.

 

“Is Dee in trouble?” The little boy's voice wobbled.

 

Castiel growled and narrowed his eyes at his brother. “No baby, some people have to learn to watch their tongue,”

 

“How on earth did you carry that thing? It's heavy enough without all them berry’s.” Bobby chuckled, looking at the basket.

 

“Well, Dean, I think you did a great job. Now come to the kitchen with me, and we can wash them. We need to freeze some of the berries. What a great job, honey.”

 

Bobby picked the basket up, and Adam held his hand out for the little boy. They trotted off towards the house, Mr Hoot hot on Dean's heels.

 

Castiel stood feeling slightly wobbly. “From now on, Dean does not venture out of this house without someone with him. I am putting a chain on the front and back door. Only an adult can get out. In an emergency, the locks slip. I want Benny, Garth, Andrea with him on the outside. He can still be with his friends, but only Bobby, Ellen and myself inside."

 

“You don’t trust me with Dean?” Came a small voice from Gabriel.

 

Castiel pulled his brother in for a hug “You will have Sam brother; I’m putting Michael and Adam with you at all times. Plus, Sam never wanders far from you. Dean, I need a firm word with.”

 

“Dean takes everything so literally, I never thought for one moment.”

 

“You remember Judy? I spoke with her I can't do the classes yet. Dean sees you as a figure in authority someone he respects. That's why he will follow your orders.”

 

“I feel terrible. What if Dee got hurt?”

 

“Deans fine. Let's sort our boys out. Sam’s with Michael we best pick him up because the boy will want blackberry cookies,”

 

Gabriel laughed. “Garth's meeting us tomorrow morning. Can you get the message to everyone?”

 

“I will don't fret,"

 

Gabriel and Castiel walked side by side both lost in thought. What a strange life they led since both Winchester brothers drove straight into their lives and hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a Great Easter.---There are a few things you need to know before the epic battle. Which is being written at the moment.


	20. The Calm before the Storm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a nightmare and Castiel helps, by building a fort. Castiel talks about James and his mom and more about his background.

Castiel and Gabriel had decided to stop the build on the main meeting hall. The many unknown people in an out of the compound was a security risk. Plus, the I.D law was in full swing, and not everyone was on Charlie's list.

 

Dean was grounded. He always had a guard with him. The little boy had not figured it out and was happy with his friends that came every day to play with him at the weekends or after school.

 

Castiel told Michael about the call with Deanna and the talk they had about Deans mom Mary. They tried to test the theory with Dean. Dean loved animals, ’ especially reptiles. Sitting down with the little boy they spent an enjoyable morning talking about a book Michael had to hand. Dean drank the information up like a sponge. The next day Castiel quizzed him on the subject, and the little boy did not miss one point.

 

Four weeks after the boys have their room, and the weather was slightly heavy. A storm rumbled around the mountains. It bounced off the valley not dissipating; hitting the clan house with streaks of white and blue lightning. The temulent atmosphere was not unlike a thousand black horses galloping around the sky’s with their thunderous hoofs, causing the world around them to shake.

 

Dean woke with a shiver, the flashes at his window startling the poor boy. The day they had run away, it was much like this, and the memory’s played at the back of his eyes like an out of focus movie. He realised he had wet himself. Shaking in fear that he would be not only scolded but much worse.

 

The little boy stripped the bed and ran down the stairs tripping in his haste only stopping himself plummeting headfirst by sticking his hand out on the railing. Silent tears, like cold rain, slipped down his star, kissed cheeks, as he scurried into the kitchen.

 

Dean slipped into the dark laundry room and stuffed the dirty sheets into the laundry basket. Sitting down on the cold tiles, a boom of thunder crashed, and he buried his head in his knees and sobbed.

 

Castiel awoke the storm raged over him, thinking he heard something, but was not entirely sure. His Alpha senses were off the chart. Getting out of bed pulling his navy-blue dressing gown on, he shuffled with tired eyes to Deans room. Making sure his boy was okay.

 

Castiel glanced around the room. Realising Dean was not in bed. The Alpha frowned going towards the bathroom, but it was shrouded in darkness. Castiel turned his heart beating fast as he found his way towards the bottom levels of the house.

 

His body was in tune to the house and the nighttime noises. Castiel heard the noise again coming from the kitchen, so he followed it. A flash of lightning lit up his world, and he saw the laundry room door slightly open.

 

Castiel found Dean, cold, wet shivering and crying. He bent down, touched the pup’s arm.

 

“Sweetheart, did you have a bad dream?”

 

Dean nodded and put his small arms around his Alpha.

 

“Let me run the bath, and get you clean clothes,”

 

The backdoor opened the light clicked on. “I thought I heard someone. Dean sweetheart did you have a bad dream?” Ellen asked, looking at the miserable creature on her laundry floor. Dean put his arms out for her, and she picked him up.

 

“I tell you what let me get him in the bath and you get me clean clothes Castiel,”

 

Castiel raced up the stairs and pulled the mattress protector off the bed. The duvet was dry, and the room would need airing in the morning. He grabbed the little boys clothes and handed them to Ellen.

 

“I think he’s a little shy, wants to bath himself and get dressed.”

 

Castiel chuckled and shook his head. “I best go make a warm drink,”

 

Dean came out looking much better, running over to Castiel for a hug.

 

“You did a great job sweetheart getting a wash and dressed by yourself,”

 

“I’m a big boy,”

 

“Sure are. Drink this your still cold,” Castiel handed him a mug of hot chocolate.”

 

Deans eyes started to drop, and he yawned. Putting his thumb into his mouth.

 

“Let’s get you to bed puppy, hold him for a moment, Ellen,”

 

Ellen held the sleeping pup while Castiel dashed around like a mad wolf.

 

The Alpha had made a fort in the living room. Castiel placed sheets and blankets over the new coach. He found three sleeping bags and brought pillows down to aid comfort.

 

“We will sleep here, Dean, our very own adventure.”

 

Dean giggled and got into the fort, snuggling down with his blankie and teddy.

 

“I declare a PJ day tomorrow, Ellen,” Castiel rumbled.

 

“Well, I think you all deserve a day off,”

 

Ellen said her goodnights and Castiel and Dean settled down to sleep in their fort.

 

 

xxxxxx

 

 

The next day Sam and Gabriel joined them having breakfast provided by Jo and Ellen in the fort. They watched cartoons and ate snack food, though it was healthy. Ellen looked after her boys, after all. They played games, and towards the evening after supper, Castiel got his guitar out.

 

Gabriel gasped at the sight. The last time Castiel had sung was for their mom before she died. He vowed never to play again. The boys coming into there lives had changed them so much. It had made them better people.

 

 

XXxxxxx

 

 

The next day Castiel did not join them for breakfast; did not show himself for lunch. He locked himself in his office. Dean wondered around aimlessly, knowing instinctively that something was wrong.

 

“Uncle Gabe, why is Cas so sad today?”

 

“Today marks five years since our mom died,”

 

Dean hugged his adopted uncle and kissed him on the cheek. “Take me to him. Cas is sitting in the grass.”

 

“I will watch from here I can see you,”

 

Dean ran and sat by the Alpha. “You should not be here by yourself.”

 

“Gabe is watching. What was your mommy like?”

 

Castiel huffed and ran his fingers through blades of grass. “I don’t ever remember the marriage being great. Mom had to marry dad. In those days people with money, big names like ours, that’s what happened. Mom was only happy when she was around us.”

 

“My momma smelled like the pie dat Mrs Ellen makes, her hair was like da sun and her eyes like yours,”

 

Castiel scooted hair from Deans face. “You need a haircut,”

 

“I no like shaggy hair like Sammy,” Dean scrunched his nose up in horror.

 

“My mom's name was Rachel; we never saw her family. To this day, I have had no contact with them. James was from a large, rich clan. But I was to find out he was the black sheep of the family, and they distance themselves.”

 

“He was a bad boy?”

 

“Yes, but even so, they would not do anything to stop him hurting mom or us,”

 

“Mom was sick; they said she had cancer. James was out all the time did not care. His career took off, politically. Then mom’s family had an accident; you see she was the eldest; this is moms pack. I would become the head of the state of Texas; its been in my moms’ line since wolves created the states.”

 

“But you daddy, took over?”

 

“Mmm yes. I was underage, and James became a respected senator. But he neglected us, would not come home. I was with mom when she died. James took all the power away from me, tried to get Gabe taken away and married. I turned twenty-one, and James could no longer do anything.”

 

“Why your daddy mean?” The little boy growled.

 

Castiel chuckled the boy was adorable. “Baby I wish I knew. I think with me out of the way; he would be in charge over Gabriel the clan and the state. No one would suspect him; he’s well respected.”

 

“When dis is all over, we should plant a tree for our mommy’s, so we can sit and remember,”

 

Castiel turned his forget-me-not orbs on his boy. “That’s an amazing idea, sweetheart. What a thoughtful and kind boy you are. Your mom would be so proud of you.”

 

“I know your mommy would be to Alpha,”

 

They sat there in silence, only the whispers of the trees, and the song from swooping birds. Deans head on the Alphas knee, finding comfort in their memory’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter-----Eat loads of Candy, Eggs and Sweets. Be kind to yourself. Now I need to go let Cas kick ass. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for your kind words, encouragement and for making me laugh love, you guys. xxx


	21. Enemy at the Gate. Part One:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The compounds attacked. A Hellhound and a Demon drops in, and little Dean seems to be friendly with both. Castiel gets all Alpha, but Dean sorts him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning (Please do not take any herbal medication without consulting your doctor or an expert.) There is Violence in the next two chapters. I do not own the song 'Let it go' it belongs to Disney.
> 
> Hi guys a note: The demon Buné is none cannon it's from mythology/religious text. When I finish this fic I will put an index up. xxx Ty

Dean walked to the room next to Castiel’s office. He was gazing out of the window watching golden rain. Falls bony fingers touched the paintbox forest. The sun slightly weaker in cotton candy skies sending dappled rays streaking through the windowpanes.

 

Dean spotted something gleaming on the floor. It was Meg's necklace. He wondered if they had dropped it, from the items they had burnt. Others wore them, in the gang, he stuffed into his pocket. He was moving back to the living area, not wanting to be missed.

 

“Dee, why Adam keep giving us presents every time he visits?” Sam wondered aloud looking at his newest acquisition.

 

“Don’t worry 'bout it, Sammy. Did you say fanks?”

 

“Yes, Dee I ‘member my manners?”

 

“Go and ask Gabe see if you can play, with da toy, in a back outside.”

 

“Good idea, Dee,” Sam squealed and ran off calling for Gabriel.

 

“Hello Adam, back again,” Dean said with a cheeky grin.

 

“Yeah, I brought you a present.”

 

“Oh, fank you. Um, Uncle Michaels not here Adam.”

 

“How did you… I was not looking for him.” Adam flushed red.

 

“I’m eight years old not a baby Adam. Why don’t you talk to him?”

 

“It’s not that easy buddy,” Adam mumbled.

 

“Sure, is. When you bottle stuff up, it builds, and you explode like a volcano.”

 

“I-I guess,”

 

“I know so, tell him you want to date him.”

 

Adam spluttered. “How do you know anything about that?” The Omega said incredulously.

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “When you talk to people you can sort your problems out. So be brave and do dat Adam. We like da presents but it silly when da reason is Uncle Michael.”

 

Adam coughed and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “So, what’s your plan on me doing that?”

 

Dean sighed. “Okay, he's cleaning out his shed cuz his mate and the little boy went to heaven. I know if you ‘tend to pass by and help him you ‘ave an excuse to talk and da rest will be easy.”

 

“Now?” Adam gulped.

 

“Yes, now go, or you will miss out Adam.”

 

“Thanks, little dude.”

 

“Welcome.”

 

Dean shut the door and shook his head. ' _Adults us kids have to do everything for dem.'_

 

Bobby turned and snorted. Ellen’s shoulders were shaking, and she held her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh at the adorable scene.

 

Castiel stood at the other end of the living room beaming with pride at his boy.

 

 

XxxxXXXX

 

 

The next day Dean heard a car draw up and opened the door and ran out. It was Adam and Uncle Michael.

 

“Hey buddy, we found two bikes, one for you and Sammy and some more clothes,” Adam told him.

 

“We’ve been around the compound giving the toys out, and you're our last stop,” Michael told the pup.

 

Ellen came out seemingly vexed. “Dean how many times have we told you, don’t open this door without someone there.” She scolded.

 

“Garth was gone Mrs Ellen, and the lock was dangly.” Dean put his bottom lip out.

 

Ellen looked concerned and stood flickering her gaze around the inner compound nervously. Michael saw her distress. Castiel had heard the commotion and drew Dean back into the house.

 

“Dean, you will go on the naughty chair if you can't do as your told,” Castiel scolded the little boy. “We have rules to keep you safe.”

 

“Sorry, Alpha,” Dean mumbled.

 

“I know baby. But next time you will be punished.”

 

“Castiel, Garths vanished,” Ellen told the Alpha.

 

“Adam go to the front gate, take my keys. Guys lock all doors and windows." Castiel ordered. 

 

"Castiel I will stay at the front door,” Michael declared trying not to panic, but he had a strange feeling about this.

 

Dean had started playing, so they left the boy alone. Ellen shut the back and laundry room doors. Castiel made sure all windows and doors were locked. He gave Charlie a call to alert her of their situation.

 

Rapid knocking bounced off the front door. Michael opened it only to have Adam fall into his arms blood running down his face. There was a strange black circle near the right of his temple. Michael grabbed Adam, and Ellen locked the door. Dean turned and narrowed his eyes.

 

“Cas, daddy’s here, that’s his mark you need to sound the alarm. Mrs Ellen, I need fings from you kitchen or Adam will get sick. My momma taught me.”

 

The little boy bustled into the kitchen; it was surreal how the eight-year-old took over. “I need that green stuff that’s handing some honey and witch hazel, hello vera and tea tree oil. Mix into a paste and put it on Adams boo-boo.”

 

Ellen nodded, sensing the little boy had prior knowledge. “I can do that love,”

 

“Then he as to drink it, sound yukky but what momma said,”

 

“Is that not poisonous?” Ellen questioned.

 

“Momma said you need it inside and out Mrs Ellen.”

 

Ellen mixed the paste and put it on Adams wound. Michael was holding his hand tenderly and caressed the young Omegas face.

 

“Uncle Michael, you need to make sure Adam sits up no lying down. Laying down is bad. Take his clothes off. Cold is good hot is bad,”

 

“Thank you, Dean I will do that,”

 

“Uncle Bobby you needs salt in your guns, they don’t like it,”

 

“What! We fighting demons now, son?” Bobby asked, gruffly.

 

Dean frowned. “Yes, Meg, Daddy, Gordon and Alastair is Demons, I thought you knew,”

 

Dean pulled the necklace out of his pocket. “Da, Demons wear dis,"

 

“What the fuck! Why did you not tell us, Dean?” Growled Castiel, his eyes flashing crimson.

 

Dean narrowed his eyes. “You won’t speak to me like dat Alpha. And mind you language in front of da children.” Dean crossed his arms and stamped his feet. If the situation were not terrible, Ellen would have laughed at the sweet display.

 

“You don’t get to talk to me like that child,” Castiel snapped.

 

“You won’t talk to your ‘mega like dat Alpha. I know how these people work, and you will listen.” Dean demanded his voice small but strong.

 

Castiel shrunk back. Deans eyes flashed gold eclipsed by mottled green, and he gasped for breath.

 

“Sorry Dean, yes I-I will listen to you.” Castiel's wolf whimpered.

 

“Good,” Dean was hot, so he took his jumper off, and Castiel noticed a handprint on his tiny shoulder.

 

“Dean, how did you get that?” Queried Castiel shocked.

 

Dean regarded his Alpha with an incredulous stare. “You marked me silly.”

 

“Well shit,” Castiel hissed through clenched teeth.

 

“Now, daddy will try and take everyone out, but if we drink da tea, we will be safe.”

 

“We have to drink it?” Ellen checked if she heard correctly.

 

“Yep,"

 

Right, I better get to work.” Ellen rushed off towards the kitchen.

 

They all drank the vile tasting concoction, but Dean seemed pleased. Then there came a heavy knocking on the back door.

 

“Don’t let anyone in Mrs Ellen,” Warned Dean.

 

“It’s Jo. I can’t leave her.”

 

“Den asks for her password silly,” Dean grinned, his freckles glowing like the stars in the heavens.

 

“Password?”

 

“Yes, I made everyone learn a different one, you all have dem,” Dean stated matter of fact.

 

“I thought that was a game,” Bobby chuckled.

 

“Nope it real, Uncle Bobby.”

 

“What was Jo’s word, sweetheart?” Requested Castiel who took a salt-filled gun from Bobby.

 

Dean danced around the room singing. Bravo, Alpha, Tango, Mike, Alpha November.

 

“How the hell do you know the NATO alphabet?” Bobby questioned, scratching his head in wonderment.

 

“You book Uncle Bobby it had pretty patterns, and I learnt dem,”

 

“Ugh well, that’s a thing.”

 

“So, Jo as to spell Batman out the way you sang baby?”

 

“Yeah. If day takes over, they don't know dat. Day would say, Batman.”

 

Castiel nodded and opened the kitchen door and went to the outer door. “Hey Jo, can we have the code please?”

 

“Yeah sure," Jo sang the NATO alphabet and Castiel heaved a sigh of relief and let her in.

 

“They're all over the place. Luck would have it; I have an anti-possession tattoo.”

 

Castiel locked up again and brought Jo to safety. Ellen had gone to see Adam, and they heard her scream. They ran through to the living area. Dean peeked under Castiel’s legs. Michael was sat on the arm of the chair and shaking in fear. A large dog sat relaxed in the centre of the room.

 

Before anyone could stop him, Dean giggled and ran over.

 

“Juliet, how did you find Dee?”

 

“Can someone tell me why the fuck there's a Hellhound sitting in the middle of my living room with my mate cuddling it?” Castiel cried out, thinking this was a dream. No nightmare dreams were pleasant.

 

“It’s okay Alpha, Juliet is nice she won’t hurt anyone long as day doesn’t hurt me,”

 

“Good friend to have boy,” Bobby took his trucker's cap off and stroked his beard.

 

Suddenly, a man materialised looking tattered and beaten.

 

“Dean, love thank Lucifer I found you. They held me only just escaped.”

 

Castiel aimed his gun and Juliet stood up she was shoulder height to Dean. Growling her red fangs like razor-sharp barbs

 

“No alpha you won’t hurt Crowley. He’s da one dat free me and Sammy. Day is good and bad wolfs. Day is good and bad Demons.”

 

“Who is he son?” Bobby asked.

 

“He’s the King of Hell, but mommas’ friend.”

 

“Son you need to get them to salt the windows and doors and put Demon traps up.” Crowley moaned in pain.

 

“I know how.” Bobby declared. “Ellen you and Jo get started; I have bags of the stuff in my room. I have markers that can draw the Demon traps at every entrance.”

 

Bobby, Ellen and Jo rushed off. Michael turned and started to tend to Adam, who was now sleeping.

 

“Down Juliet, my Alpha won’t hurt Crowley.” Juliet wined and licked the injured man.

 

“Is there anything we can do for him, Dean?”

 

“I don’t know Alpha, never know much about Demons.” Deans bottom lip trembled. Castiel came closer and held his young mate.

 

“Let’s get him on to the couch and see what we can do. He looks like he’s passed out. Maybe he’s recharging?”

 

Castiel picked the man up and put him on the couch. Mr Hoot came over to Juliet and kept her company. Dean got a cloth from the bathroom and tried to wipe his friend’s bloodied face.

 

“Cas, did James, wear a necklace like dis?” Dean swung the gold chain towards Castiel.

 

Castiel caught it and looked thinking about the last time he saw James. The pendant was gold but had a red iris — the dead centre shaped like a cat’s pupil.

 

“Yes, he wore one. I remember at the time thinking it was a strange piece of jewellery for a man of his station to wear.”

 

“James must hava Demon boss, den,”

 

“I think your correct sweetie, but who has this symbol? I can understand why. Take over a state and get in with the wolf council. Influence the top politicians of the United States government and maybe then into the White House?”

 

“Ya could be right son. I have books let me look for this Demon. It could help us.” Bobby took the necklace and strolled off to his room.

 

Dean stood there, bewildered. “You daddy wants to take over da world?”

 

“I think so baby,” Castiel could tell the little boy who did not fully understand what was going on.

 

“We needs Batman,”

 

“We sure do. Now stay close to Crowley and the dogs. I’m going to my office. I want to find out where Gabriel and Sam are. Plus, where the others on the compound are camping out. I need to know where the Demons are situated. Charlie will have them on camera; I have a map of the compound in my room.”

 

“Okay, don’t belong,”

 

“I promise. If you hear the siren, don’t be scared,”

 

“Dis makes my tummy fuzzy.” Dean frowned.

 

“Dean Novak, if you need to use your room for chillin’ you use it,”

 

“Don’t you hate you last name?”

 

Castiel smiled softly. “The one thing my mom brought to the marriage. Novak is her family name. So, I would love for you to use it,”

 

“Fank you Alpha,” Dean hugged Castiel and remained a calming visual over his friend.

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

Castiel sat down on his office chair, and although the situation was dire, he had to chuckle at Dean. His babe, eight years old taking over bossing people about _(him)_ mainly and making his Alpha sit down and whine.

 

Dean was indeed an Omega. Mostly your second designation did not present until puberty. But there were times this they could come forth and help you out of a situation. John thought Dean weak, but that was going to be his downfall. He could not wait to tell the man that it was his son that had caught him in the end.

 

Castiel picked up the satellite phone and patched into Charlie. Knowing he could get through with no hassle.

 

With three pips the phone was picked up. “Hey Castiel, we have three coming over Devils Creek, but Cain, Tanner and Clell are heading that way. Tom and Harrison are heading towards the orchard. Andrea is with Sam and Gabriel, so try not to stress. Bess and Sally have taken the rest of the pups to Jess, and they are locked in. Kriso was there, so he’s patrolling the gates.”

 

“I think sounding the alarm will do more harm than good. How many are there, Charlie?”

 

“Your right the entire compound knows and are armed. We know we are fighting Demons. But we only have guns no salt rounds.”

 

“I need to come out and make sure you all have some. Bobby has sack fulls in his room,”

 

“No Alpha you have to stay with Dean,”

 

“How can I when my clan, my family are in danger?” Castiel hisses his hand, pulling his messy hair.

 

“Benny will come and collect; I have no clue where Garth is.”

 

“Most likely laying low trying to get back to the house.”

 

Castiel drew on his map, pinpointed where Johns men were when Bobby knocked on the door.

 

“Castiel, Crowley’s awake, and I found the Demon.”

 

“Who is it? Who's after us?”

 

“The Duchess Buné let's go and talk to Crowley he can tell us more,”

 

"Charlie, I will call you back. We have an unexpected guest who’s helping us. I have found more on this Demon,”

 

“Who?”

 

“Crowley, King of Hell, he’s not to be hurt, spread the news,”

 

“Will do boss, and stay safe,”

 

“You to sister,”

 

Castiel walked into the living room and sat with the much-rejuvenated Demon. Dean ran in and tried to sit down, but Castiel stopped him,

 

“No, Dean stay will Mrs Ellen and Jo, I don’t want you here for this. Ellen take him to his room please,”

 

“But I wanna hear what’s going on,”

 

Castiel glanced over, not swayed by emotive emerald orbs. “Dean please I don’t want to use my Alpha voice,”

 

“Fine,” Dean held his hand to Ellen, and they walked off.

 

“Tell me what’s going on? Why are you here? How do you know Dean?”

 

“Let me start at the beginning love,”

 

Castiel nodded and waited for the explanation.

 

“I met Mary when she was younger, summoned me by mistake.” Crowley laughed. “We got talking, and our friendship grew. When she grew up, Mary would tell me about her marriage to John and how he was not the same. The last I saw of her she made me promise to look after the boys. There was a faint smell of sulphur on her clothes. I traced it back to Buné.”

 

“Was John involved with the gang at this time?” Castiel questioned.

 

“Yes, deeply. Then James Novak got his hooks firmly in his flesh, and that was it. James wanted to get rid of you. Marry Gabriel off thought he was an Omega. It turns out he’s no clue about his sons.”

 

“Ain’t that the truth,” Muttered Bobby,”

 

"I went to Dean and Sammy and managed to get them free. But they caught me. I followed the boy's scent, well Juliet did."

 

Castiel nodded sagely. “Gabriel presented later, not unusual in Betas. James most certainly was not about for him presenting. Unless he was picking fights and insulting me. I was no good, it was mostly mental abuse nothing like my boys went through, but that stays with you. The words stick to your bones and brakes them, like insipid tar, it coats your very being, and you start to believe them. Rocks your foundation, I-I wish mom was still here to tell me I’m doing good because I sure failed as an Alpha,”

 

“Castiel,” Crowley snapped his eyes flashed red, “You need to snap out of this. You want to protect that boy, fight for him, bring that ruddy Alpha out and fight. They don’t just want you they want your entire clan, state and country. He will take Dean and snap his neck and bring Sam up in their archaic ways.”

 

“Come on Crowley bit harsh,” Bobby grunted.

 

“Alastair and John are out there because James is scared. Buné’s powers are slipping through his fingers like quicksand he’s a caged animal right now. I will fight Alastair, then Castiel must go after John.”

 

“What does this Buné do exactly?” Bobby asked.

 

“You will see her followers wear an orange pendant like a tiger eye. Orange is her signature colour. Anyone that wears that, can disguise them self as wolfs you won’t smell any sulphur.”

 

“I’ve seen that somewhere before,” Bobby frowned.

 

“Meg had one,” Castiel declared.

 

“Buné will offer her knowledge to gather wealth, sophistication, and talent for looking and talking with elegance and ease. But for the price of your soul.

 

“Well, she did that with James. But his greed and arrogance have got the better of him. He thinks he’s invisible that no one will notice the laws he passes and fails to pass. My name he forged, the fact I have not been to the wolf council for over two years.”

 

“I fear Buné will tire of his failings she wants results, not a child slavery ring, or other crimes that James is involved. No, she wanted to get into the Senate, that was her aim.”

 

“I can well see how a Demon would enjoy messing with our laws,” Castiel laughed hollowly.

 

Crowley sat up and sniffed the air. “I believe gentlemen, my fight is here. Alistair’s come to play, look after Dean and Sam for me,”

 

“Will you kill him?” Castiel swallowed harshly.

 

“Unlike John, Alastair’s a real Demon, so yes, we will fight, and I will win. Juliet come let’s go make our day,”

 

Crowley flashed out, and Mr Hoot howled at the loss of his new friend.

 

 

XxxxxxXXXXX

 

 

The peaks of Kur mountain were bathed in the radiant beams of shimmering golden sunlight. The snow had already settled on to the highest points blanketing the world in innocence.

 

Crowley landed with a crunch Juliet by his side. Her black silhouette a stark contrast against the purity of the white. Juliet let out a hellish howl that would send a chill to any mortal being.

 

Crowley placed a steady hand on her muzzle. “Steady love, not yet,”

 

A tall man landed on his hands; his imprint tarnished the landscape. He looked up with calculation in his black orbs.

 

“So, we end this now?” His nasal tone irritated Crowley and ground his teeth.

 

“Heel,” Juliet barked, and a flurry of delicate drafts of snow landed on his hair and eyelashes.

 

Alastair grinned much like a tiger shark before it attacked.

 

“The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen, a kingdom of isolation, and it looks like you’re my queen,” Sang the Demon out of tune.

 

Crowley let out an ear-splitting howl, his eyes like the coals of hell, steam rose from his feet melting the virgin snow beneath. Juliet stepped forward, drool dripping down her jowls.

 

“For that, you bloody well deserve to die,”

 

“Cronha.” Crowley hissed an order at Juliet. The large dog howled a terrifying shriek into the waning evening and sped forward.

 

Alastair’s eyes went wide, and he produced a Chimera flit blade. He tried to punch the beast, with her gnashing jaws, but she vanished into inky shadows.

 

“Sending your lap dog to do your business, Crowley? So human of you,” Alastair taunted.

 

Crowley glanced at his nails and sighed. “I don’t get my hands dirty, not with vile filth like you,”

 

“Pot, kettle, black,” The Demon laughed manically pretending to wipe his eyes with unshed mirth.

 

Juliet pounced from the back, and ripped at the Demons ear, her claws tearing into the creature's flesh.

 

“Call it off,” Bellowed Alastair, trying to smoke out but failing.

 

“No-can-do pet, you hurt something my cold heart cares about,”

 

“That stupid kid, we will make him pay,” Alastair hissed.

 

Crowley raised his eyebrow and smirked. “That kid outrun, a four-thousand-year-old Demon.”

 

Alastair had been occupied with Crowley and had not noticed Juliet prowling. Suddenly he heard a growl near his ear, the stench of rotten meat and sulphur.

 

“Oh, shit,” The Demon tried to roll away, but it was no good, Juliet had him around the throat.

 

“Feitha,” Juliet stayed still while her master came closer. Alastair struggled, but the jaws tightened.

 

“The saliva of a Hellhound is quite potent and will kill a Demon in hours, strange as they come from the grounds of hell. But I don’t want you coming back; you can't smoke out.”

 

Alastair pawed at the ground and tried to stab the dog, but it went through her like butter. Wafts of the smoke from her incorporeal body rose to the air, like ghostly spirits.

 

Crowley knelt next to his adversary. His eyes were flickering red, like the drowning sun catching the entire mountain on fire. “For Mary, Sam and Dean,” Pressing his hand on the dripping skin of Alastair, Crowley burnt away the body and the inner hell. The ash rose into the air, catching on the slight breeze. Heaven and hell at his feet, Crowley stood and dusted his pants off and whistled to Juliet.

 

“It's up to Castiel now love, home for us,” And he vanished, leaving nothing but peace on the mountainside.

 

TBC---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what can I say...I may have cried writing this, TY to Murry Gold for the inspiring Doc Who Music that helps me with my work. Thank you for all your love and support. 
> 
> The connotations between white and black, dark and light, evil and pure in the mountains I enjoyed writing that.
> 
>  
> 
> I have a life-threatening allergy to Caffeine; it means I can't eat chocolate. White is okay but only certain types. They never have Easter Eggs, but I was brought, Lindt and I may have eaten them already lol :-) Happy


	22. Enemy at the Gate. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel goes and says goodbye to Dean and, faces John head on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning (Violence towards John Winchester, language)

A loud thump came from the ceiling, and Castiel looked up his face draining of colour.

 

“Dean,” Castiel shouted. The Alpha ran up the stairs, missing the top step and falling. Picking himself up, he skidded across the corridor and grabbed hold of the doorway in his panic. Dean opened his bedroom door and flung himself at the Alpha.

 

Castiel examined his boy breathed a sigh of relief when he found him whole and not broken.

 

Gently cupped the boys face, investigated serpentine orbs. “Anything happens to me live with Bobby and Ellen and grow up big and strong.”

 

“No,” Dean screamed pawing at the Alpha. “No, you can't leave me your promised,”

 

Ellen pulled the distraught pup back. She landed on her rump and sat rocking him.

 

“Dean, baby listen. I love you more than I can comprehend. You made me wake up, I have slept for so fucking long. I have laughed, sang, smiled. But baby I must go and be Batman now not Robin. I need to be brave like you and save us. Save our future.”

 

“No, please, please stay, please. John will kill you ‘cause you min-e, and he takes ever, e-eery fing from me,” The little boy sobbed his heart out.

 

“Sorry sweetheart." Castiel sniffed wiping the tears that slipped down Deans tan face. "Its time I grew up and did the right thing for once in my life. And anyway, I have you in here,” Castiel patted his chest, “I have my family with me, love, hope and righteousness, what do they have?”

 

Castiel kissed the little boys head and Ellen’s. “Look after him, Ell,”

 

“I promise Castiel,” Ellen had tears streaking down her face, the little boy had stopped struggling his little body shuddered with the effort.

 

Castiel walked down the steps, one by one he felt his Alpha roar out like the phoenix from the ashes. His teeth elongated; his fingers grew sharp. His eyes leaked ruby red, and his growl rumbled like a summer storm.

 

“Be safe Alpha,” Bobby told him.

 

“I will stay and keep an eye on everyone,” Michael stated not sure what else to say or do.

 

“Lock the door,” Castiel growled.

 

Bobby nodded, and Castiel walked out.

 

The sun was low; it sent its fiery red glow dancing over the compound. Castiel’s wolf howled, and he pushed forward.

 

There was a shadow of a man standing near the edge of the forest, but Castiel wanted to fight on the grounds.

 

“I assume you're John Winchester?”

 

Castiel’s muscles bulged his shirt ripped, and the seams on his jeans tore. He crossed his arms and smirked.

 

John Winchester moved closer, his body human his soul burnt to a black husk. Salt and pepper hair, grey stubble. His eyes flicked black, and he chuckled.

 

“This is what James feared? Who no one could pass to get to my bastard son?”

 

“Oh, John, my wolf loves when you call my mate names.”

 

John was shocked. “Mate?”

 

“Yes, John Winchester not only have you crashed into my compound, my state, hurting my clan, but you also hurt my MATE,”

 

John staggered back. “Holy fuck,” John realised then Castiel was not going to be a pushover Alpha. The man realised he had stumbled on an Alpha not only protecting his territory but his true mate,”

 

Castiel flexed his fingers and rolled his shoulders. He saw a flash of blue and red but paid them no mind.

 

“You stand in my way between James and getting freedom. I want you dead Mr Winchester.”

 

John chuckled. “Sorry kid you do that you're damned for eternity.”

 

Castiel stalked closer. “You think I give a flying fuck about my soul? If it brings peace to the state, my clan to Dean. Let the hordes of hell dish the worse punishment out because I officially don't care.”

 

Castiel collided with John and grabbed him, lifting him off the dusty ground. He flipped the man on to his back and stamped on his legs. 

 

“I should give you the same treatment as you did Dean. Burn you with a cigarette. Kick and punch you, starve and neglect you.”

 

Castiel grew more powerful, picking the Demon up again, grabbing his throat and choking him. John clawed at Castiel’s face, but he paid him no mind. He flipped him on to his back, pulling the very air from Johns' lungs.

 

“That boys stupid, deserved all of it,” John panted.

 

“That’s right, he downloaded your entire plan, escaped, ran to us, then fought off many attempts to capture him. Yes, he’s stupid.” Castiel laughed. “You’re an ignorant man. That boy's like a bright supernova and I can’t look because he blinds me.”

 

“He can't even write his fucking name,”

 

“True, but he’s doing AP Math. You're the one that’s stupid Mr Winchester because Dean takes after his mom,”

 

“Don’t fucking talk about her,” John growled.

 

Castiel walked around John and stood on his hand the crack loud in the evening air. Then he kicked his side and stomach. John howled in pain, and a flash of blonde bowled the Alpha over.

 

“No, brother stop, leave him for Jody. We have rounded them all up,”

 

Castiel's wolf wanted revenge. Lashing and snapping his teeth, trying to get to John.

 

“You kill him, and you will never see Dean again. Is that what you want Castiel?”

 

Gabriel’s face was bleeding, but he held on tight to his brother.

 

John tried to sit up, but Castiel swung around, and his fist connected with his nose.

 

“Fuck,” The older man yelled, “You hit like a sissy, least it's not broken,”

 

“Stand back Castiel,” Jody shouted, no ones in danger we have him Alpha.”

 

“Get Dean,” Gabriel yelled. “Dean’s the only one that can calm him down,”

 

Castiel howled, trying to grab John and tear at his flesh.

 

**(Alpha, don’t be scared,)**

**(I need to finish this creature for you my omega,)**

**(No Alpha you need to come back to me,)**

 

Nothing happened it was like time stood still. Suddenly a dog barked, and a little tornado attached himself to Castiel’s legs.

 

“Alpha it's okay, am safe promise,”

 

“Dean?” Castiel's eyes went sky blue, and his voice like waves crashing against the sand. 

 

“Not in danger y-ou got him good,”

 

Jody had John upon his knees in handcuffs. “Safe, your all safe,” Castiel whispered.

 

“Fucking ‘ell what’s this a girl’s nail and hair party,” John laughed.

 

Dean narrowed his kaleidoscope; eyes and a little growl escaped his lips. He stalked up to John Winchester, and he stared at the man who caused him so much pain. This man gave him the greatest gift of all a family that loved him. The little boy did not feel scared this man was mean, but he was not family not anymore.

 

“You’re a poop head, leave my Alpha alone,” Dean bunched up his tiny fists and smacked John on his tender nose. 

 

John screamed, and blood started to drip steadily down his front “He ‘uking oke by dose,”

 

“I did not see anything. Mr Winchester, on your feet now,” Jody barked trying to hide her giggle.

 

Castiel gazed on with astonishment. His sweet, kind, innocent baby boy, who just broke his sperm donors’ nose.

 

“Remind me not to get on the wrong side of Dean when he’s older,” Laughed Gabriel.

 

“I hurt you, brother,” Castiel whined.

 

“No brother, you were protecting us. Garth got out and called for help.”

 

“Anyone injured?”

 

“No, thanks to you and our mini hero here the plans were all in place. Its only James we must take down now. That little brother is all on you, Jody, Bal, and Victor.”

 

“What about the kids, what if we don’t find them?”

 

Dean ran over with excitement in his steps. “Alpha I know where the pups are, I’m silly,”

 

“Dean? Come on get the cars,”

 

They drove to 1160 Revelo Drive. Dean sat in the car and showed them. “Dat's where the pups are, da at my old home,”

 

The lights flashed into the abyss of night. The sweet smell of Jasmin floated on the casual evening's breeze. Fifteen pups where found. Cold, hungry, and bruised but alive.

 

“When Dean gets older, we could use someone like him in the force,” Victor told his Alpha.

 

“I have a funny feeling Deans going to work in a zoo or with wildlife in some compacity,” Castiel stated proudly.

 

“We bust open this ring, but we found drugs, contraband items, guns, fingers in all pies. We have all the names, locations; it spreads wider than this. It will take time,” Stated Victor. “Take that pup home and hold a party, take him somewhere nice. No one's going to be after him now,”

 

“Thanks, Victor, but I need to be there for when James goes down. I have one more job to honour,”

 

“We are all behind you Castiel,”

 

Castiel got back into the car and drove back to the compound. He ached, felt tired, drained, but proud of his clan, his family and most of all, his little mate Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This made me cry ugh...
> 
> Thanks for the support and messages I get keeps me plodding on. xxx
> 
> Oh, and I had to add baby into the mix, hope you spotted her :-)


	23. The flight of Novak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and friends go to Washington DC and seek retribution from James Novak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'The laws and buildings here are made up,'

Castiel jiggled his feet up and down, his hand tapping on his tray. Jody laid a hand over her restless friend.

 

“Castiel, it will all work out. Dean and Sammy are safe. No one can hurt them. Besides Kenzo and Donna are camping over. You think anything can get past those two?”

 

“No, they're safe, its… What if they don’t believe us?”

 

“Cassie, we have enough evidence to put him behind bars for the rest of his unnatural life.”

 

“I know,” Castiel let out a gasp. “I’ve not seen James, not before mom,”

 

“Don’t do this for your clan, Dean or Sam, do this for yourself and Gabriel. Bring yourself closure, and everything else will slot into place.” Jody told the young Alpha.

 

Castiel fell into a restful sleep soon after. They hurtled through the air towards their final destination.

 

 

XxxxxXXXXxxx

 

 

Washington, DC was a beautiful, bustling metropolis. White clean and orderly. People in suits were talking on their phones, tapping away, clearly needing to be somewhere. Jody met up with Washington One the local police precinct. They clambered into the awaiting cruisers and flew to Senate Hall.

 

They pulled up to a grand old building: Athens style columns and white marble steps. The lobby was gold and cream and the stone staircase cascaded down, like a regal princess.

 

“Mr Novak, please come through to my chambers,” Spoke an older man with a straight back and high-class accent.

 

“Castiel this is Rufus Turner, he’s Ledger here. Knows everything that’s going on in this building and the outside world. It's his job to bring punishment for any crimes committed by any Senator.”

 

“I have reviewed your evidence. Megan and Gordon are the only ones that won't roll on James. The others, however, have gone for a plea bargain.”

 

Castiel heaved a sigh of relief. “Will Deans Law get a motion?” He asked in a severe tone.

 

“I have seen to it myself Castiel. Though Texas State Law will have to be reviewed. Deans Law will have no problem getting published,"

 

“Good, that’s excellent news. I want my boys safe and every pup in the state,”

 

“The news teams are waiting, and James is present in the Senate, so please follow me,”

 

 

**Meanwhile…**

 

 

Buné sat, tapping her burnt orange fingernails, her fury burnt bight. The screen in front showing the world in chaos.

 

“Heiress Buné we have news. James is awaiting arrest. I sent details to the police of his illegal offshore accounts. Prison awaits him."

 

“Thank you, Barker.” Buné tossed her red hair; curls cascaded over her shoulders. Her black pantsuit fit like a glove. “When they have dealt with James, and he’s tried for his crimes, I will seek his soul.”

 

“Will you seek another?” Barker asked.

 

“I have been alive for a long time, and I grow weary. James was nothing but a small snivelling man running out on his boys and wife. But I moulded him, taught him everything I know. I gave him wealth, and wisdom and this is how he repays me. I have patience, unlike my other brothers and sisters who reap revenge with flash and bangs. I wait for years, decades for mine. I was so close this time I could taste it.”

 

“What would you like me to do mistress?”

 

“Make sure James goes down, falls harder to the pit. I will claim the soul he owes. Then and only then will I seek out another to plot my revenge.”

 

“As you wish mistress.”

 

“I will get inside the Senate and control all powers of the wolves and then take over. Slowly and surely, they won’t see it coming,”

 

Barker smirked and flashed out. Buné’s' eyes flickered red. ‘ _Yes, she will enjoy gorging on James Novak's soul, not a chance in hell he would be in her army,’_

 

 

xxxxXXXXxxx

 

 

Rufus led Castiel, Jody, Balthazar and the police into the Senate where all voting took place. The police curled around the edges, but Castiel and his team walked into the inner sanctum with Rufus. The older man was strolling up to a sizeable brown podium where the resident speaker sat.

 

Rufus bowed his head and asked permission to stand and speak. The speaker nodded and sat with interest; it had been a slow day, and this was intriguing.

 

“Clans of old hear my tail, for I wish to present treachery and betrayal.”

 

Most people had stopped talking, and whispers like a gust of wind rattled around the room. Rufus stood on the podium.

 

“I seek retribution that disgraces this house, for we have a snake among us, one of our own.”

 

Castiel looked around, and people were shaking their heads. Jody knocked Castiel's shoulders, bringing his attention to James.

 

“Laws that have not passed, to aid comfort and safety to our children. To help our infostructure and create jobs, to bring a better world for all of us. Laws that have been passed with little care, to aid the monsters that hurt our foundation.”

 

James was getting quite skittish, face flushed red, his eyes darting around the room. Castiel knew he was a flight risk, but the man he once called dad would not get far.

 

Castiel peered at the once-proud man, his hair raven his eyes like an arctic glacier. He was more like his father in looks, Gabriel took after their mom. The family dynamic was odd; both families, after the arranged marriage, did not want anything to do with the couple. His mom had money, and his dad got the dowry. The state would still pass down his paternal line, and they kept her name.

 

Castiel recalled an attentive father, one that would play the piano, go to church and play soccer with them. When his job at the Senate took him away longer, things became strange in the house. The atmosphere was tight and gloomy. His father wanted little to do with them. That must have been when Buné offered him the deal. The young Alpha guessed money and prestige were worth more to his father then family.

 

“I have evidence that you can all read and watch,” Rufus ploughed on holding up papers. “They will not evade us, and we will support the state of Texas and her Laws. We will stand by Castiel and Gabriel, who James Novak has hurt willingly.”

 

People all stood now, chanting and calling the speaker. James stood and ran, but the police caught him and put him in cuffs. Rufus stood down, and the speaker of the house beckoned Castiel forward.

 

“Thank you, Ledger. But I would like to put Castiel Novak up on the podium,”

 

Castiel climbed up onto the wooden bench the pinnacle of the wolf council.

 

“James Novak stopped being my father a long time ago. Gabriel and I did not come to you for help. I was stubborn and thought you would not believe us. Some of these problems lay squarely on my shoulders, and I want to rectify that bypassing some laws. I will start doing my job and be a better leader. Thank you for lending me your ears,”

 

A lady in a yellow dress held her hand high, “Yes Senator Tapping,”

 

“Castiel welcome to our home. Please always feel that you can come to us. We will always listen, never shoulder your responsibilities by yourself. You're young for a leader, but we will happily guide you,”

 

“T-thank you, Senator Tapping,”

 

Another hand shot up, and Castiel bowed his head. “Yes, Senator Leahy,”

 

“Castiel, thank you for getting rid of that pompous ass,”

 

Most people laughed and tried to cover their mouths but smiled none the less.

 

“What I would like to say is this intriguing Law you have tried to push forward. James ignored Deans Law. You look after two pups?"

 

Castiel could hug the woman right now. “Yes, we took the boys in there were apart of the crime rings. They had an impact on our lives. James team tried to take them back and kill them. I wanted ‘Deans Law’ passed so no more harm would come to any pups in my state.”

 

“I will put forward my support; we want this law in our state. We the state of Georgia want to adopt ‘Deans Law’”

 

Senator after senator put their hands up and agreed. “Thank you,” Was all a teary-eyed Castiel could get out.

 

Castiel walked out of the impressive building, the weather was cold, and snow started to fall. He needed to get back to his boys and his family. Getting into the awaiting cars, he tried to reflect on his past, but he could only see his future.


	24. The first Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas time and the entire family have fun. Fluff so much fluff.

The entire house had been decorated. A giant Frasier fir stood in the corner its fairy lights twinkled. The boys decorated it with homemade, snowflakes, snowman and angels.

 

Dean and Sam had worked hard on the star in school time and proudly placed it on the top of the tree.

 

The doors were wide open; the small hall had a buffet table and every room clean and fresh for the party. Kriso provided an outdoor tent with wooden flooring.

 

Dean and Sam had been taking music lessons, and they were going well. Gabriel had found a second-hand violin for the pup. Sammy started to play the piano and could play some Christmas tunes.

 

Dean had been getting upset and frustrated with reading, so Michael suggested everyone make it a game. Dean would get praise and hugs if he got a word correct. All the compound would help him with his letters and words. Sometimes the little boy would correct them when they pretended to get it wrong. Dean would roll his eyes and grin, and they would offer him a high five.

 

“Where’s Dean?” asked Castiel when he could not see the boy.

 

“Gone to get some holly and mistletoe with Bobby and Cain,”

 

“Should have known can't keep him in on the best of days,”

 

Ellen laughed. “The only way to keep Dean in love is to bake him pie,”

 

Castiel snorted. “True.”

 

“It's nice to see Castiel, their little eyes so bright. Some of the things we take for granted. I think if they did not get any gifts, they would be happy.”

 

Dean skipped in, and Castiel caught him, and he squealed in delight. “Mucky pup, go wash up before supper,”

 

“Yes sir,” Dean giggled and ran upstairs.

 

“We have a problem Castiel,” Bobby’s eyes trailed after Dean.

 

“What! What’s going on?”

 

“Dean still believes Santa won’t come to him,”

 

Castiel grabbed his keys and coat. “I will deal with this; I may not be back before bedtime,"

 

“What’s going on Castiel?”

 

“If I have my way a fucking miracle,”

 

Castiel dashed out before Dean came down. “Where Cas go?”

 

“He's got called out baby. Let’s get supper ready. Get me a plate for him,”

 

“Poor Cas, he’s been working hard, da ever going to stop Mrs Ellen?”

 

“When the court case comes around, and they get their punishment, then yes.”

 

“Uncle Gabe says Sammy can go to the school in da village. The clan hall will get build, and a new school,"

 

“Yep, that’s right. There will be a class for children like you, so you won’t have to be alone. The pups of the compound can go to school here also.”

 

“Dats awesome, but I will miss Sammy,”

 

Ellen noticed Deans speech was getting better. Michael had been taking him to a therapy class, and he had also been seeing Pam.

 

“You did a great job at setting the table baby,” Ellen beamed at the little boy.

 

Dean smiled and sat down, waiting for the rest of his family. Pam had told them to praise Dean and reinforce positivity into his life. Even when he was naughty, they had ways to deal with his behaviour.

 

“Hey buddy, did you help Mrs Ellen?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Yep Uncle Gabe,”

 

“Great, well, let’s get started. Don’t forget it’s just us tonight buddy,”

 

“Cas had to go on an urgency call. But Sammy is on a playdate/sleepover.”

 

“We can do whatever you want kiddo; I’m all yours,”

 

“I fink about it, Uncle Gabe,”

 

Dean and his uncle played Batman and Gabe was the Joker. When it was bath time, Ellen took the little boy and helped him get a wash.

 

“Will the scars eva go away, Mrs Ellen?” Dean mumbled.

 

“Baby, not on your skin, but when I look at you, all I see is a bright star. Your amazing Dean, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise,”

 

“And if da mean?”

 

“You send them to me boy,” The older Beta winked making Dean giggle.

 

Dean was in his pyjamas, and Gabriel read him a story. The little boy yawned wildly rubbing sleepy eyes. “I wish Santa would come, Uncle Gabe,”

 

“He will buddy I promise,”

 

“Sure,” Dean smiled sadly.

 

“You have to believe sweetie, never stop,”

 

Dean fell fast asleep, and Gabriel carded his fingers through the boy's light brown hair.

 

“I don’t break my promises kiddo. Santa will come to my little hero,”

 

 

XxxxX

 

 

Castiel came in later that night and smiled when he saw his boy sleeping. He would make a lot of wishes come true tomorrow, but for one little boy, his whole world would change.

 

 

XxxxXXX

 

 

Everyone was rushing about in a well-coordinated dance — food, music, tables and chairs. The laughter and high spirits made for a wonderful atmosphere. Dean ran around, helping the grownups with small jobs he could quickly manage. At one Ellen gave her boys a quick snack and a drink and at two Dean waited by his uncle’s door.

 

“Dean I have a book on Saint Nick, come sit on my knee and let me read, we need a rest boy,”

 

They did not need to look at a clock because if Dean had vanished to his uncles’ study, they knew the time. At four, they all disappeared to get a shower and changed.

 

“Dean-o I got you a present, I put it on your bed go get changed,” Gabriel told the little boy.

 

Dean nodded, and Castiel caught him, and he giggled. "Bath first monster."

 

“Noooo I not a fish,”

 

“You’re not? I thought that was the reason you stayed in the tub for so long last night. You grew a fishy tail,”

 

“No, Cas, I have no tails,” Giggles broke loose, and it was the best sound in the world to the Alphas ears.

 

Castiel ran the bath and plonked the boy in. “Now if you get scales you need to tell me,” The Alpha said solemnly.

 

Dean searched all over his body, concentrating. “I have none silly Alpha,”

 

“Good, I need my boy, not a fish,”

 

Dean washed up, and Castiel helped to dry the wiggly worm. “I wanna see what Uncle Gabe brought me.”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes and grinned. “Come on Batman lets fly,”

 

Dean still small for his age but filling out much better was easy to pick up. The little boy screamed with laughter and put his arms out. “Weeeeeeeee,”

 

Castiel helped Dean dress, and the little boy ran to his room to admire himself in the long mirror he had on his closet door. For a long time, Dean would not look at himself, but now, he was not ashamed of what he saw.

 

Deans outfit had forest green pants and a lime green top. There was red and white piping around the edges of the top and the cuffs of the pants. There was a pocket with a toy hammer and spoon. Deans hat was green red and white.

 

“Cas, I Santa’s helper.”

 

“Turn around I need a picture, smile now say cheese,”

 

Dean grinned his freckles like starbursts and his cheeks rosy red. The boy’s eyes lit up like gems, and the Alpha saw contentment, and happiness in those jade orbs.

 

“I wanna show everyone,”

 

“Go on then sweetheart,” Dean ran off, and he checked his watch. His phone buzzed, and it's said ten minutes until showtime. Castiel smiled and lumbered downstairs. Everyone had their text; the magic was about to begin.

 

Dean sat with Flynn and Buttercup. Snowflakes swirled lightly in the wintery night, but they were warm and snug inside. Devon and Kathy stood by the pups with coats and mud boots at the ready. The other parents had taken their pups inside the hall, so only the three children were left.

 

Castiel came out and sat with Dean. The little boy came over and played with the Alphas party hat. Suddenly in the far distance, they could hear jingle bells. The three children looked up and frowned.

 

“Dee, I hear's Santa,” Gasps Flynn.

 

“But he not comes yet,” Buttercup stated.

 

“I still hear da bells,” Dean whispered.

 

The three children peep out of the small plastic windows. And they shrieked with joy. Coming onto the compound was a sleigh pulled by eight reindeers.

 

“Santa momma, Santa,” Squealed Buttercup.

 

Deans mood had gone solemn, and Castiel nodded at Devon and Kathy to continue.

 

“Well get your mud boots and coats on its cold and snowing out there.”

 

Castiel said nothing to Dean but helped him into warmer clothes and then picked the boy up. They all wandered outside to see a jolly man sat on his sleigh laden with toys.

 

“Ho, Ho, Ho. Hello Mr Flynn, Miss Buttercup and Dean Novak,”

 

The pups gasped. “Momma Santa knows me name,”

 

“Cas, Santa knew my real name, da one we choose, how he knew that?”

 

“I know everything young Dean because I have potent magic. I help children like yourself on one night of the year, but I can't help every child. Dean, I never left you, but I guided you towards Castiel, and your new home do you understand that?”

 

Deans bottom lipped wobbled, and he nodded. “Yes, Santa,”

 

“Your so brave Dean, it's an honour to meet you finally. You’re so special; I took some of my magic and came for a visit.”

 

“You came for Dee?”

 

“Yes, and I thought you would not mind me saying hello to your friends,”

 

“Dis is Buttercup and Flynn,”

 

Santa chuckled. “I know all my children, Dean. But you're such a kind and good-mannered boy,”

 

“Momma taught me,” The little boy said proudly.

 

“I have a message from your momma, she watches over you, and if you lift your eyes to the night's sky and speak to her, she will hear you. Angels watch over you little one.”

 

Dean snuffled a whine. He'd only ever told one person that story. It must be the real Santa.

 

“Now Mr Flynn you have been a good boy this year, but I want to give you this little gift,”

 

Fank you Santa,” Kathy moved away from the boy babbling at top speed.

 

“I put out carrots and mince pie Santa,” Buttercup said.

 

“Why thank you, here’s a little gift. Such a good girl this year,”

 

“Fank you,” Devon moved her daughter away.

 

“Dean, I will always come so long as you believe, and when your older and have pups, I will come again. Always keep the joy of Christmas in your heart all the year-round. Never stop loving, being kind and always be yourself,”

 

“I promise Santa,”

 

“Oh, and one thing, always tell Alpha where your going young man, stop wandering off,”

 

Castiel chuckled, and Dean played with his fingers. “I will, sorry Santa, sorry Alpha,”

 

“I have a gift for you, Dean, something you have wanted for a long time. Only you and I know this, so you know I’m the real deal,”

 

Dean took the parcel and held it to his chest. “Fank you Santa, I love you,”

 

“I love you to Dean, now go and send your friends out or we may have a riot in the clan house,”

 

Dean giggled, and Castiel put him down. The little boy raced over to the plastic door, and a hoard of pups rushed forward.

 

“Thanks, Santa, for granting my wish,” Castiel sniffed.

 

“Keep on believing Alpha; dreams do come true,”

 

Dean took his coat and mud boots off and rushed upstairs to his room. The little boy looked at the box and smiled and started to open it, one corner at a time.

 

Ellen pointed towards the ceiling, and Castiel walked to Deans room. On the bed, he found his pup crying. What! No Dean was meant to be happy, not sad. Rushing over, he gathered the distraught boy into his arms. But Dean did not smell bitter not at all but of happiness and was that relief?

 

“Baby, why are you crying?”

 

“Look Alpha, I got ballet slippers and, and now I can dance. Only Santa knew, I never tells anyone but momma,”

 

Castiel was shocked, he had no clue how this had happened, how his contacts had found out, but one word was on the tip of his tongue, and he would hug her later.

 

“I think we need to find lessons for you then sweetie,”

 

“I-I can go really?”

 

“Yes, when you first came to live here, I told you, can you remember? I said you can wear anything you wanted and could be anything you wanted to be,”

 

“I member Alpha,”

 

“Then after the holidays, we will find a class,”

 

“Fank you Alpha, I love you,”

 

“I love you to baby, but let's get back to the party, hey?”

 

“Yeah, I need pie,”

 

Castiel chuckled. “Baby boy you always need pie,”

 

Castiel put Dean on his back, and they galloped down the stairs. Laughter echoed around the once quiet rooms, and it was a sound that would seep into the very fabric of the building.

 

 

Xxxxxx

 

 

Dean sat away from everyone else; he needed solitude for the moment. Balthazar was gazing into the darkness, and when Dean came in, he shut the door.

 

“Uncle Bal, you okay?”

 

“Tired, working away a lot for Cassie,”

 

“Did you want me to take it? Me hava good hiding place,” Dean, held his small hand out, and Balthazar glanced down.

 

“How did you guess sport?”

 

“I saw it dangle when we had our picture done afta Alpha found Sammy and me,”

 

“You never told anyone, why?”

 

“I don’t feel dat you is bad, not like James and John. You got losted like I did. Den you helped Alpha and took da bad mens away. If you were horrid, you would not do dat Uncle Bal,”

 

“You’re a gracious boy, Dean Novak. Anyone else would never understand. They offered me the world; then, two pups came into my life. I saw the way they had been treated and abused and no way could I let that go. I would not turn a blind eye to that,”

 

“Dat's what makes you different to dem, you care,”

 

Balthazar knelt and rubbed his eyes. “I do care about you, this family and I will keep fighting.” The older man took his necklace off and gave it to Dean.

 

“You only get a second chance though,”

 

“That’s all I need baby; I won’t let you down,”

 

“Won't da others know and tell on you?”

 

“No, sweetheart. I only saw Buné I was her second in case things with James when sour.”

 

Dean popped the chain into his pocket and hugged his uncle and left to go to his room. The little boy took more than one USB that night just in case. Putting the chain in his secret hiding place. No, he was not stupid, but sometimes his brain worked a little different to everyone else, and that was okay. Why be the sheep when he could be the shepherd.

 

 

XxxxXX

 

 

“Cas, Alpha,” Dean bounced on the bed. “Casss,”

 

Castiel rolled over and looked at the clock it was six in the morning.

 

“Cas, Santa’s been. Up, come on,” Dean whined.

 

Castiel yawned and attacked the pup tickling him until he cried with laughter. “Come on Batman lets go and see what Santa brought me,”

 

“Nooooooooo, you is too old,”

 

“Right for that no pancakes,” Castiel stopped, damn it, his stupid mouth, Dean took things so seriously.

 

Dean glared at him and stood with his arms on his hips. “Den you hava catch me first,”

 

“Come back here monkey,” Shouted Castiel laughing chasing after Dean.

 

Ellen was up early and heard the raucous. “Merry Christmas boys, come and eat. Alpha stop teasing my boy, or you will get no pancakes,”

 

Dean giggled at Castiel’s pout. “It’s okay Alpha me share wiv you,”

 

“My boy,” Castiel said proudly. “Eat up then, and we can get to the present opening. Sammy and Gabe will be over soon,”

 

Castiel stood near the tree he had never seen so many presents in his life. Some from every state in the Senate when they heard about the boys, they took them into their hearts. People who did not know the boys sent them gifts. 'Deans Law' was a hit, and those who had suffered had written him heart-wrenching story’s he would share with Dean and Sam one day. Some came from the compound and around his state — others from family and friends.

 

Sam and Gabriel came rushing though letting the stiff north wind blow through the door. They piled coats and mud boots into the mudroom that Castiel had temporally built. Two boys and mud did not go well with keeping the house clean and tidy.

 

“Merry Christmas,” Sang Gabriel was giving everyone hugs. 

 

“Merry, kissmas,” Sam giggled running to hug his brother. “Look, Dee, Santa came, and we have toys,”

 

“Yeah, we does, and, and, it's 'mazing,”

 

Castiel filmed the boys opening their presents. They were glad for the toy room he had built for Dean and Sam. After they watched Christmas movies, they ate a large lunch. Then Castiel got ready for his first state address.

 

Castiel sat nervously in his office, clearing his throat, watching the flashing red light blinking on and off.

 

“We’re ready for you, Alpha,” Charlie grinned. “Three, two, one and we're on the air,”

 

 

_**“My mom started a tradition that at Christmas, she would address the state. That fell to the wayside, but now I pick that up and want to continue. I lost my way, felt I did not belong, but I was so utterly wrong with that assumption. Gabriel and I found two pups that had been abused and our lives changed forever.** _

__

_**When I heard the boys laugh for the first time I cried, what a joyful sound, so innocent and carefree. Dean and Sam gave me my life back in so many ways. Though we still have trials and hardship to work though I know, we will overcome it. These pups have been through so much put me to shame. When they saw all the presents, you had sent from the kindness of your heart they could not believe it, never having had a Christmas before.** _

__

_**I thought I had lost my family, but they were right beside me. Sam and Dean have shown all of us that friends and family are important. The love we share, the laughter and joy, and even in sorrow, we can be there for one another. I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and no matter what you will always have a family to come back to in the State of Texas.”** _

 

 

“Merry kissmas,” Sam ran in giggling.

 

“Merry Christmas everyone,” Dean shouted waving at the camera.

 

Castiel chuckled and picked them both up and sat them on his knee. Ellen, Bobby, Jo and Gabriel all piled into the room and hugged Castiel.

 

“Merry Christmas everyone from da Novak family,” Dean shouted again. “We love you,”

 

They all waved like mad, giggling and laughing. Charlie ended the recording and joined the puppy pile.

 

“Thank you, Sammy and Dean, for bringing back my family,” Gabriel sniffed.

 

“Thank you for loving me and bringing joy back to the compound,” Castiel whispered.

 

“Thank ya for making an old man feel wanted,” Bobby mumbled.

 

“Thank you for loving my boys and my food,” Ellen stated.

 

“Thank you for being you,” Jo chirped.

 

“Thank you for letting me be in your life and giving me a family,” Charlie cried.

 

Everyone hugged the two boys. Kisses and love rained down on them. They had a fantastic Christmas, and by the end of the day, the two boys lay fast asleep on the couch. Bobby raised a glass over the boys in their slumber.

 

“To Sammy and Dean, who taught us that family does not end with blood and that everyone’s a little different and that’s fine,”

 

They rose their glasses and whispered the boy's names to the heavens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see that one coming? Sweet fluff. Well, the end is in sight not many chapters left. I have no clue how many but I want to tie it up neatly in a little bow. 
> 
> 'Happy Birthday Baby' for yesterday. xxx


	25. Bumpty Road.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deans birthday, Deanna comes to visit and Dean has to go to Washington to face John Winchester.

Dean was excited. It was his birthday, and all his friends had come. He and Alpha had a day out at the zoo yesterday he'd been a zookeeper. He looked after Alice and went to feed Misha and Sasha.

 

Castiel had got someone to make him a trench coat like his and a little suit. Dean walked around giggling, saying he was boss now because he was like Alpha. Instead, he looked cute, and people gave him sufficient attention.

 

Ellen made him a Batman cake, and all his friends turned up dressed as superheroes. Charlie was dressed as Wonder Woman and Gabriel as Willy Wonka and Sammy as an Oompa Loompa.

 

The pups played party games, and when the cake came out, sang happy birthday. Castiel saw that poor Dean was flagging so he took him to his room and lay the boy down with his teddy and blankie. His boy needed calm and comfort. Gabriel came up and put some soothing music on, and they all sat and listened.

 

Sammy was having a sleepover with his big brother. They got the boys into the bath and made sure they were snuggled up. Buttercup had got Dean a book all about bats, so Gabriel read it to the boys.

 

“When I am big Uncle Gabe, I wanna look afta all da animals in our forest and da trees,”

 

“You would make a great Park Ranger Dean. You have to work hard and learn all about the animals, trees and plants that live here.”

 

“I will Uncle Gabe; I will be da bestest at me job.”

 

“I know you will pup, now sleep,”

 

“Fank you for a great Birfday,”

 

“You're most welcome. Night Sammy sleep well,”

 

“Night Gabe, Night Cassie, Night Dean,”

 

Castiel walked in and kissed the boy’s goodnight. “See you in the morning boys,”

 

“Did you hear what Deans dream job was?” Gabriel asked his brother.

 

“Yes, and I have no doubt he will make it. There are a few laws that need passing before he grows up Gabe. I think its time we spoke to Garth,”

 

 

XxxxxXXX

 

 

“Garth you started as Gabriel’s advisor. Ever since you've made great choices and work well with both of us, also, you don’t take crap from us and follow orders when needed. The day those vile creatures attacked, you risked your life, and that bravery will never be forgotten.”

 

Bess held tight to her husband’s hand, knowing something bigger was coming from this meeting.

 

“We, the people in this state, need someone that will listen to their problems. Listen to orders and sit down and discuss anything you thinks wrong. Also, conduct yourself in the way of the wolf and not be easily led.”

 

“Garth, Cassie and I are proud of you and Bess whose helped so much in times of crisis,”

 

“We would like to offer you the job of Texas state Senator. We can not find a better candidate, it would mean relocation, but we will help with costs. We hope you say yes and make our future a better place to live.” Castiel told the couple.

 

“You’re the only people that ever believed in me, well and Bess. Can we go and talk about this?”

 

“Yes, of course, it's a major decision, take your time,” Gabriel told them.

 

Garth and Bess stood and hugged Gabriel and Castiel walking out in a daze.

 

The phone rang, and Castiel picked it up. “Hello, Alpha Novak, here. Yes, I think they would both like that. Tonight?

We look forward to your visit. See you soon,” Castiel grinned, putting down the phone. “Deanna’s coming to see the pups,”

 

“That’s awesome dude; we best make sure their clean and presentable,”

 

Castiel put his arm out and stopped his brother. “They’re fine, Gabriel. The boys are happy, and that’s what she wants to see,”

 

The phone rang again making them both jump a mile. “Hello, this is Alpha Novak. What! Must he testify? But I thought because of his disability; Dean was not able to. Yes, we will bring him up to Washington Bal send us the details. I know you did your best, my friend. Thanks,”

 

Castiel moaned banging his head on his desk. “That was Balthazar; Dean has to testify. Gabe, he’s a fucking baby, and they're making him, putting him through all that.”

 

“Well, shit. Cassie, he won’t be in the room, they have a camera link up, so that’s much better. Maybe Pam can come and help?”

 

“I can't be near him Gabe; they won’t let me. Dean will think I've abandoned him.”

 

“No, he won't. We will get Michael to help teach him and reassure all his family are behind him. Tell him the reason you can't be there. Dean loves you; he won’t think anything of the sort.”

 

There was a timid tap at the door, and Dean pushed it open his eyes red, rubbing his chest.

 

“Cas?”

 

“Hey now, its fine puppy. I had a stupid call that made me sad. But we're all okay,”

 

Deans eyes were bright with unshed tears. “Sure Alpha?”

 

“Yes, I promise. Now show me those new colours you got for your birthday,”

 

Dean nodded and sniffed. “Let’s see if I can't make my special hot chocolate with cream and sprinkles on the top,”

 

“Yeah dat be nice Uncle Gabe,”

 

“Sweetheart, you can't keep getting upset. I will get angry and sad about the world.”

 

“I know dat Alpha, but dis made your heart hurt, I feel it,” Dean patted Castiel’s chest.

 

“Oh, sweet boy, what will I do without you?”

 

“I fink you would be lonely and sad,”

 

“I would Dean, you are my sunshine in a world that’s often grey. Now show me these magic colours and let’s get our warm drinks,”

 

“Yeah,” Dean lay his head on his Alphas chest, thumb in his mouth content.

 

Castiel hated the fact that Dean would have to fly, put through this ordeal. But they better be warned no one, not even the justice system would mess with his boy.

 

Later that night, Dean was sat on the couch Mr Hoot by his feet. Sam was watching cartoons. The knock came, and Castiel went to open the door. A tall, slender lady stood there, blonde hair and wintery blue eyes.

 

“Please come in Deanna; the boys are relaxing at the moment,”

 

“Thank you, Alpha,”

 

“Please call me Castiel; this is my brother Gabriel,”

 

“Nice to meet you, Gabriel. Are your Samuels guardian?”

 

“Yes, ma’am, Sam lives with me in the cabin. Dean stays here in the Clan house,”

 

“Can I meet the boys?” The older woman asked nervously.

 

“Yes, please come this way,” Castiel told her. They strolled through to the living room.

 

“Sam, Dean we have a guest,” Gabriel said, getting the boys attention.

 

“Boys, this is your grandma. Mary's momma,”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Sam smiled, coming up to the woman.

 

“You were named after your grandfather Sam; he was a good man,”

 

“Did he go to heaven like momma?”

 

“Yes, sadly,”

 

“Where do you live?”

 

“Two counties over, in Rush Lake,”

 

“Do you have any dogs or cats?”

 

Deanna laughed. “I see much like your mom, inquisitive. I don’t have any pets, Sam,”

 

“I like, grandma,” Sam declared and went back to his cartoons.

 

“Well, that’s Sammy,” Gabriel snorted.

 

“Dean baby, are you coming to say hello?” Castiel asks his shy boy.

 

“I-I don’t know,” Dean whispered, hiding beside a cushion.

 

“Would it help if I held your hand?”

 

Dean nodded. “Yeah,”

 

Castiel walked over and stuck out his hand. “Come on then little one.”

 

They strolled over and stood by Deanna. “You look so like your mom when she was your age, Dean,”

 

“I was names afta you?” Dean's eyes were bright.

 

“Yes, you were. It's a strong name, don’t you think?”

 

“Hu-huh,”

 

“Would you show me around your school room? Castiel tells me you're both doing well.”

 

“I can, its dis way.” Dean and Castiel showed Deanna all the work both he and Sam had completed though only Dean had the room now.

 

“I’m proud of you boys. Dean, I heard it was your birthday?”

 

“Yesterday. I’m nine now,”

 

“Such a big boy. Will you show me what you received from Santa and for your birthday?”

 

“I can; Dee was a good boy,”

 

“I’m sure you were darling,” Deanna held out her hand, and Dean grinned and took it.

 

Castiel heaved a sigh of relief and watched them both go.

 

“That’s a good sign that Dean trusts her.” Gabriel pointed out.

 

“Yes, I thought we would have issues,"

 

Deanna spent time with both boys. She read them a book, before bedtime, Sammy going back with Gabriel. Not even Granma’s visits could disturb the bedtime routine.

 

“Night grandma, will I see you again?”

 

“Yes, Dean, I will arrange it with your Alpha,”

 

Castiel took Dean up and snuggled him, saying goodnight, he went back down again.

 

“I have these bank books for the boys Castiel. They have trust funds. Also, these tapes, my daughter, had a strange feeling she would not see the boys grow up. I thought it stupid, but I played along with it. Mary begged me to keep the tapes and if anything happened to give them to the boys when they turned eighteen. I want you to keep them and show them when its time,"

 

“It will be my honour. Dean remembers Mary, but Sam as no recollection. Dean will recall a moment like his mom taught him manors, and he will sing songs from the Beatles and know all the words. Dean told me his mom said angels watched over him,”

 

“I’m glad he’s got those memories of her, Deans so much like her in look and temperament. Sam’s much like John,”

 

“Dean seems to possess all the knowledge of the universe, yet in some ways, he’s a baby finding his way in the dark. I had a call saying he’s got to testify.”

 

“Dear lord that poor child if he’s not been through the wringer already,”

 

“We will get him ready, but I hate the fact I can't be there to hold his hand,”

 

“If you need me here with Sam, I will be. Gabriel seems your next option Castiel, sometimes you after delegate your childcare. Sam won’t come to any harm, make it an adventure for him. Dean needs his family, now focus on that,”

 

“Thank you, Deanna, that’s helpful. I know Gabriel would want to be there for Dean and worry he was letting Sam down,”

 

“Castiel, Mary would be proud of how you're bringing up her children. Both you and Gabriel are young, but you're doing an amazing job.”

 

“T-that means a lot,” Castiel sniffed.

 

“Best go, I will be in touch,”

 

“So, will we,”

 

Castiel felt the tension ease from his shoulders and thanked Mary wherever she was for looking down on them.

 

 

XxxxXXXX

 

 

“Dis an aeroplane?” Dean asked in awe.

 

“Yep, buddy, we're going on first to get you settled.”

 

“Hello, Dean, my names Fiona, welcome aboard the flight to Washington DC this morning,”

 

“Hey,” Dean grinned and waved shyly.

 

“If Dean keeps his lanyard on then all our crew will know he needs extra attention,”

 

“Thanks, that’s helpful,”

 

“Cassie, I think you're more nervous than Dean,”

 

Castiel sighed and looked at the little boy, “I just want this over with Gabe,”

 

“I know, big bro,”

 

“We even have to be in separate hotels, and I hate it,”

 

“It is okay Alpha, Dee, be okay,” For the rest of the flight, Dean slumped his head onto the Alphas stomach. It grounded him, even thousands of feet in the air.

 

 

xXXXXXxxx

 

 

“Yeah, Sammy we see the big museum and Lincoln, and it was awesome,”

 

“Miss you Dee and Gabe,”

 

“We miss you to buddy, but we brought you some gifts to make up for it,”

 

“Granma’s taking me to the zoo, den we making cookies,”

 

“Sounds great buddy,”

 

“I afta go to the court on Monday, talk to da peoples,”

 

“Are you scared, Dee?” Sam asked.

 

“Little bit, but I have Uncle Gabe, here. Pam can't come and Aunt Jody sick,”

 

“You best be getting ready for bed now Sammy we will call you tomorrow,”

 

“Night Dee, night Gabe,”

 

“Night Sammy loves you,”

 

“Night Buddy, be good,”

 

“Uncle Gabe I wish Cas was here,”

 

“I know sweetie, but we have to follow the rules, they're important,”

 

“Uncle Michael said we have to follow da law,”

 

“That’s right, its complicated buddy, even I don’t fully understand everything,”

 

“It muddles me head,” Dean scrunched up his nose, and Gabriel laughed.

 

“Not the only one. Right bedtime for you, then we can explore some more tomorrow,”

 

“Sure, I’m tired,”

 

“Snuggled down, sleep tight,”

 

Night, Uncle Gabe, Night Cas wherever you are,”

 

That about broke his heart. So he sent off the text to his brother who sent him a crying emoji.

 

 

XxxxxXXX

 

 

Dean and Gabriel had been given a room away from the hustle and bustle of the main courthouse. Dean was colouring on the floor his feet swinging to and fro his lip between his teeth concentrating.

 

There came a rap on the door, and a dishevelled Balthazar slipped in. “Gabe, we need to talk,”

 

Gabriel observed Dean, who was taking no interest in the two men, and they went over to the corner and lowered their voices.

 

“We have a major issue, Gabe. Meg and the McRae brothers have kept their plea bargain. Meg got sentenced to twenty years and the brother's twenty-five years each. Gordon was found dead in his cell this morning. We think he’s been poisoned but couldn't get his autopsy done before this shit storm hit,”

 

“I never knew they were brothers,”

 

“Like that fucking matters,” Hissed the blond-haired man.

 

“No, sorry,”

 

“Johns been got at, we have no clue how. He wants a trial, and James attorneys are bankrolling it. Johns was saying you, and Castiel kidnapped the boys, that you abused them, and he was trying to fight for them back. James attorneys say you were the ones that held the pups and James had nothing to do with it,”

 

“What the fuck! What will we do? I thought we had guardianship over the boys, that all this shit was over?”

 

“They want Dean to testify against his dad; they will strip him down and spit him out. If he says anything, Gabe, that could be detrimental to our case it could mean James walking free and you and Cassie going on trial,”

 

Gabriel ran his fingers through his hair and shook with fear. “We can’t lose our boys; this has to stop Bal, but how?”

 

Balthazar glanced at Dean who was chewing on a candy bar, “It all rests in the arms of babies Gabe, we can do no more,”

 

“I need to stay with Cassie. We can't be together but Dean, can't stay by himself, not with his issues,”

 

“I’ll stay with him; he knows and trusts me. Go Gabe, and calm your brother down,”

 

“Dean buddy, I need to go and stay with Cas, I’m going to leave you with Uncle Bal,”

 

Dean frowned, “You be back soon?”

 

Gabriel wiped his eyes and shook his head, “I-I don’t know buddy, but all you need to do is be brave and be yourself,”

 

“I love ya, Uncle Gabe,”

 

“Love you to baby,”

 

Gabriel walked out, wanting to hold the boy in his arms, but he knew he needed to keep his distance. Balthazar would look after his boy and Sam; he would need to ring Deanna to keep a watch over him. Their entire fate was now in the tender hands of a nine-year-old,”

 

 

XxxxxXXX

 

 

Balthazar had everything recorded and made sure no one spoke to Dean without his knowledge. Gabriel had not interfered with the system what so ever, though James and Johns Attorney would prelude to it. Balthazar watched over Dean with the help of Charlie, who'd flown in to help.

 

“Dean love you need to sit in this room, you will see a television screen. People will ask you questions, and you need to answer honestly. If you do not understand, say so try not to worry,"

 

“Can I have teddy and blankie, Uncle Bal?” Implored the little boy who seemed younger than his nine years.

 

“Yes, baby, anything to make you feel better. If you feel you need a time out let me know.”

 

“Oh, was Dee, a bad boy?”

 

The court attendant who was overseeing the proceedings rolled her eyes at the older man.

 

“No sweetie, Balthazar meant if you need a little break from the questions you can tell me, and I will stop the proceedings,”

 

“Sure, dats okay,”

 

“I need to go now love, but Sally will be with you all the time,”

 

Dean nodded his head and waved goodbye to his uncle. “I wish Cas and Uncle Gabe was here,”

 

“Whys that Dean?” Sally asked,

 

“Day my family, day love me and, and I wanna go home,”

 

“Soon sweetie, they're setting up now, be brave and honest that's all we ask,”

 

 

 

**Meanwhile…**

 

 

“Gabe are we going to lose our boys? Why are they doing this?” Castiel yelled tears streaming down his face,”

 

“To make you upset, wolf out to show how unstable you are. Adler wants to cast you in a poor light, throw doubt on Johns and James convictions,”

 

“Is my boy up next?”

 

“Yes, Johns in the docks, they want to ground him down before they get to James. If they can clear John, they can fight to clear dad’s name,”

 

“The evidence it backs us up,”

 

“Don’t you fucking think of giving up Cassie, we will fight until our last breath, our boys need us,”

 

“Oh, I won’t give up brother the fights not over yet, and we will win this battle,”

 

Unbeknown to the Novak brothers Balthazar and Charlie had called the Clan, and everyone had brought flights out to the capital. Pam had stopped work and gathered her notes on the boys, making sure she was invited to give her testimony. She had a feeling they'd stopped her from coming out for a reason. Ellen and Deanna held down the fort, looking after Sam. James and John had forgotten one vital part, Castiel and Gabriel had an entire state behind them all they had were lies and themselves.

 

 

XxxxxXXX

 

 

“What’s going on?” Said Dean confusion was written all over his face.

 

“Not sure buddy but we're heading back to your hotel. Your time in the courtroom's done for today,"

 

“I don’t get it” Complained Sally, “The system was up and running now it's gone down,”

 

“That’s modern technology for you,” Grunted Balthazar, “Deans over his allotted time and needs to rest. We will see you in the morning,”

 

They both walked out of the building, and the older man pointed to a redhead strolling through the mingling crowd.

 

“Charlie, I never knew you were here,” Dean jumped around in glee.

 

“Hey there Batman, let’s go get ice-cream,”

 

Charlie winked at Balthazar, and he smirked. They had saved the day waiting for everyone to get there; it could mean their luck was changing.

 

 

XxxxxxxXXXX

 

 

Dean hummed as he looked at the T.V screen his head on one side like a bird. The people had introduced themselves, and he had sworn on the book of Wolf Law.

 

“Dean, do you recognise any people in this room today?” The camera swept wide and, in the dock, stood his dad.

 

“Yes, sir,”

 

“Who do you see?”

 

“My daddy,”

 

“What’s your daddy’s name?”

 

“Why did he losted it?” The little boy asked in a serious tone.

 

Judge Connell tried to hide a smile and cleared her throat. “You need to think about the questions you ask the wee boy councillor,”

 

Balthazar and Delta Tate sat on the table representing the Novak clan. 

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Zachariah Adler nodded.

 

“Dean, did you like living with you're daddy?”

 

“No,” shouted the little boy.

 

“No, are you sure about that?”

 

“Yes, sir,”

 

“Your dad made sure you had birthdays and Christmas, you had everything a little boy could want,”

 

“Dat's a lie,” Grumbled Dean not liking this man.

 

“I have pictures I have supplied for the jury of you Dean and Samuel your brother. Having a great time on your birthday and Christmas.”

 

The little boy was shown pictures, and he giggled. “Dat's not me silly dis is photoshopped,”

 

“What!” Zachariah tried to get hold of the situation as murmurs went around the room.

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “I have green eyes, not blue, and dat is someone else head. A baby can see dat. Sammy as long hair and dis is short,”

 

Balthazar was grinning, and Judge Connell who caught sight of the pictures was not amused.

 

“These will be stricken out of the evidence. If you can't show better proof, then this mister Adler I will call time on this subpar interrogation.”

 

Adler cleared his throat again; he thought they said the boy was stupid. It should have worked damn it.

 

“Dean, I have other pictures, photos taken at the clan house. I want to put it to you that Castiel and Gabriel put those scars on your body and not your father, John Winchester.”

 

“No, daddy did dem, and day white. You fink I’m stupid but me not. I hurt myself cuz I was in pain, because of what Daddy did.”

 

“I think your lying and Castiel brought you to the house, and he hurt you and your covering up for them,”

 

“No, Cas and Gabe, love me and gave me a home,”

 

“You already had a home, Dean,”

 

“I sleep outside in a shed, dats, not a home,” Dean shouted indignantly.

 

“Tell me why your lying, Dean? Why you want to punish your dad and not the real culprits?”

 

“Castiel is my Alpha, is my true mate and day can't hurt you.”

 

Everyone gasped, and Balthazar said yes under his breath. He had not been allowed to bring that up, but Dean had done what he had wanted. Castiel could not hurt Dean because no true mate could; it went against there being.

 

Zachariah snorted. “How can we believe that your nine years old.”

 

Dean narrowed his eyes and scowled. “I don’t like you, and you are a poop head.” Then the little boy promptly pulled-up his shirt and showed Castiel’s handprint.

 

The jury stared in awe at the little boy’s arm, and Adler groaned inwardly. No one had told him about that mark.

 

“No more questions your honour,” Adler sat down fuming.

 

Balthazar got up and faced the screen. “Dean, how did Castiel give you that mark?”

 

“I was told to go get berry’s, but dat silly Uncle Gabe did not tell da others dat I had gone. Cas was scared, and I called to him in my head.”

 

“You both have a link? Can you speak with him now?”

 

Dean put his fingers to his nose. “No, only when me is losted and scared,”

 

“I see, Dean, thank you. When Castiel put the mark on your arm, what did he do?”

 

“I never tells him, cuz I know it would upset him,”

 

“Why do you think he would be upset?”

 

“Cas, worries about Sammy and me, he looks afta the world, and da clan,”

 

The jury and everyone in the room had melted into puddles of goo. Dean was firmly in their hearts, and Zachariah saw the reflection of hate for John stood in the dock.

 

“When did he find out about the mark, Dean?”

 

“When daddy hurt Adam wiv his poison,”

 

Adler stood up then. “Objection that’s speculation,”

 

“I will allow it Mr Adler it's up to you to prove the boy wrong,”

 

“Yes, ma’am,”

 

“What did Castiel do when he saw the mark, Dean?” Balthazar drilled the boy.

 

“Nothing, we had to get Adam better and da bad mens to fight,”

 

“So Castiel did nothing to you, Dean? Are you sure about this?”

 

“Why you keep askin'. Cas as never hurt me, never done any fink to Sammy or me. Cas loves me and gave us a home,”

 

“Thank you, Dean, that’s all the questions I have for now,”

 

Balthazar felt worn, for asking that poor boy the same question badgering him. Dean did his job beautifully the boy open and honest. ‘ _Cas as never hurt me, never done any fink to Sammy or me. Cas loves me and gave us a home,’_ was now embedded in the subconscious of the jury.

 

“Mr Adler are you finished with the witness for now?”

 

“I would like him available for more questions your honour, but for now yes I do not need for him,”

 

“Please switch the monitor off, Dean you need to stay in your room,”

 

Dean examined Sally whos eyes seemed glazed. The woman walked out, saying nothing to the boy. Dean found that odd but watched the television almost compelled.

 

Dean observed his dad, telling everyone that Dean was a bad boy, that he never told the truth. His behaviour was out of control. That he never hurt him or his brother, that he was a great daddy to them. John made sure they had clothes and toys, all things little boys needed. That Dean had run away, and Castiel had taken them not letting them go.

 

Dean saw Pam come on the stand, tell everyone that he was abused and had issues. When Adler tried to twist it saying Castiel and Gabriel were the abusers.

 

Dean saw Clan member after Clan member say how much Dean and Sam were looked after how they smiled more and how there were loved.

 

Dean knew he needed to do something he could not let Sam go back to that man, to live like that again. Castiel and Gabriel did nothing, and James would get out of prison and get away with hurting more pups. If only he had his UBS stick, but he never had time to grab it before they left.

 

“Hello,”

 

Dean jumped and glanced behind him. A small man with beady black eyes smiled at the boy.

 

“My names Barker, I work for Buné you won’t know of my mistress. But I think its time the bad men got punished for their crimes,”

 

“Yes, but how?” Dean cried tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

“I have this,” The demon held up the USB stick and handed it to the little boy, “My magic will work, but not for long. You need to run to the courtroom and hand this to the judge,”

 

“I’m scared,”

 

“I imagine you are. But I have heard a lot about you Dean Novak, and one thing that I have found out is that you're brave,”

 

“I am Mr Barker,” Nodding puffing his little chest out. 

 

“Now run Dean, as fast as the wind and go save your family,”

 

Dean took the stick out of the demons’ hands, and the little boy hugged the man. “Fank you,”

 

The demon stood there shocked as he watched the little boy run for his life, “Not only angels watch over you dear boy,” And he vanished in a puff of orange smoke.

 

Dean ran, his little legs battling for direction, his hand gripping the stick like a lifeline. He had to save his Alpha and his uncle, John was a big fat liar, and so was James.

 

Dean could feel the crackle of magic follow him, and no one stopped him as he plunged through the doors. He saw his Alpha on the stage, his eyes red, John was no longer there, but Adler had a smirk on his face. Dean shot through the small wooden gate and skidded to a halt and time resumed. People all watched the little boy pant in the middle of the courtroom floor.

 

“Dean,” Castiel shouted out.

 

“Get that brat out of here,” Sneered Adler.

 

Judge Connell glared at Adler and peered down at the child. “Leave him I want to know why he burst into my courtroom,”

 

“Ma’am I have dis stick, I stoles it from James and Daddy, it shoves dem hurting me and da pups,”

 

The noise was deafening, people stood and pointed, Adler tried to grab for Dean, but Balthazar pulled him off. Castiel jumped over the barrier and held Dean in his arms, protecting him.

 

“Dean sweetheart, may I have that stick?” The judge asked, kindly.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Dean looked down at his Alpha and smiled. “Lift me Cas I needs to get higher,”

 

“Okay Batman,” Dean giggled as Castiel made plane noises and lifted Dean to the judge.

 

The jury stood with hands on their hearts at the cute display.

 

“Stop this madness; this was orchestrated. I want that evidence overthrown,” Adler shouted.

 

“Mr Adler the fact you spoke and tried to hurt Dean shows me that your time here is limited. The child as not one bad bone in his we body he does not understand the situation at hand. Castiel was in protect mode and nothing more. He did nothing to hurt you, this shows a lot about his mentality, and I want this written in the jury notes.”

 

“Ma’am, Deans been taped ever since he’s been in the capital. We can pull all the videos and send them to your chambers.”

 

“Can I see your chamber? Dean clapped loving the attention.

 

“Not today wee love, but when this is over your most welcome,”

 

“You hear dat Cas, and I can come and look,”

 

“I know baby that’s exciting,” Castiel tried to be happy for his boy, but his heart hurt at that moment.

 

“Dean, you need to come with me,” Balthazar put his arms out for the boy. Nodding at his friend to play along hating what he was about to do.

 

“Go with Uncle Bal baby we can't be together yet,”

 

“What no, don’t leave me again Alpha, please no,” Dean kicked and screamed, and Castiel fell to his knees, and Balthazar carried Dean away. Dean shouted for his Cas, he wanted to go home and play Batman he loved his Cas please let him stay.

 

Castiel wept in the middle of the courtroom, for his boy, his family his heart ripping in two.

 

Castiel had no idea how he made it back to his seat, people shook their heads and watched with horror as Adler wanted to ask him more questions. Balthazar did not come back into the room, so Delta took over his spot.

 

“Congratulations on that adorable display, but it does not fool me. Now can you tell me where you were on the 10th of February 2019,”

 

Castiel rubbed at his face and gazed over to the bold haired man he now detested.

 

“Yes,”

 

“You need to answer the question, Mr Novak,”

 

“I was at the Clan party with my brother Gabriel,”

 

“Do you have any witnesses?”

 

“Castiel sighed. "Yes, the entire Novak clan,”

 

“Tell me about that day Mr Novak,” The sneer on the mans face told him something unpleasant was coming, but Castiel was not fazed.

 

“I had a meeting in the morning with Missouri Mosley. Then we all went to help set up. We have no hall big enough for the party, so we hired out the Moonlight lounge. Owned by one of our members.”

 

“You were there all-night Mr Novak?”

 

“Yes, there are pictures on social media. The entire night was documented."

 

“I think your lying Mr Novak and met with your inner circle and planned to move the pups closer to you. I think this is how you wanted to frame your farther James Novak and then take Samuel and Dean, to stop them trying to foil your plans,”

 

“How did I getaway to Lawrence and stay and talk to these so call men and be at the party at the same time? I know Dean calls me Robin but even for you Mr Adler that’s a little far-fetched.”

 

Everyone turned their eyes to Adler now waiting for his comeback.

 

Balthazar stood and raised his hand. “Your honour I would like to submit the media pictures into the jury's evidence, the times are all on the images it would have been an impossibility for my client to have left the room. We’ve heard Ms Mosley’s testimony, and that’s also in the files."

 

“I think the boys got passed over to you. Then you hid them at the Clan house. Then filled them with your lies,"

 

Castiel slightly irritated bit back.  “I found my boys on the side of the road; it took us time to get them in the car. The next day we called the police and CBS and the doctors to help with the boys. They could have been taken away that day, but no one did.”

 

“They're all on your payroll Mr Novak no one would dearly argue against you. I think you abused those boys and wanted to make John look bad,” Adler sneered at the Alpha, trying to get a rise out of him.

 

“You carried my boy out of here kicking and screaming, he needs me, and my fucking heart is braking you can either put me in jail, but I’m going to my mate. You know Dean, he’s nine years old, but one of the bravest people I know. He’s fought abuse and his disability, but he still loves with his whole heart. I won’t let you destroy what we have. If I only have seconds left with him so be it but the hordes of hell won’t stop me from going to him so excuse me,”

 

Castiel jumped the barrier, and the alpha ran through the room no one stopping him. He ran following the ache in his chest. Snapping the door open and gathering the sobbing boy up into his chest. He sang and rocked him, soothing him.

 

Back in the courtroom, Balthazar had the screen on watching the entire scene play out.

 

“The only one that can bring him any comfort, Castiel. The child trusts and loves him. If that’s the face of an abuser, then we're all in trouble. I rest my case, your honour,”

 

“Mr Novak should be arrested; this is appalling behaviour,”

 

“Mr Adler, please shut up,” Judge Connell growled then she turned to the jury. “I will review the new evidence and see if it's admissible, you're free to leave for your room, dismissed until after lunch.”

 

Castiel sat with Dean fast asleep on his lap, his head on the wall his eyes closed. Gabriel was throwing a ball against the wall and catching it repeatedly. Balthazar was pacing the room, checking the clock every five seconds.

 

The door opened, and Castiel peeked watching the silent conversation. Balthazar nodded and blew out a breath.

 

“Cassie, they need me in the chambers I will be back,” He said in a whisper.

 

“Okay, go do your thing,”

 

Gabriel stopped and sighed. “I need to pee,”

 

Castiel groaned, “So do I, but I don’t want to move him,”

 

“I’ll go first and come back,” Gabriel rushed out of the room.

 

When Gabriel came back, Castiel moved his boy over and dived for the bathroom.

 

“Uncle Gabe,”

 

“Yes, baby,”

 

“Can we go home soon?”

 

“I hope so love, most of our family’s here though.”

 

“Day are? I saw some on da screen but no everyone,”

 

“Yes, they came to support us. We'll meet up with them later.”

 

“Hey, sweetheart, how you are doing?” Castiel asked his boy.

 

“Heavy. I don’t like when day takes me away from you,”

 

“They won't not again. I'll fight them, my darling boy,”

 

“You’ll wield your hammer, Cassie?”

 

“Something like that,” Chuckled Castiel.

 

“I’ll go all Loki on their ass,” Gabriel grinned wickedly.

 

“Who I be?” Dean asked,

 

“I thought you were Batman?”

 

“Wrong universe silly,”

 

“Okay, smarty-pants,”

 

Dean giggled and wiggled off his uncles’ knee, running to jump on Castiel’s.

 

Sally opened the door. “Masters Novak you're both needed back in court I'll stay with Dean,”

 

“No,” Growled Castiel picking Dean up, “I promised Dean I would never leave him,”

 

“We’re in this together come on Cassie, Dean,”

 

The entire Novak clan had squeezed themselves into the tight courtroom. Castiel had Dean on his knee, and Gabriel sat by his side. John sneered at his son, but the little boy stuck his tongue out at him.

 

“Dean, please don’t.”

 

“Sorry,” Dean mumbled.

 

“I know,” Castiel kissed his forehead.

 

The judge strolled in and sat down. “I gave the jury instructions that they were only to see if John Winchester was guilty of the abuse of Dean and Samuel Winchester. Those are the charges; other pending charges will not be heard today. I'll now hand over to the jury chair.

 

“We the jury after considering all the evidence brought towards us. Find John Winchester not guilty on the charge of child abuse against Samuel Winchester."

 

John folded his arms and smirked at Castiel; he thought he'd gotten away with it, that he was free and clear.

 

“We find John Winchester on the second charge guilty of child abuse against Dean Winchester,”

 

“What! You fucking bustard Adler you promised me freedom, that little shit deserved all he got,” John banged his fist against the transparent window.

 

The judge stood and growled. “Take councillor Adler into custody I want him investigated. I want Mr Winchester's admittance of guilt to be written on his record.”

 

“Did we do it, Cas? Did we win?” Dean whispered, watching with wide eyes.

 

“You did great baby so proud of you,” Castiel sniffed leaning into Gabriel watching the chaos erupt around them.

 

“We will resume later for sentencing, the courts dismissed,”

 

That night the clan got together for supper, no charges laid at Gabriel and Castiel’s feet. Dean would not have to testify Judge Connell had seen to that. John Winchester would be tried alongside James for his crimes.

 

All was quiet for now, the long day behind them. Dean was back in the arms of his family where he belonged.

 

 

XxxxXXX

 

 

Months later, Castiel got a call; that Gordon had been killed on the instructions of James because he was going to talk. John was the only one loyal to him.

 

John was sentenced to thirty years for child abuse the compound laws came in to play. John was going to be tried for new crimes he would never get out of prison alive.

 

James was found guilty but ended up in the hospital with a stroke. He remained in a vegetable state, on long term life support.

 

Dean told Castiel and Gabriel that the Demon took his soul to hell. They never spoke of it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a fall from my chair, no one helped. I know there is kindness in the world. Anyway, it took me ages to do this chapter so I'm hoping it's okay. 
> 
> Love your messages. xxx Have a great week x


	26. My Shooting Star.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comes home for vacation and runs to fine his Alpha. True loves find's a home in the arms of each other.

Dean packed his bag. Grabbing his ticket, making sure he had everything with him. He was excited to be going back home again for vacation. Out of all celebrations, he found Christmas special. Though grown, he and Sam still wanted all the fuss of a tree, decorations the full works. The whole family always indulged their whims.

 

“Dean you off home?” Ben asked his roommate and best friend.

 

“Yep, I have everything this time, I hope. Always forget something,” Dean laughed.

 

“Same drives mom mental,” Ben grinned.

 

“I’ll see you in the new term, not long now though,” Somewhat nervously.

 

“Dean, you'll do great. You're like all the professors’ favourite dude,”

 

“I’m not Ben shut-up,”

 

“Bet you never told them you're on the honour roll?”

 

“Well, you know, I don’t like to make a fuss,” Dean whined.

 

Ben rolled his eyes. “Go on genius have a great vacation,”

 

Dean said goodbye and arrived at the airport on time. He always wore the lanyard so he would get assistance. Somethings were still a little too much for him. Uncle Gabe said he would pick him up at the other end, and could not wait to see everyone.

 

Castiel had been acting strange ever since he presented as an omega. They knew he would, but the ever-loving Alpha served at as a mentor but nothing more.

 

Dean knew he loved Cas; his heart beat faster, his head felt lighter. Lisa, his friend, said it was love, and he knew it was.

 

Castiel had told him to explore the world when he first went off to college, whatever that meant. Dean felt his mate every moment of every day, and would not dishonour that by looking at anyone else.

 

Maybe he should sit the Alpha down and talk, tell him how he felt. Told him he was nearly twenty-two years old he was no baby any more. God, how he dreamed of his first kiss, did the Alpha still see him as that little boy? He hoped not because he was Dean Novak, Castiel’s mate.

 

Dean grabbed his bag and explored all the faces until seeing the one, he recognised.

 

“That’s my uncle,” Dean told his guide. 

 

“Dean, I was late sorry bubs,”

 

The guide left, and Dean hugged his uncle. “I missed you, Uncle Gabe,”

 

“Missed you to Dean-o, not long now kiddo,”

 

“Missouri said she’s making my uniform,” Dean grinned.

 

“Great, can't wait for the day you have your Rangers kit on keeping an eye on our forest.”

 

A couple of years after Dean’s Law, the disability Law came into fruition. This making all acts of discrimination in public places illegal. Buildings had to have access; schools had to teach children who had issues and could not be turned away. Employers had to have a good reason not to hire anyone with a disability. This helping those like Dean find their way in a complicated world. Not only did the state of Texas herald this law it poured across the entire country.

 

Dean was a big advocate for disability rights. He went to speak in many places, his aversion of speaking in public grew less, and it helped him immensely. Buttercup and Flynn would often accompany him, and their friendship grew as a result.

 

“You okay love your quiet?” Gabriel inquired concern written on his face.

 

“I’m fine, just thinking. How’s Sammy by the way?”

 

“Swell, we're thinking of moving to whatever college he's got into. Charlies taking over my post, it will be nice to have a break,”

 

Dean glanced over, feeling tantamount of sorry for Cas, but equal amounts of pleasure for his brother and his mate.

 

“That’s great; Charlie will do crazy work,”

 

“Cassie and red get on like a house on fire, and she takes no shit off him,”

 

Dean snorted. “Yea, that also helps,”

 

“How’s Ben? is he going back home for vacation?”

 

“Yeah, back to Nola, working in his moms’ shop. Ben met this boy called Grant. I think it'll work; they're so cute together,”

 

“Good for them, Ben's a good kid,”

 

“You only say that because his mom supply’s you with candy,”

 

“Hey, not the only reason,” Gabriel pulled in and parked near the Clan house. Not much had changed. The large hall and school were built, and the house was used for smaller gatherings these days. The door swung open, and Ellen stepped out beaming.

 

“Ellen,” Shouted Dean rushing into her arms.

 

“Dean, great to see you,”

 

“That pie I smell?”

 

Ellen laughed. “Yes, what else would I make my boy, um.”

 

“How's Uncle Bobby?”

 

“Grumpy and old,”

 

“I heard that woman,” Growled the old man.

 

Dean rushed and hugged his uncle. “Hey kiddo, you been good?”

 

“Always,” Deans eyes twinkled with mischief.

 

Dean glanced around. “Where’s Sammy and Cas?”

 

“Sam’s at rehearsals for the school play and Cas left you this,” Gabriel handed Dean a golden envelope.

 

Dean tore it open, and his eyes swiftly read the words. He gasped and started running at top speed towards the forest. Dean ran until his breath laboured, and his legs pained him, but he did not stop. There in the clearing, the afternoon's sun’s rays catching on the metal of the rails did Dean see his Alpha.

 

“Cas, you, made our tree, into something amazing,”

 

Castiel observed his boy for one moment. “Dean, yes, do you like it?”

 

“I do,” Dean could see the tree Castiel had rescued him from all those years ago had vanished. In its stead was a wooden bench, sitting on blue paving, alongside lay a silver rail, where you could stand and look over Devils Creek.

 

“The views amazing, Cas,”

 

“Yes, beautiful,” Castiel whispered.

 

Dean realised the Alpha was gazing at him and he blushed.

 

“Dean, I’m so proud of you, talking about your disability’s, fighting your demons. Only a few of us know how some days you find it hard to get out of bed. I will say this over again but your one of the bravest people I know Dean Novak. When I struggle, I only have to think of you and, you inspire me, Dean, inspire others to be better people.”

 

“You brought me up Cas,” Dean mumbled.

 

“No sweetheart that can't always be taught. Your amazing love, truly. I don’t say that enough to you that I love you and I should. You go back to college, and you must think I don’t care, that I don’t want you but Dean that’s so far from the truth.”

 

Castiel had been sitting, and he moved closer to his boy, who stood near the edge of the precipice.

 

“Cas,” Dean can’t think of a word to say because there are only words of wisdom and truth on the Alphas lips.

 

“I wanted you to sample the world, to open your eyes to what it had to offer. Then come back to me with your own free will. I was willing to let you go sweetheart. I will give my life for you if that’s what brought you peace and happiness,”

 

“I am happy Cas,” ‘sniff,’ “I need you,”

 

Castiel’s fingers gently skirted Deans face and like a kaleidoscope of green Deans eyes, reflected his beloved forest.

 

“You’ve always been so beautiful, sweetheart. Your heart so big, your kindness and generosity, your spirit your soul is brimming with magnificent glory. I can't believe I get to have such a creature to call my own.”

 

Castiel fell to his knees, and like waves crashing over the earth, his eyes shone sky blue and his voice, gruff like shifting shingle.

 

“Dean, like the stars in the heavens you're rare as a shooting star, bright, making people standstill. I wish I could give you everything you ever desired, but I’m a simple wolf and can only give myself. I will love you for the rest of my days and keep your light shining; I will never let your brilliance die out, let any harm befall you,”

 

Dean tried to wipe his tears, but they fell thick and fast, Castiel beneath him, his hand firmly entwined, locking them together grounding him.

 

“The universe will sing our song long when our bones are dust. When we reunite again in story’s that will get retold, our love is old and rare and, will never be broken. It's sturdy like the mighty oak and firm like the soil beneath our feet. Soft like the bird’s wing and delicate like the smallest rosebud."

 

Castiel caught his breath grounding himself he wanted to give his boy the world.

 

"Dean will you do me the greatest honour, to be my husband and mate. That I can hold you close, and we can protect each other, be one and live our lives with nothing but love, laughter and family in our wake?”

 

Dean gasped his hand, flying to his mouth, everything he ever wanted was right there, here on this spot. Castiel may think he had saved him, but it was the other way around. That night he had run away. Gabriel had spoken to him he was unsure, but Castiel’s eyes, his voice and his reassurance had won him over. The Alpha was sweet, kind, a dork, strict but loving. Castiel had saved him, from a life of grey and gloom and given him glory and rainbows.

 

Dean knelt next to his alpha and grasped him sobbing into his shoulder.

 

“Y-yes Cas always been you. I love you with everything I am,”

 

Castiel slipped the ring on Deans finger tenderly. Dean watched and peered at it,

 

“Cas it’s made out of a meteor,” Dean chuckled.

 

“Anything for my shooting star,” Castiel winked.

 

Castiel pulled Dean forward. Their lips locked in a scorching kiss. Dean was grabbing on to Castiel's thick black hair, as tongues tangled into wet heat. Stars burst before there eyes. Sipping sweet nectar and tasting each other, moaning into each nip and delicious press of plush pink lips.

 

Castiel pressed their foreheads together, panting breathing each other’s scent. Swirls of peppermint and honey invigorated the air, making them lustfully dizzy.

 

“I love you, my sweetheart,” Castiel held tighter not wanting to let go, Dean was his anchor in life’s storms.

 

“I love you to Alpha always,” Deans eyes fluttered closed; he had found his everything right here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I enjoyed writing this. My beta is working on Angel Agency at the moment, so I will get this done soon. 
> 
> I will definitely think about writing a sequel for this, but for now, as always my endings have a happy feel to them. 
> 
> Thank you all for your support amazing comments and for keeping me going. Much love to everyone.


	27. Information on the fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some little bits I put into the fic that you might like to read about.

**11/02 Second of November the year Mary died.** **15 missing pups for 15 years of SPN**

**When Crowley speaks to Juliet. Feitha (Wait) Cronha (Attack) Crowley was talking Tel’Quessir.** *NOTE: This is based off "Tolkienese" Elvish.

 

 

**Buné the demon:**

 

**Buné**

  
aka: Buné, Bim  
Rank: Duchess  
Legions: 30  
Strongest: End of July

In demon form, the Demon Duchess Buné takes on the visage of a terrible three-headed dragon. It has been said that one head is human while the other two are beasts, which, depending on the summoner's opinion, have been reported to look like the heads of dragons, dogs, or griffins. All early (circa 1500s) demonologists assumed that all demons were male, so it's no surprise that Buné was described as having a surprisingly "high and comely voice" since she is, in fact, female. Like some of the other female demons, she appears in the traditional countenance of the women of ancient Egyptian nobility.

As with many of the named demons, Buné was one of the early settlers of ancient Egypt. She helped pharaohs and nobles acquire the wealth and wisdom they would need to build the first Egyptian society. Bune is elegant and sophisticated and is thought to be largely responsible for creating the early standards of Egyptian culture including some of the ancient sacred burial rites. She can move the bodies of the dead in and out of graves and burial chambers, and her legions of spirits tend to gather at graveyards, tombs, and other burial sites.

 

Buné can make a prince out of a pauper, giving a person all that would be required of a high-society figure. She helps build wealth, sophistication, and even gives one talent for looking and speaking elegantly with ease.

Those who would seek this Duchesses assistance should burn orange  _scented_  candles (the colour orange with the scent of orange), and wear fine gold jewellery as Buné does herself.

** Wolf Names: **

****

Clell: Descendant of the wolf family.

 

Owein McRae: A noble-born young individual who is like a Wolf.

 

Lyell McRae: A wolf from the island.


End file.
